


The Crazy Summoner

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy, friendship emblem, grima gets a happy ending yay!, lots of fluff, lots of swearing, only one romantic ship, possessive grima, some OOC heroes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Swept up by the craze that is Fire Emblem Heroes I only wanted to see what the game was about.  Not get dragged into another world's war and to have to deal with crazy "heroes" with all the hentai that comes with it!  First a Peeping Chrom, then a Clueless Alfonse then a Sweet Lucina and a Helpful Robin...but god help me when Grima comes along and is the possessive one...what the hell have I got into this time?





	1. I Should Really Watch My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _Welp here we are. I'm doing something I swore I wouldn't do ever since FEH came out. I swore I wouldn't play it. And I did. I swore I wouldn't spend money on it...and I did. I swore I would not write a story on it...and I'm doing it. Well fuck. I'm screwed…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _In all seriousness though, having a few choice characters reach level 40 5* has made me kind of want to. Not to mention the smut fics out there that are in my guilty pleasure library because of it. Still I can't believe I'm adding to this. Also yes some smut ahoy. Because I fucking want to. Features a female!summoner who is a bit of a bitch at first at least until the heroes gradually win her over as they have done for me since playing the game. So there is that. For all mentions of the summoner's name just sub your own or not. I don't care and no I'm not using the default name because it stinks. So yeah you're getting Chloey. You're welcome by the way…_

A groan escaped my throat as I typed into the top box of the Google Playstore search bar on my phone.  This was a bad idea but having seen the fuss being made I couldn't help it. I wanted of course to see what _Fire Emblem Heroes_ was all about.  So like the idiot I was I went looking for the game.  I mean it had Chrom in it and I'd yet to play a game with Chrom in it other than _Awakening_ so it would be alright to play without spending anything, right?  Well that and it promised to be an interesting game. I mean hell, I still had yet to finish my copy of _Fire Emblem Awakening_ which I thoroughly enjoyed despite how hard it was for me to get through without resetting when it came to classic mode because while I didn't particularly like some of the characters I _didn't_ want to lose any of them save for other people's avatars who said “You'd better run" and “You're nothing" and “Please don't kill me” those ones I threw out to die because they deserved it with crap like that. As for the other characters it was mostly because I was so invested in the story and Lucina's plight just struck a chord with me that I wasn't expecting.  Thus I aimed to keep them alive because I didn't want to let Lucina down. A cinnamon roll like her didn't need any more pain and I just wanted to hug the poor girl and do my part to help her world be saved.

 

So while I waited for the game to download I casually went back to my computer.  The game was promised to be fairly challenging so I hoped I wouldn't screw up like I had in _Awakening_ likely though it would be.  I mean hell I was _forced_ to use Phoenix mode in _Fates_ and that was shit.  Though to be fair my first playthrough of the game had me saying, “Fuck Hoshido, I want to fight for my family that raised me because I'm a loyal person" kind of affair and I did get to chapter 16 on casual mode before that happened.  So kudos to me? Though my Avatar was being made to marry Xander since I had a few headcanons about him. Like possibly the reason he acted like he did was because his father had spies on him and he'd had to act loyal to him, though he'd do what it took for Nohr; Xander likely knew his life was on the line and was trying to preserve his life so that when the time came he'd be able to lead Nohr to new strengths.

 

Anyway as I was saying I wasn't exactly prepared for what happened next.  The blinding light, me practically landing on my arse, painfully and seeing a red haired woman whom I immediately identified as Anna from the Fire Emblem franchise thanks to the internet research I'd bothered to do on _Fire Emblem Awakening_.  She started spouting something about a “Great Hero" and I sighed, “Hey, Anna…” I tried to get her attention because I really didn't think she was right but she then said,

“Huh, you don't seem like the thee and thou type.”

“Look, how about we start with the basics.” I said holding my hands up then dropping them, “First off where am I, how did I get here and what do you mean “Great Hero” I can barely scrape by in a strategy game there is no fucking way I'm some ‘Great Hero’…”

Anna looked at me for a moment before she spoke, “Fair enough your in-"

And then some random fuck showed up with a weapon.  “I guess that's my cue to stay out of the way huh?” I groan as Anna pulled out an axe.  Oh joy. “Hey! Anna what'd you want me to do with the gun thing?!”

I noticed that she was staring down the enemy and I sighed.  She had to be joking right. With a grunt I started to look for my phone.  Maybe if I called someone for help...and I couldn't find it. I was surprised when Anna made her way towards the enemy in a very familiar… “HEY DON'T-" I yelled.  To late as Anna swung her axe and the guy retaliated. Holy shit. I gulped. Not much I could do about it now. Still if this was anything like _Awakening_...I watched as Anna managed to beat (likely kill) the other axe fighter that had attacked her.  I quietly said, “You were saying something before Anna?” and she whipped around to face me,

“You know who I am?” Anna asked me and I decided to tell the truth,

“Well.  I know _of_ you but I don't _know_ you.”  I began, “Where I'm from, you'd be considered a...fictional person at best.” I winced, no that's not how I wanted it to come out.  She seemed to understand however what I was actually getting at. At least I hoped so because I did not want to be on the receiving end of that axe,

“Well then, I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes,” She explained and I immediately wondered if that made her the ‘Lord’ unit who wasn't allowed to fall in battle.  She continued, “That man was an Emblian soldier from the Emblian Empire.”

“Let me guess.  Those people are at war with your Order of Heroes?” I asked wondering despite myself what mess I'd just got into this time.  Shit, shit, shit this was the last fucking thing I needed right now fucking hell!

“Not quite,” Anna supplied and she said, “See we’re in the Kingdom of Askr.  Our realm has gateways into other worlds where Heroes come from.” Anna explained,

“So then why are you two fighting?  Is this...Emblian Empire doing something that they shouldn't?” I asked,

Anna sighed, “Yes, they are.  They've been travelling to the other worlds enslaving the heroes under contract.  Unfortunately Emblia have been getting close to invading Askr and I was desperate for help...so I did a summoning ceremony.”

“And summoned me...well _shit_.” I groaned, “I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter do I?” I sighed, “I can't promise that I'll be much help but...I'll do what I can.  Jesus please give me strength...”

Anna's eyes lit up and she smiled, “Alright!” she grinned, “We've got a kingdom to save!”

I sighed but we started to walk.  Anna became animated,

“I still don't see how I'm a “Great Hero", Anna.” I admitted and she stopped tilted her head and said,

“There is a legend about a divine relic, this relic to be precise.” She held up a weird looking gun, “This is Breidablik.  It fires something out of it according to legend but it's not like any bow I've ever seen.” she explained, “It's said that if held up high it will summon a Great Hero who can use it.  So I guess that means it's more use with you now.” she handed it to me and I gaped. It was fairly light, lighter than I expected it to be. Elegant though I didn't and don't know much about weapons.  Still it was such an odd shape that I just couldn't get how it worked. A gun to be sure but where was the firing mechanism and why the fuck was I feeling distinctly uncomfortable about it like it was about to cause some shenanigans and all kinds of shit?

“Over there!” A male voice yelled and Anna frowned

“Go!” she all but yelled, “I'll hold them off!”

“Anna?!” I cried,

“Just trust me-" at at moment Breidablik started to glow and I frowned, “Wait...what's…?” I quickly wondered myself what was going on as the light faded to reveal Virion.

 

“Ok I think this might be a bit of a stretch but Virion do you think you can stay kind of behind Anna.  She'll help you get the space you need to use your bow.” I said quickly, “Anna might I suggest you engage close range enemies only.  Let Virion here deal with the archer.”

“Right but before I get ahead of myself you do have a name right?” Anna said at last and I sighed,

“Chloey.” I said, “And that's not important right now.  We can talk later because you two have a fight. Virion don't you dare flirt with me or I'll have your head on a platter.  Also don't flirt with Anna either...at least not yet.”

“As you wish Milady.” he seemed unruffled, by the threat.  Still I knew that Virion had an annoying habit of flirting with anything that was female and I _did not_ want that crap.  I might not have been female Robin but I could bite with words when needed.  I would like think I'd have a chance getting on with either Robin, maybe Lucina (although I'm not so sure) and possibly Chrom.  I wasn't sure about the other heroes. Who knows maybe I'd get on with them. It would depend on who I summoned and if I was in a good mood.  I wasn't right now so I guessed I had a low chance then. Crap.

 

“So then what’s next?” I asked quickly to distract myself from what I’d seen.  This was just brilliant. “Is there anyone we need to meet up with or…?” I let my question hang for a moment,

“Commander Anna!” A male voice cried and I turned to see what looked like little more than a boy with blue hair.  The not Chrom spoke, “Thank the gods you’re alright!” I groaned inwardly and he looked at me and frowned, “Wait...who is this person with you?” He asked and before I could say a word Anna lept in and beamed like she’d gained her own personal god to worship and had yet to realise just how foul mooded the “god” was.  Not to mention how undesiring it was for said god to want to be a god but the situation apparently called for it,

“Oh this is Chloey!  She’s rather adorable don’t you think Prince Alfonse?” Anna asked, “She appeared when I raised Breidablik into the air.”

Wait...she just said _Prince Alfonse_ as in this boy who had blue hair was a _fucking_ PRINCE?!  Well shit.  I was screwed.

Alfonse as it soon turned out was still too busy talking to Anna to notice me and I gripped Breidablik uncertain.  I noticed that it seemed to glow again and wondered what that was all about. Then he turned to me, “I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and a member of the Order of Heroes.  A pleasure to meet you.” I winced slightly because I had no idea how to address royalty but I guess I would figure it out eventually,

“Uh...thanks…” I said shakily,

“Forgive me for asking so soon after we’ve met but I have need of your help.” He informed me, and I frowned, “Our order is devoted to fight-”

“I think Anna kind of told me already Alfonse.  You need my help because you are at present at war with some place called Embla who apparently force heroes to do their bidding with some contract thing.  The natural assumption is that you want to free the heroes. Did I get that right?” I shot back and Alfonse blinked at me, “that’s what Anna's told me so far, now if I'm missing anything now would be a great time to tell me.”  I sighed and he actually seemed to smile,

“Right, glad you know the situation.” He said and then spoke to Anna and I ignored the conversation at least until Alfonse said, “We must rush to battle, soldiers approach!”

“What...the fuck?” I said “How the hell do soldiers get past your guards?  Or do you not have enough guards in the first place to actually…”

“Stay right where you are Chloey!” Anna said, “We’ll handle this.  It won’t take more than a second.”

Great… Then I saw where Anna was going, “HEY!  Anna don’t go for the idiot with the fucking sword, go for the idiot with the lance!  Alfonse can you deal with that guy with an axe, Virion, do me a favour and take out that guy with the sword.  He comes at you, get the hell out of dodge!”

And they actually listened to what I said.  Well it was basic Fire Emblem mechanics. Anna was an axe wielder and she was only going to be viable against either another axe user for neutral damage, or a lance for bonus damage.  She didn’t have a hammer so no luck with beating armour units into submission. Alfonse had a sword clearly. Great for fighting against axe users like Anna but not so great against lances.  Still there was something I couldn’t shake and that was something weird going on.

“Since you know the weapons triangle I won’t have to explain it.” Alfonse said,

“Yeah there’s no need.  I know enough but for fuck sake keep your focus on what you’re doing!” I yelled, “Battlefield remember?”

Alfonse flashed a grin in my direction and I rolled my eyes.  The axe wielder chose that moment to make his strike and I watched amused as Alfonse winced from the hit.  He retaliated and the idiot was no more. The scene didn’t really disturb me as much as it should have. “So you were saying?” He asked amused with my way of speaking,

“Fair bloody dinkum Alfonse you could have got fucking _killed_ you idiot.”

“Not with my level of training.” He said and I rolled my eyes at him,

“Yeah and if that son of bitch was a higher level he’d have killed you because your def is shit.” I said bluntly, forgetting the whole Prince thing.  That was going to bite me in the arse later I knew...though given I wasn’t actually used to battlefields, I supposed I could be excused to a degree...maybe...well fuck I needed to watch my mouth...

“Hey!”

“I’m being fair dinkum mate.” I said slipping to my more normal way of talking, “That bloke would have honest to god _killed_ you.  That said…” I suddenly dug into my pocket and grinned, “Ah that’s where the bloody thing was hiding.” I said and pulled out my mobile phone, “Well that is unexpected.”

I quickly unlocked the screen and checked to see what my phone was saying, “What _is_ that?” I heard Alfonse ask as Anna came over to see what it was,

“My mobile phone of course.” I said rolling my eyes as I kept trying to figure out what was going on.  Odd. I would have expected a message or something from my family or something. “Well fuck.” I said bitterly, “Though it does prove my earlier point.” I turned the screen, “See not great stats Alfonse.  Bad stats. Not the worst I’ve ever seen but still bad. Stats like these will get you killed.” I said then I turned the screen back to me and swiped it across, “Hmm. Right now then…” I found that most of my other apps were still there but I wasn’t interested in that.  I needed to find out how to contact my family...then I frowned. No. I couldn’t. They’d think I’d gone over the edge. If I lied and said I was fine...I’d have to wait and see. Their pressures could wait. I had to help these people and while my family considered me to be nothing but lazy...fuck them.  If that’s how little they thought of me then so be it. Fuck them all. Fuck them all…

“Chloey…” Anna spoke and I heaved a sigh,

“Don’t mind me I was just having a moment to think to myself.” I said in rapid response.  They didn’t need to hear about my issues. No they didn’t need to know that shit. “So now what?”

This whole situation was messed up as fuck.  I was in a whole other world. I didn’t have anyone I knew to say shit about me here but I knew that wouldn’t last.  People would begin to complain for some reason or another. I almost didn’t want to go there.

“We need to go the the World of Mystery.” Anna said, “Sharena was scouting there and could be in danger.”

“Before we do there is some information that you might find useful, Chloey.” Alfonse said and I frowned,

“Okay...what is this extra information that I need to know.” I said,

“The gateways that man was talking about earlier-”

“The weird guy in the mask saying that he shouldn’t be closing the gateways?” I said, “I’ll take a stab and say that is...or rather was Embla’s duty?”

“The Emblian Royals are able to close the gates to other worlds yes.” Alfonse confirmed,

“The Askran Royalty can open them if that is what you’re wondering Chloey.”

“Right and based on that information, the Emblian “Empire” won’t close the gates but go into other worlds to enslave the heroes within them instead.” I said frowning, “Fucking cunts.” I hissed

Anna’s jaw dropped and I suddenly realised exactly what I’d said, “Uh...that’s…”

“Sorry about that...I uh...don’t normally swear that bad…” Shit… “Anyway.  I should probably see if I can summon some help with Breidablik.” I said shaking my head,

“That would be a good idea.” Anna said looking at me with a very odd expression,

“Right so where…?” I began as Breidablik glowed, “Oh shit, not again…” I groaned, “I only thought about-” I was going to say summoning a hero when there was a flash of light and a man appeared in the light and as it faded away to reveal a man what I did not even know who it was.  He spoke almost calmly as if he were comfortable “I'm Ogma, a mercenary from Talys.” He replied, “If you have need of strength I'm your man.”

Oh fuck this was messed up.  I looked at my phone screen to see what it had to say.  Not a whole lot. I sighed bitterly. This day just kept getting better and better.  “Hey...Ogma, think you can help out with a mission?” I asked. Screw this crap to hell.  What the fuck had I got myself into…


	2. Alfonse the Clueless

So after inadvertently summoning some more heroes we came to the World of Mystery.  I had to admit the place was kind of beautiful in its own way, the landscape unlike anything I’d ever seen and the _green_ that was everywhere!  Holy shit it was like stepping into a well watered country.  I was too used to the damn drought that was normal where I was from, Australia being famous for the dryness, so the weather here was...a little bit too cold after a while and I started to shiver from the cool breeze.  We had to be near the coast right?

 

* * *

 

 

Clarine, my first healing hero that I summoned was a bit standoffish like Maribelle, clearly a noble woman she was someone I needed to do the healing duties since the Order of Heroes lacked healers.  Who would have thought that? I had to shake my head at some of the stupid shit that was going down. And still no Robin was summoned. We were screwed until we were able to at least get _one_ of them  to either help or practically take over the tactical side of things.  I was no tactician and I knew that with Robin’s help...scratch that we were going to need all of the strategists we could get.  The more eyes that we had on the situation the better.

 

Anna lead the way as I was currently talking with a girl called Nino, “I'm not that good at reading so every little bit helps!” she enthusiastically said,

“Well, then I'm sure I can try to spare some time to teach you.” I told her, “I have a love affair with books and know of some really good ones you'd like.” I said calmly.  I'd been watching my speech since it wouldn't do to swear around a kid, even if she was an assassin. I still couldn't believe my ears when I heard that shit come out of her mouth.  A _fucking assassin_.  There was nothing worse than doing that to a child.  I swear if I ever got my hands on the son of a bitch that did that to her...Clarine spoke then,

“When are we going to arrive to our mission?” she had the most haughty tone but I chose to ignore it,

“Ask Anna.  She's the commander.  I’m just here to do the strategy and all that.” I shot back.  Wished there was more than just this bull shit. Still hard to believe that Clarine was...shall well say not affronted by the tone.  A great start I suppose but if Anna thought for one second I'd allow shenanigans...I heard a cry up ahead,

“Commander Anna!  Brother! What took you so long to get here?!” a blond haired girl cried clearly not happy with the situation

“Sorry Sharena!” Alfonse replied, “We got into a fight on the way here.”

“What?!  Are you serious?!” The blond haired girl said eyes widening in horror.  I carefully picked my way forward and she saw me, “Hey who's this? Is that...Breidablik...and it's glowing!”  she seemed excited suddenly, “You must be the Great Hero!” she cheered and I winced, ‘Great Hero’ my fucking arse.  How stupid were these people?! Alfonse chose this moment to speak,

“Sharena please calm down, this is Chloey,” He said with a smile as if he were the one that found me first and not Anna.  I winced. Oh shit...don't tell me he was crushing on me already?!?! That was the last fucking thing I needed “As it so turns out the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well!”

He didn't just say what the _fuck_ I thought he just said.  Holy fucking shit...I tried not to wince at the exaggeration going on right now.  Sharena declared herself to be my number one fan and I simply wished the ground would swallow me whole.  Of course their talk soon turned to the fact that some hero in red (I had no fucking clue who) was under contract by the Emblian Empire.  I heard an off handed comment about archers and said dryly, “Then bring Virion along and have Clarine back you up as a healer.” I shot out and silence followed my words.

“Well...I never thought of having a healer on the battle-"

“Seriously Anna?” I said, “Basic strategy one-oh-one.   _Always_ have a healer or medic on hand to heal units so that they don't die.” I said at last.  “That's _child's_ tactics and the first thing _anyone_ knows to do.   _Especially_ if you don’t have skills to recover health...which dare I remind you is the very _basics_ of battlefield tactics...”

Judging by the expressions...well we're fucking screwed.  I noticed that there was a yelling match between Alfonse and some red haired woman.  I rolled my eyes as of course a fight erupted. I pulled out my phone and frowned. It had a map and by the looks of things…

 

“Hey Chloey!  What should we do?” Anna yelled and I sighed but said,

“Try to cover Virion, he's our only archer right now and he's the best shot we have at taking out the flying units.  Alfonse you can lead and Sharena do me a favour and help by using your rally ability. Clarine try to keep clear of the fighting but heal anyone as needed.  Alright?”

The others hastened to do as I'd asked and for the time being at least I had nothing better to do.  I had to stay back guarded by Ogma, Nino and Raigh since I was the “non combatant". It was funny to think that I'd be under guard.  The rest of the heroes I'd summoned joined the fight of course.

 

I knew the fighting was over when Anna came back and said, “We've got to get back to Askr!  Emblian troops are invading!”

I sighed as I ended up being pulled along by a pale Anna.

 

We came to see that there were Emblian soldiers and...I was seen by their apparent leader.  She was a small child (I was beginning to see a fucking theme going on here) and she looked like she was less than happy about the fact that Alfonse was “getting in her way".  A little bitch like her needed to chill the fuck out. Then she saw me. Now under normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared but the way she looked at me...I frowned, “You have that silly relic, then you must be the Legendary Summoner.  No matter it simply means that you must die first. Oh...Xander!”

I groaned mentally as Sharena swore she would protect me, “Get someone with a beastkiller lance.  Fucking hell. He's the last one I wanted to fight.” I cursed. Xander it seemed met my eye briefly when I said that, my tone must have taken him by surprise, almost as if he knew I'd played Birthwrong and was still pissed at what happened to him.  He was...even more hot up close and shit...I had a soft spot for him...I wasn’t going to enjoy this one bit. Curse me and my softness for some people. I could only pray that I didn’t have to face off with Xander for real.

 

The fight was pretty brief.  It didn’t take long for the Emblian soldiers and heroes to be defeated.  I pretty much watched the girl whine about being alone and leaving. I almost ignored what was going on until Alfonse had the bright idea to rest his hand on my shoulder and say, “I’m sorry that you’ve been thrown into this brutal war with us Chloey, but I am glad that you’re here- an official member of the Order of Heroes.”

I winced.  “Don’t...do that again please…” I said mildly uncomfortable, “I...need some time to myself right now...to think…”

“I suppose-”

“Just don’t.” I said, “Please.”

“Chloey?”

I made looked for a place to sit down and plonked myself down and pulled my hood up, overwhelmed and I couldn’t even begin to explain what I was doing, I never really could.  Fucking hell I had to get a handle on myself. I was well aware of what had just happened and I didn’t want to see the look on the other’s faces right now as I was trying to work out what to do.  I had no way of knowing what the next move of their enemies were going to be. I had a feeling that I was pulled into this fucking mess for a reason and for the hot mess that it was...I sighed and tried to pull myself together.  I ignored the other’s attempts at trying to get my attention for the time being and dug into my pockets to see what else was there. The moment I felt my ipod there I sighed and pulled it out stuck the headphones in and hit the button on the side and heard my collection of music.  In that moment I didn’t hear a thing other than my music. I always had it like that. I could get yelled at and I wouldn’t notice it. I for the time being at least didn’t want to talk to anyone. Anna seemed confused and I didn’t blame her. I was aware of them trying to get my attention and with a sigh I pulled out the left earphone and said, “Let me guess we’re going to have to go into another fight?” I asked and Anna looked surprised,

“Well our scouts have just reported that the Emblian Empire had invaded the World of Mystery and we-”

“Need to rescue the heroes.” I said dully, “Yeah, I get it.” I sighed and Alfonse blinked, “Alright, alright.  So who’s on babysitting duty this time?” I asked,

“Ooh me, me, me!” Henry cried in delight, and Anna raised an eyebrow, “I can hex anyone that hurts you~!”

“Nope, Henry you need the training.” I said calmly, “Though if you want I suppose you can sit out the next battle.”

“I was hoping I might-”

“NO ALFONSE!” I snapped, “You need the experience!”

Alfonse looked shocked and he looked down, “Of course…” He said somewhat defeated,

“I think I’ll have Selena, Effie and Nino.” I said, “That way they’ll be able to take on any potential threats.”

“Well then we’d best get going.” Anna said as I put the earphone back in.  Then there was the blissful sound of my music. Thank god for that. Also nice to know that I didn’t start swearing in front of Nino.  That would have been some awful shit right there. As the songs changed I was aware of Severa looking at me oddly and I pulled the earphone out,

“So Selena, what’s up?” I asked,

“Nothing.” She said sharply and I felt a small smile.  Typical Severa.

“Sure.” I said as Effie and Nino were ahead of the two of us, “Listen, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask okay?” I offered, “I may not look it but I am relatively a good shoulder to lean on.  That said...if Virion’s being a pain I’ll have some choice words with him for you.”

“Thanks…” She said sarcastically and I chuckled,

“Oh and one more thing,” I said, “I picked you because I know I can trust you.  For what it’s worth I know you’re an incredible person Sev-Selena.” I said and she blinked, I sighed then said in a low voice so that only she could hear me, “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone who you really are.  Just know I understand more than you might think.”

“You know who I am?” She asked tense and I sighed,

“I know of you.” I said, “Though the stories don’t really do you much justice.  You’re not her shadow as much as you might think.” I gave her and she looked thoughtful.  We arrived to see that Marth himself was speaking and I heard what he had to say. He was of course bound by contract and I quickly looked at what they had.  A lance user, a flying unit and of course Marth himself. I spoke, “Anna! You’ll need to be careful! They’ve got two sword users! We’ll need a lance user, either Virion, Setsuna or Jeorge, and either Clarine or Azama!  Also possibly we’ll need you or Beruka to round the team out!”

 

I checked on my phone to see what was happening and as I did so I noticed that the fighting was pretty fierce.  It annoyed me a little that I could do little in the fight and as I was protected by the heroes present I felt like I’d run some more curious tests.  Mostly to give myself something to do. The fight was actually over much quickly than I anticipated but then I saw Marth seemingly look calm. He spoke, “You have done well.  We will cross paths again once and for all, when that time comes should you prove to be stronger, then we’ll be freed of the contract.” He left with the Pegasus knight and the old veteran.  Anna turned to look at me and I shrugged,

“Now what?” I asked,

“We need to go after them!” Anna said exasperation.

“I get that…” I said earphone dangling while the other one was still in my ear.  “So now what? Where do we need to go?”

Anna suddenly seemed to understand, “We’ll need some supplies, we’ll have to head back to Askr, maybe you could try summoning some more heroes.”

“Right because we totally need to do that.” I said rolling my eyes, “Fair dinkum you’re crazy Anna.”

“Uh Chloey…” Alfonse began and I frowned, “Might…”

I heaved a sigh, “Let’s just deal with one thing at a time for fucks sake!” I yelled and Anna chuckled as if amused, “Anna, if we need reinforcements then lead the way.” I said and Severa seemed to be concerned.  With a sigh I shrugged and followed Anna. She lead me to the summoning grounds and I fired Breidablik a few times. Still no Robin...not the male one or the female one. I sighed as I got Eirika, Saizo and Arthur.  Not what I wanted but I could make do. I greeted them and Anna said there was a “Grand Hero Battle” I could make use of. When I had a look at which hero Anna said brightly,

“A Grand Hero Battle is a great way to add allies as the Heroes will join our ranks.”

“So they are summoned in a different way?” I asked and she nodded, “So then who…?” I asked as Anna led the way,

“Here, pick a team to fight and good luck~!” Anna said and I sighed.  This was going to end fucking well. So when I of course came out cursing out a storm about not knowing that a green tome Robin was the hero I could have added...well Anna regretted not telling me didn’t she?

“YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING WARNED ME ANNA!” I screamed at her for a good hour before going back.  I heard a few voices say,

“She’s insane…” or, “Why is she going back?” or “Anna have you broken our Summoner?”

I ignored them and barked, “Corrin!  Henry! Clarine! You three come with me now!” I stormed towards the tower, “Virion you too!  We’re going to beat this damn map!” I yelled and said units jumped at hearing their names called.  Everyone wasn’t thank god in the mood to argue with me.

 

An hour long fight later and I was seething.  I was not in a good mood and it was fairly simple.  We’d still not got past the first part of the fight.  With a groan I turned back to the World of Mystery and continued to focus on clearing that for what it was worth.

 

Anna was surprised to see me after we freed Marth from the contract binding him.  I glared at her and she shrugged. I was beginning to find it annoying. I supposed I should have thought little of it but there was that part of me that stubbornly wanted to get things done.  I sighed as we ended up leaving for Askr. I was about ready to relax for the night when Alfonse came to see me. I groaned. For a first day on the job I was pretty tired. I knew though that wouldn’t last long.  He spoke and I heard a line about not getting to close to the others and I snapped, “YOU IDIOT!” I yelled at him and Alfonse flinched, “I can’t _believe_ you!” I yelled and he said,

“Is it a bad time to talk with you?”

“OBVIOUSLY!” I snapped back, “I was busy!” I groaned, “Leave me alone _please_.” God he was fucking clueless.  I didn’t want to spend time with him and yet here he was insisting on it.  That kid was crushing so hard it was annoying. That I wasn’t into him was making it even more irritating as well.  I groaned as I sort out somewhere to get clean. For the time being at least I didn’t get accosted by anyone which was nice.  As I threw off my clothing I sighed. The floor was cold but I didn’t care. I stepped into the bath and sighed as the warm water floated around me.  It was quiet, I didn’t have to worry about some child threatening to kill me and I could let my hair down. A sigh escaped me for the second time and I enjoyed the warmth of the water.  As it turned out the room I was assigned to was actually pretty much close to what I would expect, running water hot or cold and I could rest.

 

I came to the mess hall after I was clean enough and was with Nino who was eager to hear some stories.  So of course I did the right thing and helped her before she went to bed. I helped her read. Thankfully there was some good reading material in the castle’s library.  After half an hour Nino went to bed and I decided to give the place a couple of rounds. Everyone seemed to be ok. That done I headed back to where I was meant to stay and noticed all of my necessities were in the room.  I pulled the webster pack out and popped the night time medication out. I then got something to drink. I returned to take said medication when Anna came in. The two tablets, one an antacid, the other seroquel, a twenty-five milligram tiny tablet and I winced as they were as difficult as ever to take.

“So Chloey,” Anna began, “What are those?” she asked,

“My medication of course.  The capsule one here is my antacid and the small round one is one to help sedate me so that I can get to sleep.  It's also one I can't stop taking suddenly.”

“I don't follow…” Anna said and I sighed,

“Somehow I think you'll just have to roll with it.” I said, “It's quite normal where I'm from for things to be treated with various methods.  We don't have magic and I doubt that magic would fix my problems anyway. Especially since they were caused by people in the first place and those kind of problems do not get fixed very easily.” I said and Anna seemed to understand then,

“Anyway, I was wondering what you were planning on doing for the Grand Hero Battle…”

“I have a couple of ideas.  I'll need Corrin to do some training though.”

“So you're going back again?” Anna asked,

“Yeah.  I am.” I said at last, “We'll give it another whirl.  It’s shit but...we’ll have Robin’s help somehow.”

 

Medication taken I sort out Corrin, Henry, Clarine and Kamui.  I called the girl Corrin, Kamui and she didn't mind since I told her it was to simply be less confusing for me and them both.  I had some ideas of what to do. I had to get the map beat. We entered the tower and the fight began.

 

Robin was shocked, she clearly wasn't expecting the challengers to return for a while.  I gave Corrin his signal to start. I had a rough Idea of what I wanted to do, having had them do rounds in the training tower before doing this battle.  I could feel the gradual process of my medication kicking in after a while and I watched as finally, we beat Robin. Not because of her lack of tactics, but because I had worked out how best to deal with the problem.  With Robin finally on the team I headed back with the others to rest for the night, my medication fully making me very drowsy to the point where I was vaguely aware of Henry saying, “Hey, you okay?” And I must have said something because I felt Corrin pretty much lift me up with little difficulty as he carried me to my room.  In the corner of my eye I was equally vaguely aware of Alfonse looking jealously at Corrin…

  
  


~~~Corrin~~~

 

I held the surprising light summoner in my arms, carrying her as she practically fell asleep where she was standing.  Henry and I both worried as she barely said anything coherent. From what I could hear she said something was finally kicking in and that it was a good thing.  I frowned, why would her being in such a vulnerable state be a good thing? “Is she...sick or something?” Kamui asked frowning,

“I'm not sure.” I replied,

“Aww, she must be really, really tired.” Henry said and Clarine spoke,

“To get to a state like this?  I think not. This is some strange magic.”

“It might not be magic though.” Kamui spoke then and I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Alfonse, the Prince of this place come past.  He frowned the moment he saw Chloey sleeping, “It could just be that she's tired.”

“I know, but we should probably get her to bed at the very least.” I suggested, then I said, “I don't like what tomorrow will bring.” And Kamui looked saddened,

“I know.” she sighed, “Tomorrow we have to face off against Xander.  I...I had to once...and I…”

I winced, “You cannot regret your path, it was the one of your choice.  Hurt and sorrow may come of it, but for the time being at least, you must take the good with the bad, the hurtful things with the soothing.” I looked down at Chloey now, peacefully asleep, “Somehow I get a feeling that she knows it too.” I didn't want to admit the strange connection I could feel.  We had almost forgot about Alfonse when he spoke,

“What happened?” he asked tensely,

“Chloey just needs rest is all.” Clarine said with a firm tone, “You too should be resting.  It's ridiculously late!”

I chuckled softly as Henry led the way to where Chloey was supposed to sleep.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

When I woke it was to the feeling of having been in a fantastical and highly insane dream.  I didn't want to open my eyes lest I be reminded of how fake my dream was. I opened my eyes after a moment, the still stiff grip of sleep weighing me down as my eyes struggled to open.  I groaned. I'd be lying if I said I hated the side effects of seroquel on me. Worst part was that I was on the “sub-therapeutic” dose. Yet here I was as ever being knocked around by it.  I had tried other, not as powerful medications and they really upset my stomach. I only had to try the weaker one _once_ and that was enough to know not to take it.  I didn't need to feel like I was going to puke my guts out.  I was aware of voices outside my door and _that_ was not a good thing.  I forced myself up body sluggish as ever, “The fuck?!” I groaned practically falling onto the floor with a thud.  A _stone_ floor.  I frowned and started to look for my glasses, “What the fuck?!  Where the fuck?!” I spluttered and groaned. The entire room was a blurry mess.  I sighed and tried to get up off the floor when a decidedly familiar voice cried out, “Chloey are you okay?!” And I was accosted by a flash of blue, white and maroon.

“Ugh.  Don’t do that!” I yelled as I tried to get my bearings.  Damn Alfonse! He had me back on the bed at least and I started to look for the familiar shape and colour of my glasses.  “Where are they?!” I groaned,

“Huh?” Several voices sounded surprised but as I slowly started to get from clutches of sleep to wakefulness I noticed several people had come in,

“MY GLASSES!” I yelled frantically, “YOU KNOW THE THINGS I NEED TO PHYSICALLY SEE WITH!”

There was a collective “Oh” and I shook my head and slapped my forehead with my left hand, “Ah, would these be what you were looking for?” I turned to see the blurry outline of Cordelia and I sighed,

“Thank you.” I took my glasses from her and put them on, “Sweet clear vision.” I said and everyone blinked.  “So now we need to move onto our next task right?” I sighed, “Well no time like the present.” I sighed looking for a change of clothing, “Everyone out!  I need a few minutes to get changed.”

The room cleared quite quickly after that and I dug through the clothing that I had.  There was pretty much everything I needed so I would be fine. As I changed I wondered if I was really going to have to deal with being a tactician.  Curse this crap!

 

I came out to the mess where everyone was talking and eating when I remembered I had to talk with Robin at the very least.  I’d broach the topic of a nickname or find out what name she’d like to have. I spotted her reading at the table and spoke, “Hey Robin, do you have a minute?” I asked and chocolate brown eyes looked into my blue ones, “I was wondering about how you’d feel about a nickname.” She closed her book, carefully and I got the feeling that she wasn’t exactly happy.  She frowned,

“A ‘nickname’?” She asked,

“Well it’ll be in case we end up with another version of you.  So that we know which Robin we’re talking about and all-”

“Oh.” She giggled “I see.  I suppose that would be a slight problem.  Though truth be told my name isn’t actually Robin.”

“Ah, I see.  Would you prefer your actual name then?” I asked, and she nodded,

“I’m Reflet,” She said and I smiled, “I wasn’t sure how to tell anyone since they’ve all been calling me Robin…”

“Don’t worry I’ll clear up the confusion Reflet.” I promised,

“Thank you.” She smiled, “So you’re...umm...Chloey right?” She asked and I nodded, “I don’t suppose you’d like to go over some tactical options with me?  I know this world works differently but…”

“I would appreciate it very much Reflet.” I told her, “The more eyes we have the better we can keep everyone safe.”

“Right.” She nodded and I sat alongside her,

“So far here’s what I’ve worked out.  Pair Up doesn’t work,” I said ticking off what I’d observed, “And that’s one of my go to tactics where possible for the support and stat boost units gain.  There are weapon advantages and disadvantages, and from what I _can_ tell, it seems that the two kingdoms here once used to be at peace.  That’s about all really.”

Reflet looked thoughtful, “If Pair Up doesn’t work here…”

“Oh and the weapons don’t seem to break or wear for either side.” I said, frowning, “And where we’re going there are all kinds of shenanigans and tactical dangers to watch out for.”

“I see.” She said and we both sat there stumped, “I wonder…”

“We do thankfully have this.” I say my phone on the table in front of us.  “I can research pretty much anything we might need.” I told her, “And by the looks of it, we also have the castle library as well.”

“Ah, I was wondering about that.” She said and I grinned,

“They have some really cool books that I want to check out.  I am not sure where their history section is…” I couldn’t help the dreamy expression on my face.  Reflet giggled,

“So you like to read?” She asked,

“I _love_ reading.” I said, “I’m also pretty good at skim reading when needs must.” I added, “Very useful skill in my last year of school…”

“Hey Chloey!” Alfonse spoke up and I jumped, “We need to move out soon.”

“Thanks.” I said with a sigh, then Reflet frowned,

“Could I...possibly come along?”

“Sure,” I said, “I’m pretty certain it will be interesting to see what happens with this battle.”

 

I wasn’t too far off the truth.  I spoke up, “Alright we will need to watch out for Leo, he’s a mobile mage, Xander as we know is a sword user, someone needs a beastkiller lance to deal with him, both a weapon triangle advantage and bonus damage to him because he’s a mounted unit.  Camilla’s a flier so anyone with a bow should be ready to shoot her down.” I fired off, “Elise is their healer so be sure to take her out as quickly as possible. Do _not_ let her heal _anyone_ or else this fight will drag on.  Make it quick, make it clean!” I said as Corrin and Kamui both nodded, “If you both don’t feel comfortable, I can swap out the teams.” I offered,

“We’ll be okay.  We know that they’re bound so we will free them.” Corrin said and I sighed,

“Thanks you two.  Just try to be careful out there.” I said, “Please.  I don’t want you both being too hurt.”

“I’ll help keep them safe.” Reflet said and I looked to her,

“Then please take care as well.  I would hate the thought of you getting hurt out there.” I said and Reflet giggled,

“Of course Mother.” She said and I blushed,

“I know you guys can handle combat, I’m just saying...please be careful.”

Henry grinned, “I’ll be right here to help~!” He said and I grinned,

“Thanks Henry.” I knew that his tome would come in handy.  Reflet, Corrin and Kamui were all joined by Virion and I could see there was a slight problem, “Drat!  I forgot to put a healer on the team!” I groaned.

“They’ll be fine.” Henry grinned, “Besides there’s no _caws_ for alarm.”

I laughed helplessly, “God Henry, don’t start now, or you’ll have me in _stitches_ from the puns.”

“Aww.”

“It’s a nice thought though.” I told him, Alfonse kept shooting glances in our direction.  He insisted to be one of the “guard” me but the reality was I just wasn’t into him that way and the silly kid was crushing too obviously…

 

Of course we ended up breaking the contract binding Xander.  I was once again near enough that he could physically see me.  I wished in that moment that I could do _something_ to stop this ridiculous war.  Why did Askr and Embla have to fight?  What even was the purpose of their fighting?  I sighed as we left with more questions than answers.  As Anna mused about why Xander was loyal to Veronica, I heard Alfonse say something that wasn’t entirely true about me and I heard Sharena say, “Oh, you!  Stop being so prickly! You only think that way because you were very close to a hero. When _that_ one left to home you were bitter about it.”

Ouch.  So not only was he clueless Alfonse was in a potential relationship with someone else and couldn’t be fucked to visit them?  Well not my business. Little bastard could do what he wanted with that, not me. Nope not getting involved with him for sure.  Especially since I doubted very much that he’d be able to win my affections. Oh who the fuck am I kidding. Alfonse is a _kid_ and I don’t care how cute he looks I wouldn’t get with him.   _Not my type_. The sooner he figured that out the better it would be for all of us.


	3. The World of Birthwrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know what the list of Heroes are, here is the Order of Heroes Roster:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PYzU1S4H4yAhcGSAXodUmOBRJptuDsJLzogXom5OBss/edit?usp=sharing  
> Summoners Notes:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yqczsrVIk6_qmavn2e5CZgpBne0S7OMNT_6UzngzaY8/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Hopefully this all helps. Roster is also linked in the chapter XD and will be linked at every significant mention XD

Before long we travelled back to Askr where I summoned some more heroes.  With their arrival the barracks became a bit more full. I passed Lucius, one of the healers I’d summoned and he smiled and waved at me.  “Hey Lucius!” I said calmly, “You holding up alright? I hope Anna isn’t over working you guys!”

“Please it is my pleasure to help.”

“Yeah!  We like doing it!” Lissa cheered and I grinned,

“Well good.  Try not to get into too much trouble please.” I said grinning as I continued on my rounds.  I saw Ike look like he was getting into a fight with Ephraim and I groaned, “HEY KNOCK IT OFF!” I yelled, “NO FIGHTING IN THE BARRACKS!”

Both of them looked at me and I glowered at them speaking the unspoken question to what was going on, “He started it.  Thus I felt like finishing the argument of who was stronger.” Ephraim said and I frowned,

“I don’t give a fuck.” I snapped, “You two take it to the fucking training grounds.  Jesus fucking Christ! Have some control for fucks sake!” I snarled and Ike and Ephraim stared at me both looking like this was the first time they’d heard that rule and I had an annoying realisation, “Don’t tell me you two weren’t told where the Training Grounds are?” I groaned when there was a nod from both of them and they looked for all the world like they were beginning to regret getting into the fight in the first place as apparently my temper was something to snicker at, “ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” I screamed angrily as the two looked like a pair of children told off.

 

I gathered all of the heroes after that.  From there I laid down the rules. Any and all fights were not to take place in the barracks.  I would _order_ people not to if they kept breaking the rules.  A few hands hesitantly raised and I said firmly, “I don’t care if you don’t agree with someone.  You are _not_ going to fight in the barracks.  If _anyone_ is foolish enough to I _will_ use the contract to _make_ you behave.  The rules are not an _order_ they are a _request_ .  Break the rules and they will be _orders_ .” I said, “ _Do not_ make me order you to follow the rules.” Hands immediately dropped, “Now then,” I continued, “Is there anyone who needs a tour to find things?”

 

We were about to head off to our next mission when Feh, the Order’s cute little messenger owl practically flew at me hooting.  “Hey Feh!” I said affectionately, “Oh a letter for me? Thanks girl.” I chuckled and opened the letter Alfonse and Reflet happened to be there when I opened it, “Huh.  A special summoning event.” I said and I glanced down at the details, and I screamed.

“Uh Chloey?” Alfonse said and I was practically bolting.

“Later~!” I said practically skipping, “I am so not going to miss this!”

 

Of course this summon was vastly different to all of the summons I’d done thus far...I _knew_ which Hero was coming and that I was so eager to meet her wasn’t surprising.  I was hopeful that it wasn’t a crazy hoax because I _wanted_ to have this specific hero on the team.  Even so as the light faded I was met by the sight of a warrior clad in blue armour.  Familiar armour as I beheld the sight of Great Lord Lucina. I was very relieved to see her.  She spoke, “I am Lucina of Ylisse. With Geirskogul in hand I pledge my strength to you!”

“Hello Lucina.” I smiled, “I’m Chloey, it’s really nice to meet you.” I said with a smile.  “Welcome to Askr and the Order of Heroes.” Of course I said this to all the heroes and by now I had my words down to a science, “So would you like me to show you around, we’re going on a mission soon.  You can join us if you like, or take some time to get acclimated to the castle.” I offered and she seemed surprised,

“I would very much like to join you on your mission.” She spoke and I nodded,

“Sure, I’ll give you a brief tour then we’ll be on our way.” I said.

 

Lucina as it soon turned out was pretty happy to stay with the “Summoner Guard” for the first mission that she was coming with us on.  Reflet was also on the guard so that we could talk tactics and ideas on skill sets. Turned out that Reflet and I were fast becoming good friends.  Our mutual dislike of Virion’s flirting and love of books bought us closer together and Reflet had some very great inputs as well. Having freed Roy and his companions we then returned to the castle and I gave Lucina a more thorough tour now that our mission was done.  We we almost heading towards the barracks when I heard Sully yell, “OH YEAH?! I’LL WHIP YOUR ARSE!” I sighed,

“Well looks like you’re about to see the uh, less pleasant side of life here.” I said apologetically, “Normally most of the heroes are fairly nice and get along...there are however exceptions to the rule...and-”

“I WELCOME THE CHALLENGE!  I AM PERFECT AND YOU WON’T BEAT ME!” Said the familiar haughty tone of Tsubaki, I groaned,

“I really don’t like it when those two go at it.” I sighed, “I suppose I’d better go and remind them to behave.”

“Why?” Lucina asked and I said,

“There is a couple of rules that you need to be aware of.  First off, no one is allowed to fight in the barracks at any time...secondly they are to take their fight to the training grounds.” I said, “Most of the Heroes follow those rules without needing to be reminded and Anna likes that rule so much she’s posted it on the mess and key public locations.” I explained as I came to where the yelling was sounding, “So the rule kind of includes all public places.”  I spoke up, “Tsubaki, Sully.” I called to get their attention and they turned, “You know the rule. Training Grounds if you’re going to fight.” Sully looked quite happy with that and Tsubaki glared at me, “I mean it.” I said shortly glaring back at the “Sky” Knight, “Don’t make me order you.” I said and the pair melted away to sort out their dispute on the Training grounds. I sighed,

“It must be tough when they’re like that.” Lucina said and I chuckled,

“They sure can be.  However I don’t mind...much.” I laughed  It was then that Anna showed up and said,

“We need to go to the World of Awakening.” She said,

“Oh joy.” I said, “Two worlds in one day what fun.”

 

Of course I had to go up against Robin...of course.  To see Chrom being used...that angered me. Chrom was one of my favourite people from Awakening and I couldn’t stand seeing it.  I had to keep Kamui away from Chrom since he had the Falchion and I explained it was like a Wyrmslayer. She frowned at that until Lucina asked if she could personally face off against her father.  I winced, “I’d rather you not, but if you can defeat him you’ll free him from the contract.” I said, “Please be careful Lucina.” I told her, like I pretty much told everyone. Though most chose to ignore that fact, I think Lucina appreciated it.  She nodded and Kamui stayed as my guard. Kamui spoke,

“I didn’t know that Chrom’s sword could hurt me so much.” She said frowning,

“It will do more than hurt you Kamui.” I said shuddering with the thought, “It could _kill_ you.  I don’t want that to happen.  Really don’t want that to happen.” I said and she tilted her head,

“I’m glad I have you to watch over me.” She smiled,

“That’s what I’m here for.” I said with a small laugh, “It’s all I can do really.  Oh and add to the [ Roster ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PYzU1S4H4yAhcGSAXodUmOBRJptuDsJLzogXom5OBss/edit?usp=sharing).”

“That’s not entirely true Chloey.” Kamui said, “You seem to know more than you think.” She said with a wink and I sighed,

“I don’t feel like I do Kamui.” I said, “I mean I get that I might seem to be smart enough to figure out everything but I’m barely keeping up.” I admitted quietly and Kamui suddenly pulled me into a hug.

“Well we believe in you.” She said and I blushed,

“Thanks.” I said as Lucina returned,

“He’s free.” I sighed with relief at the words, “And it seems that the deception that the Emblian Empire had given him has also been revealed.”

“Thanks Lucina.” I said, “If you’re hurt Maria can help to heal you.  Or Wrys, I think he was on duty this time.” Lucina giggled and I blushed,

“Of course.” She reassured me, “I am unharmed.”

“That’s good to know.” I said with a smile and Alfonse came over to our little group,

“Our mission was a success.” He said and I rolled my eyes,

“Yes, state the obvious.” I said annoyed, “We can’t rest because we saved a world.”

“Right.” He said and I mentally groaned.  Still crushing on me. I sighed as Anna came over and said,

“Time to go back to Askr,” She said then she sighed, “We need to go to the World of Mystery again.  Emblian soldiers were spotted at the gate according to reports that were sent through.”

“So then they’re after either Marth or someone else.” I said frowning, “Fucking cunts!” I hissed and everyone stared at me and I sighed, “I’m pissed off so what the fuck would you expect?” I snapped.  Oh I _knew_ what was coming.  I knew what I was like too.  I was going to have my period wasn’t I?  Welp so glad they would see me in that state now.  I stormed back without a glance and I heard Anna say,

“What did we do to upset her?”

“Is this because she can’t go home?”

“She didn’t say that she wanted to go back though!”

“Well...I don’t know.” Alfonse said and then he stated the obvious again with, “Maybe we should ask her?”

 

I was soon accosted by Feh as she had one of the usual notices for me.  I sighed and stroked the owl tenderly, “Thanks Feh, now go rest on your perch sweetie.” I said and she hooted at me, “Go on Feh.  I’ll be fine.” I promised and she flew off after I said that. I opened the notice and sighed. Looks like there was an arena event going on.  I sighed, I supposed I could do it but...I didn’t have the team for it. Plus I hated the Arena and avoided it since it wasn’t really my thing.  I hated fighting other summoner’s teams. _Hated_ it.  I’d rather help them than fight them.  I also wasn’t the best tactician and I was sure they’d all be able to mop the floor with me.  I groaned.

 

The worst of my period pain set in and I did not want to leave my quarters.  Alfonse got chewed out when he tried to get me out of bed for breakfast that I knew I wasn’t going to be able to eat without it making me feel sick.  Given how bad I was cramping and how bad it normally got I was surprising he didn’t get _more_ chewed out.  Of course I was almost ready to just curl up and deal with the worst of the cramps when there was a knock on the door, “Chloey, you okay?” Reflet’s voice floated through the door, I sighed,

“Don’t mind me.” I said and the door opened as she came in,

“Alfonse said you were pretty mad at him.” She giggled,

“Yes well, he’s about as observant as a stone.” I said rolling my eyes, “I’ll be fine come tomorrow.” I said, “This is just short term pain really.”

“Oh are you hurt?  Do you need a healer?” Reflet asked,

“I’ll be fine Reflet.” I assured her, “It’s uh... _that_ time of the month.”

“Oh.  I see.” Reflet said understanding almost at once, she frowned, “You have pain when it happens?” She asked and I nodded,

“First day’s always the worst.  The cramps are shit to deal with and...I know when I’m due because I start snapping.” I winced,

“I don’t know if I ever have had pain like that before…” Reflet looked confused, “I don’t remember.” She said at last and I replied,

“Well it is different for everyone.  I just happen to be one of those ones that get the pain.” I explained, “It doesn’t normally last for long so I don’t worry.  I try to avoid painkillers unless I absolutely have to take them.”

“Are you sure you don’t need a healer?” Reflet asked,

“I’ll make do.” I said, “I don’t want to waste resources on me that are not strictly necessary.” I said, “Summoner or not I am not to be put above everyone else.” I said firmly.

  


~~~Reflet~~~

 

I left Chloey’s quarters after she assured me that she’d be fine.  I was worried. She looked like she was in so much pain and yet she said she’d be fine.  I spotted Alfonse looking a little shook up. I heard he’d thoroughly been chewed out by Chloey this morning and seeing as how she was rather pale, I had to wonder what Alfonse had said or done to make her so upset.  She was an odd person to be sure. Her words sharper than a blade at times, yet she frequently was hardest on those she seemed to _know_ had potential to do great things.  She pushed us to be strong, sometimes snapping when we got hurt worrying over us like a mother hen.  She always told us to be careful, every Hero, every time we walked onto the battlefield.

 

As I walked I passed Lissa, Chrom’s little sister whom I had yet to figure out if she came from my world or not, “Excuse me Lissa!” I called and she skidded to a stop, eyes wide and she blushed slightly,

“Hey Reflet!” She smiled widely, “How can I help you?” She was so bright and happy I couldn’t help but smile back,

“I just came from seeing Chloey,” I explained, “And well, she might need some help.”

“Oh?  Did she get hurt?” Lissa said immediately looking worried,

“No, no!” I said rapidly, “It’s more like cramping.” I explained, “She’s suffering from cramping due to her monthly blood.”

“Oh, the poor thing!” Lissa winced, “I’ll see if I can do anything Reflet.”

“Thanks Lissa, I’m glad you’re able to help.” I said,

“I should be thanking you!  I wouldn’t have known to help otherwise!” Lissa giggled, “You and Robin are both really alike.  He was always watching out for us, like Chloey too I guess. So I’ll just have to work extra hard to help out!” She said and left me to my thoughts.

  


~~~Chloey~~~

 

I had checked to see what we needed for the World of Mystery and groaned.  I managed to sit up, change my pad, and wince as I sat at the desk that was in my room to write on.  I made a note that I’d need to do some summoning again. As I grunted from the pain of my cramps and tenderness over all that made sitting a pain that wasn’t going away I was about ready to call it quits when I heard a knock.  I swear to fucking god if Alfonse was there...I would hit him with Breidablik and be done with it.

“Hey Chloey?  You there?” Lissa’s voice surprised me,

“Yeah, come in.” I said surprised.  Lissa came in with a staff in hand and I couldn’t help but sigh, “I thought I said to Reflet not to ask for a healer…” I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose underneath my glasses,

“Oh come on!  I’d do the same for everyone else.” Lissa said hands on her hips and I chuckled,

“Alright, alright.” I said hands held up in surrender, “I don’t think that there’s much that can be done.” I said easing down on the bed, leaning slightly so that I wasn’t sitting on my tender nether regions.  It would hurt 300% more.

“That bad huh?” Lissa said noticing how I was sitting,

“Yeah and now you know why I didn’t want to go sit at the mess hall tables.” I said and Lissa winced,

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

By the time the afternoon came around we’d gone to the World of Mystery and found out that Tiki was under contract.  Freeing her was easily enough done and I said, “Welp that was fun...not.” Alfonse frowned. “Seriously though.” I began, “This is beginning to become a problem.  Are you _that_ short staffed you can’t even guard the gateways?” I asked and Alfonse spoke,

“It’s not that.” He sighed, “The Emblian Empire has too many soldiers, and as much as we try, our numbers just don’t stack up.”

I sighed.  The kid had a point, “Be that as it may, we need to stop this from getting out of hand.” I said firmly, “Also I’d hazard a guess and say this could very well be a distraction, so we’ll need to get back to Askr.” I said as Anna came over,

“Right, you are Chloey.” She confirmed, “Also how are you holding up?  I heard you weren’t doing so well this morning.”

“I’m fine.” I said, “Seriously don’t worry about me.  I’m not going to make my heath take a back seat to anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Anna looked at me a moment longer and sighed.

 

The trip to Askr was quiet.  Corrin was walking with me and for once it seemed that Alfonse was being caught up on some other tasks.  As we walked Corrin said quietly, “You can lean on me, my brothers may be bigger, but I can shoulder more than my fair share.”

“Thanks Corrin I appreciate it.” I told him, “Know that favour is returned in kind.” I said and he blushed, “I can carry more than you might think, despite how frail I may seem physically at least.”

He grinned and he chuckled.

“I'll keep that in mind.” He said and I laughed.

 

When we arrived it was almost dinner time and Corrin and I chatted about everything and nothing.  I didn't care what Alfonse said. Bonds were what gave people strength. He really needed to learn that lesson and soon.  Even if I was forgotten by them, I would cherish every memory and every moment. That is what Alfonse had to learn.

 

By the time I had gone to bed it was almost dark enough that I would need a torch or something similar to light my way.  I was ready to rest. I carefully opened my door and set aside some space for Feh in case she came with anything. Plus she usually came in at night to see me before she went out hunting for mice or other such small animals.  I carefully avoided sitting my tender nether down on the flat of the chair and picked up the book I was reading, “ _Hoshido and Nohr a Traveller’s Guide_ ” and flicked to the page about Hoshido’s Queen Mikoto.  She was a strange woman, foolish in my thoughts. Not only was she dumb enough to let a _very_ young Corrin go with Sumeragi, she also failed to consider what would have happened.  I frowned. Typical.

 

The next morning arrived and I let out a small grunt of discomfort.  We were to be up “early" according to Anna since we had a lot to get through.  I would have laughed but I suppose she had a point. As I arrived to the mess it was clear that I was the last one to get there, Anna frowning at me as I staggered to a table after grabbing some food.  I could barely move when Kamui came over and said, “Morning Chloey, how are you today?”

“Sleepy.” I said trying to force my eyes to open as per usual, “I don't think last night was that restful.”

Heads swivelled as soon as I said that and several people looked mildly concerned.  Alfonse in particular seemed to worry but I gave no mind to it, “We're going to Hoshido today right?” I asked as Anna came to talk with me,

“Well yes that is where the Emblian Empire Soldiers were sighted heading towards.” She said and I let out a low sigh,

“Sure.” I said, “I'll be ready in five.” I hopped.

 

When we arrived at Hoshido it was clear that yet again we had to deal with trouble.  Hardly surprising then that I somehow managed to keep it together. Ryoma didn't believe a word that was said and I groaned.  How the fuck did I think that they'd listen to reason. Ryoma was every bit as _annoying as fucking Birthwrong Xander_.  If not fucking worse!  The stupid cunt!

“We will not be defeated by you!” Ryoma yelled.  I groaned, “Everyone do not let harm befall Hoshido!”


	4. The Grandmaster

As expected Ryoma insisted in single combat.  I however strategically had the team break through to keep together.  As I did so I realised that Kamui was looking mildly distressed and I spoke, “Kamui are you alright?” I asked her,

“I’ll be okay.” She said wincing,

“Is it because we have to fight Ryoma?” I asked worried, “Kamui you know I don’t want to force you into an uncomfortable situation…”

“I’ll be okay.” She said, “I can try to speak some sense into him.”

“I’ll stay with Chloey,” Lucina said, “Reflet, will be here as well as Henry.”

“Okay, I’ll go and see if I can stop Ryoma.” Kamui said with a nod and she made her way over to where Ryoma was.

 

I didn’t hear what was said but seeing the battle as it was...it was enough to make me want to swear.  I was about ready to start cursing up a storm when Kamui arrived with Ryoma, I instinctively bowed and Ryoma raised an eyebrow, “I did not expect someone to be versed in Hoshidian culture.” He said at last and I realised that they had Japanese like culture,

“I have a country in the world that I am from that seems to be similar to Hoshido.” I explained, “I certainly did not expect to have the honour of meeting you in person, Prince Ryoma.” I was well aware of two shadows watching us.

“I personally wanted to thank you.” The Prince said, and Kamui grinned,

“I have no need for thanks, though I appreciate it all the same.  I’m just happy that we freed you without any losses on either side.” I explained calmly

“You are quite generous,” Ryoma said, “We are indebted to you all the same.”

 

With the mess of the World of Birthwrong dealt with, Anna showed up as I was reading about Michalis since I’d heard Maria mention him.  “We need to get ready for another mission.” She said and I wondered why she was telling me that. “Also you haven't done a summoning for a while is there any reason?”

I sighed and lent back, “I will summon when we have a need.  As yet I haven't really had to. Why is Veronica causing a problem?”

“No, no, of course not!” Anna said with a blush,

“Then why do I need to summon another hero?” I asked having summoned more or less the same heroes for a while.  I felt it only fair that they get to go back home since I didn’t really feel it was right to keep them here if they didn’t want to be (mostly because they didn’t like their other versions).  Plus I was saving up some feathers because I had a sense that they would be needed at some point. It was funny to think that I was a tactician. Shit when did that shit happen? Holy fuck!

“To boost our ranks.” Anna suggested and I rolled my eyes,

“Sure, force more people to come here, then make them feel bad for wanting to go home?” I shot back at her and Anna winced, “Yeah fucking right.” I said pointedly, “No.  If there comes a need I will until then, FUCK NO.”

 

I came out to see what the fuss was about in the Mess as there was a loud yell of fury and a _lot_ of swearing.  I turned the corner and saw Niles gripping his arm and Sully looking like she was ready to _murder_ him.  I frowned, “What the fuck is going on here?” I demanded and almost at once several faces looked at me,

“Apparently there was an argument over seating arrangements.” I turned to see Sophia looking winded and I sighed,

“And let me guess they decided to ignore the rules didn’t they?” I asked darkly.  The room was silent and Sully looked rather pale,

“No, Niles was the one that start-”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHO STARTED IT HINOKA!” I yelled furiously, “I ASKED EVERYONE NOT TO BREAK THE RULES!”

There were awkward glances and Niles smirked, “Don’t get your panties in a knot.” He said,

“Shut the fuck up Niles!” I snapped and he flinched back suddenly, “I do not want to hear your crap.” I shot at him. Something in my tone affected everyone.  I didn’t care as Niles had pushed my buttons for the last time, “Either you toe the line or god fucking help me…” I groaned,

“Hey Chloey, I was wondering if you had some time to-” Reflet spoke up and I sighed,

“Not today Refie,” I said suddenly very tired,

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked and I sighed,

“I’ll be fine.  As long as people don’t misbehave.” I said and there was a collective groan at that.  “I’m going to go to bed.” I announced, since Nino had gone an hour ago herself I felt it was needed.  Plus I felt my body demand it. With that said I went to my quarters and took my medication and prepared for bed.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

All before me the world I knew was slowly coming under my control.  I felt happy, though to be fair I wasn’t particularly worried about what the worms below me were doing.  I never bothered to notice them. Let them run and flee. I would do as I wanted. I must have killed a good number of insects before.  Even so there was a part of me that wondered why I kept seeing a worm in a white coat that somehow I couldn’t stomp. I frowned and took my frustration out on the worms that were present.  Their screams were soothing. I wanted more.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

We travelled to the World of Blazing and freed it easily enough, Eliwood being grateful to us.  He of course hoped to one day meet again under more friendly circumstances and I was standing out a little from the group.  Sharena spoke, “Hey Chloey, is everything okay?” She asked, “You’ve been pretty quiet-”

“Sharena, please don’t.  I know you feel like you should get me to talk but right now, I just want to be left with my thoughts.” I said quietly, of course she looked more worried than before and I said quietly, “Sometimes it’s best to leave people to think when they need it.”

“Are you thinking about your world?” Sharena asked and I sighed,

“No, nothing could be further from my mind right about now.” I admitted, “Most of the people from my world don’t like me for some reason or another.  Mostly because I can be...well a little uncompromising, harsh and say things that could be perceived as nasty or horrible. Especially when I’m in the...well less than pleasant moods I can get into.  What they don’t understand is that I perceive things _very_ differently to them.  My own family are not...well they are sometimes supportive but they don’t really understand me.” I admitted, “It’s not helped by the fact that I _am_ difficult to get along with at times.”

“Well I guess that’s true, but you’ve done nothing but tried to help us!” Sharena said and I sighed,

“That is because I always see something through.  No matter what or how long it takes me, though most people would want it to be done sooner...I do things in my own time.” I said quietly.

 

~~~Alfonse~~~

 

“So then, why is that a problem?” My sister asked Chloey, who frowned,

“How can it not be?” She said and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.  She was a very untameable person, like the intensity of a fierce storm; her anger like the forking lightning in the sky, though her anger amuses some because she isn’t a very tall person.  Her lack of height in general makes most think of her as a child though she seems to be much older than that. She calls me a child and I am in my nineteenth year. She had said at some point that she was as old as Commander Anna but that is impossible.  She barely looks as old as Sharena! Yet the way she talks...I think I may be reading too much into it. She’s something I can’t read. Chloey’s eyes have a brightness about them, and I can’t help but wonder if there is more to her than my eyes can see. She is like a bird that flies just out of reach.  I for the life of me can’t think of why she’s so cold. Like the ice of Nifl and yet my heart could not...I knew I was unable to block out her words. She had a harsh tongue and yet...and yet...she was a gentle soul, she hated the idea that anyone would get hurt. I almost felt like I couldn’t keep up with her.  She really did make me feel like I had a lot to learn about other worlds. I didn’t however want my heart to be broken again...though I knew I was falling for her more and more...gods help me!

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

We headed back to Askr.  I hardly noticed what was going on as Anna pretty much went on about finding their missing comrade.  I barely paid it any mind as I kind of figured something out. I was about part way through the book I was reading when Anna came in and spoke, “Chloey,” She said, “I’ve been meaning to talk with you.”

“What about?” I said raised eyebrow,

“We’re going to make another attempt to find our comrade.  I want you to come with us.” She said,

“Sure.” I sighed, picking out new material for Nino to learn to read.  Anna sighed, “Look, you’re well aware that sometimes people come into our lives and leave just as swiftly as they came right?” I asked her and she looked depressed.

 

I was right about what was likely going to happen.  We freed the Heroes in this different world of Awakening and the Lucina we spoke to said she’d not seen the man that Anna was looking for.  I was surprised when Robin came over,

“You have quite the mind for tactics.” He said at last and I frowned,

“I don’t think so Robin.” I said, “We were a step too shy of getting into trouble.” He frowned at my words, “I am no tactician.”

“Then what are you?  You seemed to be quite capable on the battlefield with directing your allies.” He said,

“Only because…” I sighed, “Only because I trust their judgement and try to make sure that they have the needed advantages.”

“Then you are a tactician.” Robin said calmly,

Am I though?  I wanted to ask.  The only problem with that was I didn’t have any strategical knowhow and I wasn’t trained in tactics like he was.  “I...no, I still don’t think I am a tactician. I advise my teams but I do not order them.” I admitted, “A tactician does more than that.”

Hell I had never got past hard mode on _Fire Emblem Awakening_ for fucks sake.  And I had never…

“Chloey!  We need to head back to Askr.” Alfonse called and I sighed,

“I would look forwards to speaking with you again some time.” Robin said with a smile,

“I’d be glad to.” I said to him, “Who knows maybe we could work with Reflet to craft the perfect strategies!” We laughed and Robin turned to go back to Lucina, “Oh and Robin, I’m sure that Chrom’d be glad to know this world has you to help Lucina.”

He blushed suddenly and I turned to Alfonse, “What did you say to Robin?” He asked and I rolled my eyes,

“Nothing for your ears kiddo.” I said ruffling his hair.  Alfonse went red suddenly and I wondered if he’d stopped crushing on me yet.  I hopped so. I didn’t need him crushing on me.

 

When we came back to Askr we were accosted by what few soldiers Askr had.  Apparently the capital was under attack. I frowned and said, “So what have you done for defense?  Have you created choke points?” I demanded unthinkingly, “Have you set up units with high enough defense to create those choke points?  What type of units are you facing?” The soldier said,

“We...we were up against Heroes.” He said and I cursed loudly,

“Then what are we waiting for?” I said, “Reflet, Lucina, Corrin and Lissa, I need the four of you to play guards, you were all in combat and need to have a break, Kamui, Merric, Hana and Maria, can the four of you be a team for me?” I asked, “I’ll need you to start to shift the balance of power, Effie, Arthur, Jeorge and Azama, you’re the next team.  Linde, Gunter, Hinata and Niles, I need the four of you to work together. Lucius, Wrys I need the two of you on standby, Clarine I need you to be on active duty with the rest of the Askran healers.” I requested, “Everyone else you’re on back up in case things go south!” I said and everyone pulled out their weapons and proceeded to head towards the castle with purpose.  “Nino! Raigh! I need the two of you to stay with Clarine!” I said suddenly and the pair looked at me, “She’s going to need your protection.”

“I’ll do my best!” Nino cried,

“Fine…” Raigh groaned,

“Think of it as a training session Raigh.” I said, “You wouldn’t be on this mission if I didn’t think you could do it.”

 

Once I had more of an idea of what was going on I sat my phone on the table.  I checked it and saw that there was an interesting thing going on. With everything that was needed I guessed that I would have to make do with what I had.  Even so I figured that I would have to make sure that everyone knew what was going on. As I moved Lucina was quick to follow me. Reflet had her tome out and Lissa and Corrin were also on alert.  “Alright so the four of us are going to have to be quite mobile, Corrin how’s your leg? I hope it’s not too sore.”

“I’m alright thanks to Lissa’s skillful healing.” He informed me,

“Thank god.” I said then I frowned when I saw Anna running up,

“Chloey!  We need to go to the Summoning Ruins.  Veronica’s trying to destroy them!”

“Fucking bitch!” I snapped, “Alright looks like we’ve got to change our plan a little bit.” I said running with the five of them towards the Summoning Ruins.  Fuck Veronica!

 

We arrived in the nick of time it seemed and I groaned mentally, “Reflet you have Keen Gronnwolf+ ready?  We’re going to have to rely on that to take out Xander. Corrin you’re going to have to watch out for Veronica, don’t let her get you at range, Lucina, keep an eye out for her too, Lissa, I need you to keep everyone at full health and make sure that you keep clear of the enemy okay?”

“Sure!” Lissa said as I started to work out what the best approach for Veronica was.  She naturally decided to try and kill us first.

 

Reflet took out Xander with an Ignus strike and I winced as she almost got wiped out by Veronica.  Corrin spotting that Reflet was in trouble was quick to come in and I watched as he took Veronica out defeating her easily enough.  In the end we won the battle and Veronica fled. I heaved a sigh of relief for a brief moment before I ran over to Reflet, “Reflet!” I cried as she was being healed by Lissa, “You okay?!  I’m so sorry I should have seen Veronica pulling that crap!”

“I’m alright Chloey.” Reflet assured me, “Thanks Corrin.”

“It was the least I could do.” Corrin stated, “I’m just glad that we could stop their plans.”

“Yes well I for one could have done without the near misses.” I sighed and Lucina came over to me,

“That was the fiercest battle I’ve been in for a while.” She admitted, “But we succeeded.” She said,

“At what cost…” I sighed.  “We will only have more fighting to come.”

I hated it when I was right...


	5. Order of Heroes Roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I got asked as to which Heroes I have summoned, here is the actual list...updated as new heroes arrive to the barracks XD

**Order of Heroes Roster**

 

 **Anna** (The Commander of the Order- also known as the most annoying rule maker, also the biggest moneygrubber in the army, constantly thinks about the next biggest scheme to turn a quick buck.  Useless bench unit.)

 **Alfonse** (Prince of Askr and totally not my type.  He has been growing on me however, still not my type romantically.  Alfonse does have a thing for Fjorm and that's his saving grace.)

 **Sharena** (Alfonse's sister, the one who wants to be friends with everyone.  Didn't get the meme about how fatal that would be. Should probably watch out for her and Hrìd possibly having babies at some point...)

 

_Notes are mildly important to be made here…_

 

 **Chloey** (What is there to say about myself?  Well I summon people and that's about all I'm useful for.  Apparently Grima’s favourite human, and I tend to be the one that every seeks out.  The least likely to get _any_ decent sleep without Grima.)

 

_Note Units appear in Order of their summoning by me I should add notes at some point too...though I doubt that will ever happen. ~~Maybe when Anna stops being such a bitch about everything~~. _

 

 **Virion** (dumb flirt but good with a bow.  Duke of Rosanne and mostly outspoken...when he's primping and what not.  The second most useful first unit.)

 **Mathew** (who now?  Is an occasional smart mouth but sticks to the shadows.  I'm not even sure I should even invest in this guy.)

 **Raigh** (A kid who ain't seeing a fucking battlefield god damn it!)

 **Ogma** (Mercenary dude level headed most of the time)

 **Nino** (Cinnamon Roll number 1, I am going to kill the bastard that made her an assassin...)

 **Cordelia** (Needs to relax)

 **Clarine** (Stuck up bitch)

 **Selena** (Severa clearly but don’t tell anyone I said that)

 **Florina** (Cinnamon Roll number 2)

 **Corrin** (Male, sweet and thoughtful but not my type romantically is a good brother though...)*

 **Setsuna** (Oh god don’t take this one out of the Castle!)

 **Effie** (Super strong, ask her for all strength related tasks)

 **Corrin aka Kamui** (Female, sort of like a sister)*

 **Jeorge** (Not my type clearly)

 **Henry** (SINnamon Roll number 1 best friend and brother like Corrin)*

 **Azama** (Monk…)

 **Felicia** (Cinnamon Roll number 3)

 **Maria** (Cinnamon Roll number 4)

 **Fir** (Nope, no comment)

 **Beruka** (Assassin thinly disguised as a retainer)

 **Eirika** (Too Nice for her own Good…)

 **Saizo** (Sour Bastard needs to lighten the fuck up)

 **Arthur** (Unlucky Superhero wannabe.)

 **Robin aka Reflet** (Female, my best friend despite the fact that she might forget me.  The second biggest book reader)*

 **Linde** (No comments here)

 **Gunter** (Veteran Number 1)

 **Lissa** (Cinnamon Roll number 5, best Healer in Arena)*

 **Rebecca** (Sweet and cute)

 **Stahl** (The Average Guy...a good shoulder to lean on when needed)

 **Jaffar** (Needs to be reminded he’s worth something on a regular basis)

 **Merric** (Mage Guy)

 **Catria** (Pegasus Knight…)

 **Hana** (Don’t ask…)

 **Draug** (Armour Guy)

 **Niles** (Eww...do not want to talk to him _ever_ even if I’ve been through hell.  The last person I’d want to have sex with is bi, I wish he was just gay)

 **Hinata** (Same as Niles in that I wouldn’t have sex with this guy either)

 **Tsubaki** (Also same as Niles, somewhat arrogant)

 **Lucius** (Sweet and cute I am sick of the others thinking he’s a woman...I should hit a few people with Breidablik…)*

 **Hinoka** (Thighs Chan…)

 **Wrys** (Skilled Healer)

 **Sophia** (Delicate flower)

 **Shanna** (Trainee)

 **Ephraim** (Hates Ike with a passion....those two are always fighting)

 **Ike** (Hates Ephraim.  Apparently started it and the pair have been fighting since then.  My _least_ favourite hero)

 **Odin** (Owain obviously and I don’t know how no one figured that out...never fails to make me laugh and seems to know it)*

 **Sully** (Stahl’s other half.  I swear those two are the best together.  Reflet and I ship of course!)

 **Lucina** (Brave Princess, the very definition of Cinnamon Roll.  Also is the sweetest person. The most driven, also shipped with Robin.  Reflet doesn’t agree but I’m shipping away!)*

 **Eliwood** (Roy’s Dad.)

 **Athena** (Cool Accent, nice Lady)

 **Lon’qu** (Scared of me because I’m a woman.  I have been trying to help him decrease his gynophobia…)*

 **Ceada** (Marth’s girlfriend shippy ship ship with Marth...I wonder if they’ll end up having a baby together, I hope so!)

 **Tailtiu** (D-)

 **Chrom** (regular variant, also a fucking Peeper!  Hates Grimmy and usually tries to goad Grimmy into fights.  Also bi...and did I mention he’s a peeping tom?)*

 **Lukas** (The last one I want to apologise)

 **Lilina** (Roy’s girlfriend of course!  Must ship...must ship hard. Reflet approves, Robin...not so much)

 **Bartre** (Axe)

 **Seliph** (Surprisingly quiet and shy)

 **Ike** (Brave Hero, is more mature than regular Ike, still gets into fights with both regular Ike and Ephraim over who's stronger, which only serves to make me want to throttle all three of them)*

 **Clair** (Pegasus Knight Noble)

 **Michalis** (Annoying to even ask to do anything.  Must always use contract to make him behave)

 **Donnel** (The relatable one.  Gotta love a fellow farmer)

 **Fjorm** (The gentle one.  Really thinks she owes me...she doesn’t)*

 **Robin aka Robby Boo** (to Brave Lucina _only_ Male and a great help liked Lucina from the beginning and begged me to help him since he was too shy.  Of course I helped them get together and Reflet has kind of come around since she spoke with him)*

 **Laslow** (Inigo grew up but is still an annoying little flirt.  Will hit with Breidablik the next time he tries that flirting shit on me...or just let Grimmy deal with him...the latter being very tempting.)

 **Xander** (Conquest/Revelation Husbando, also has some insanely good writing.  Also taught me how to use a sword kind of...)*

 **Palla** (Pegasus Knight)

 **Tiki** (Naga’s Voice, also a great person to turn to for advice)

 **Mae** (Blegh)

 **Reinhardt aka Reinie** (tome variant, also given the nickname because I can’t say his name properly no matter how many times he and others have tried to help me)

 **Navarre aka Navie** (No words)

 **Gerome** (Hurting and hiding it, I really want to help this guy out)*

 **Catria aka Katie** (spring variant, called Katie because I had to)*

 **Peri** (PTSD.  Trying to help her through it.)*

 **Oscar** (A surprisingly good cook)*

 **Mathilda aka Hilda** (Also great advice)*

 **Ursula** (Could be dangerous)

 **Lloyd** (Meh)

 **Camilla** (spring Variant also a great Big Sister literally since I’m so damn short!)*

 **Black Knight aka B.K** (Not a man of man words)

 **Est** (Little Pegasus Knight)

 **Narcian aka Narcissistic Bastard** (An idiot that I keep around to laugh at because I am a sadistic bitch at times.  Constantly gets pissed at being given the short end of duties. I dictate said duties...totally a sadistic bitch...)

 **Abel** (Has to be Stahl’s ancestor at some point...totally chill)

 **Xander** (Spring Variant has an untold desire to hide decorated eggs in the castle, should let him do that at some point for some fun)*

 **Gwendolyn aka Gwen** (Don’t ask how she can move in her armour...just don’t)

 **Jagen** **aka Veteran** (Veteran number 2)

 **Tiki** (Dragon Scion also too cute needs lots of hugs and several playmates)*

 **Barst** (Axe)

 **Legion** (Axe, Axe, Axe and did I say axe?  Dense as fuck)

 **Nowi** (regular variant, needs a lot of playtime, should let her play with little Tiki)*

 **Clarisse aka Clari** (my personal guard until I summoned Grimmy; does fight Grimmy on occasion to “get stronger” apparently)*

 **Cecilia** (Riding Mage Unit not that great)

 **Frederick** (Chrom’s butler and definitely hates Grimmy, won’t touch him because of me)

 **Oboro** (The one to turn to when you need new clothes, best tailor _ever_ )

 **Nephenee** (She talks with an accent she doesn’t like.  I’ve told her I don’t care and to talk normally around me.)

 **Berkut aka Proud Bastard** (Needs to work on his pride and manners.  Contracts are such lovely things sometimes...)

 **Faye** (Alm’s fangirl)

 **Valter** (Same as Niles)

 **Arvis** (Mildly unsettling)

 **Zephiel** (Needs some work)

 **Camus** (Poor guy practically needs help)

 **Saias** (Tactical advice welcome)

 **Finn** (Should have not summoned before Leif.  I’m not hearing the end of it)

 **Morgan aka Morgie** (Female, also my apprentice, though I don’t see why she should be.  Also apparently my daughter as well...)*

 **Seth** (Meh)

 **Cherche** (Also a skilled Tailor.  She should open shop with Oboro and I’d be happy to model with them even though I lack the body for it)

 **Gaius** (regular variant shipping with Tharja, Reflet agreed without hesitation.  Something tells me that Reflet does _not_ like Tharja)

 **Raven** (Revenge)

 **Fae** (Cinnamon roll 6 should make a playgroup for all these little kids)*

 **Dorcas** (Give the bloke a break Naga!)

 **Soleil aka Flirty** (Inigo’s daughter.  The damn genes are strong.  Also bi.)*

 **Rhajat** (Bi.  Definitely bi.  I asked and regretted asking in the same token.)*

 **Leon** (Same as Niles in that I wouldn’t have sex with this guy.  Also a mild idiot.)

 **Gordin** (Cinnamon Roll 7)

 **Soren** (Arrogant to a degree, thinks he’s the best.  Robin and Reflet beat him...is obsessed with Ike does give decent tactical advice at times.  When he's not being a dick.)

 **Kana aka Tiny** (male, also cinnamon roll, really needs to grow some more)*

 **Klein** (Noble)

 **Camilla** (regular variant, great big sister, Boobs Chan...)*

 **Suzukaze aka Kaze** (Shadow ninja...very hard to spot unless he wants you to see him.)

 **Jacob** (Kamui’s overzealous butler, fights Frederick a _lot_ and has yet to learn the art of manners.)

 **Lachesis aka Arrogant Bitch** (Seriously arrogant and holds her brother in high regard.  Grimmy mopped the floor with said brother and she hasn’t spoken to me since because I didn’t stop them fighting)

 **Alm** (Does not get along with Grimmy at all)

 **Hawkeye** (The guy who walks around without his shirt on)

 **Serra** (Me, me, me, me, me. Aka a worse version of Severa)

 **Cain** (Rash, likely Sully’s ancestor at some point)

 **Titania** (The only one I’ve seen make young Ike toe the line, frequently has to stand in and stop him fighting with Ephraim)

 **Takumi** (Not my type)

 **Priscilla** (Jealous much?)

 **Marth** (regular variant, relaxing to be around, though Grimmy hates it when I spend time with Marth)*

 **Julius** (Gives me the creeps)

 **Kagero** (Cover up that chest damn it!  Way too much breast for her own good.)

 **Boey** (Lazyish, will avoid training where he can)

 **Luke** (Needs to calm the fuck down)

 **Marth aka Mars** (Altean Groom, also wants to be with Ceada, regular Marth won’t allow it.  I’ve promised to try and summon the matching Ceada for Mars)*

 **Eldigan** (Got beat big time by Grimmy, picked the fight in the first place I haven’t seen Grimmy look so please as when he mopped the floor with this guy.  Joined the Summoner guard when he reached level 40 and has since apologised to Grimmy.)*

 **Amelia** (Cinnamon Roll 8)

 **Nanna** (Healing unit much nicer than her mother.)

 **Olivia** (Dance, dance, shy when she’s not dancing)*

 **Shigure** (Has a beautiful singing voice is also a good artist as well)*

 **Linus** (Mad...refers to missions as “hunting”)

 **Tharja aka Flower** (Bride obsessed with Robin, need to find her a Gaius to shippy ship ship)*

 **Roderick aka Rod** (Actually level headed)

 **Oliver** (EWW.  Would not have sex with _ever_.  The grossest one with too much body fat.)

 **Canas** (Bookworm.  Joins the ranks of Robin, Reflet, Grimmy and I)

 **Roy aka Ross** (Devotion Variant, too sweet, need to get him Lilian so I can shipity ship ship)

 **Lyon** (Not my type)

 **Sothe** (Not my type, gotta get Machiah for fucks sake)

 **Gaius aka Guire** (Summer Variant might ship with Flower)

 **Tana** (Summer Variant, really loves to swim, also flies too)

 **Marth aka Lucina** (to me _only_ to everyone else it’s **Mask** she was shocked to find out I knew her entire story.  However I am the occasional shoulder she leans on when she needs it.)*

 **Legault** (Assassin)

 **Maribelle** (Dire Damsel, also the most strict on my manners not that I needed it.)*

 **Leo** (Summer Variant like tomatoes lol)

 **Walhart aka Wally** (If I want to get a rise out of him)

 **Roy** (regular variant sweet kid shiping with Lilian for shenanigans between Eliwood and Hector when I get him)

 **Ares** (Not my type)

 **Tharja aka Crazy Stalker Lady aka Silver** (regular, shipping with Gaius ASAP)*

 **Takumi aka Tami** (empty Vessel has no idea what’s going on sometimes)

 **Grima aka Grimmy** (to me _only_ to everyone else he’s **Grima** , SINnamon roll 2 have had sex with)*

 **Eirika** (Mounted Mage)

 **Takumi aka Kumi** (Summer Variant Takumi)

 **Xander** (Hoshidan Dance Variant, is learning the traditional Hoshidan dances)*

 **Sheena** (A sacrifice to teach Grimmy an A skill, is well aware she's just fodder.)

 **Gray** (Smart arse)

 **Elincia** (Nice Pegasus Knight)

 **Arya** (Skilled with the Sword, also where’s Astra?)

 **Tobin** (Honest, I like it)

 **Clive** (Rich boy)

 **Arden** (Great guard)

 **Joshua** (Got into a fight with Grimmy...lost said fight to my amusement)

 **Veronica** (Brave Hero Variant, cinnamon roll and I really feel sorry for our Veronica)*

 **Reinhardt** **aka Blade Boy** (Sword wielder fights with Lief all the time)

 **Lief** (Fights with Reinhardt a _lot_ hates both of them for some foolish reason)

 **Marth** **aka Hero King Marth** (He's not convinced he's a hero, but all my Lucinas are having a hard time not getting excited with his arrival.)*

 **Jamke** (Hates ‘strange magic’ apparently, an archer who doesn’t get along with certain people)

 **Myrrh** (Little Dragon kid)

 **Ethlyn** (Mother hen, always telling me off about my appearance like Maribelle)*

 **Flora** (One of my favourite cinnamon rolls, I hated what happened in Birthwrong to her)*

 **Morgan** ( _Male_ , Apprentice number 2 also my son…)*

 **Celica** (Alm’s Girlfriend, ships are sailing)

 **Garon** (Yeah I don't fucking know how the fuck he's a hero too…)

 **Libra** (The calm one, and one of the few heroes Grimmy tolerates around me, if only for healing)*

 **Azura** (The songstress with an axe, loves to sing and is very good at it, would totally rather sing than fight if she has the choice.)*

 **Laegjarn** (Flying sword user.)

 **Sakura** (Princess of Hoshido, cinnamon roll, the only character from Birthwrong I can tolerate also joined the guard because she wanted to help.)*

 **Henry** (Halloween Version, loves to cause some trouble)*

 **Dorcas** (Halloween Version)

 **Nowi** (Halloween Version)*

 **Ophelia** (Owain's future daughter, she is like a female Owain that is just too cute not to have around)*

 **Marisa** (Miss aloof)

 **Hinoka** (Thighs chan 2.0 Kinshi addition)

 **Owain** (No seriously, legit Owain…)*

 **Celica** (The possessed version…)

 **Loki** (Legit can't figure out wtf she wants I swear she's got something between those breasts of hers)*

 **Aversa** (Too damn cute for her own good, really needs help to be free)*

 **Myrrh** (Halloween Version kinda cute, loves candy)

 **Genny** (A novelist in the making and one who I've had the pleasure of calling my friend and editor)*

 **Corrin** ( **Creamie** Dream Prince Version)*

 **Corrin** (New Year Variant)*

 **Eliwood** (Devotion Day Version)

 **Azura** (Tiny songstress version)*

 **Mikoto** (Kind and also very much a caring person, surprise, surprise.  Loves even when others are not her children)*

 **Kanna** (Female cinnamon roll too cute also under my care because she got attached to Grimmy and I)*

 **Kami** (Dream Kamui.)*

 **Ryoma** (Serious as fuck Samurai)

 **Ylgr** (Fjorm's little sister cute af and general troublemaker)*

 **Garnef** (OG evil guy…)

 **Surtr** (The fuck is he a hero?!  Well shit. This _is_ fucked up...next they'll have Validar in the fucking game…)

 **Mia** (She is looking for adventure)*

 **Silvia** (Dancer girl)

 **Grima** (Female edition...known as **Gimurei** by me only, is jealous of Grimmy)*

 **Laevatein** (Sister to Laegjarn, refers to herself as a weapon)

 **L'Arachel** (Mage lady who I have no clue about)

 **Brave Hector** (Not the hero I wanted.  But he's a nice dude)

 **Helbindi** (Mùspell general, gruff on the outside big softie on the inside)

 **Lucina** (aka **Legendary Lucina** follows me alot, doesn't understand how I am able to stop Grimmy from destruction)*

 **Hrìd** (Fjorm's older brother, sensible and easy enough to get along with)*

 **Sigurd** (Seliph's dad.  Seems pretty chill)*

 **Brave Lyn** (Lady of the Plains and all round a sweet lady)

 **Eir** (Princess of the dead likely to be a traitor somehow.)

 **Lewyn** (A Bard…)

 **Brave Roy** (Yeah totally did not expect him at all…)

 **Sanaki** (Not really that nice…)

 **Tana** (Regular edition…)

 **Christmas Robin** (aka **Secret Santa** , loves the festive time of year and tends to want to leave presents for everyone)*

 **Summer Camilla** (Just roll with it)

 **Silas** (The knight who just wants to help everyone)

 **Hrìd** (New Year Edition)*

 **Laegjarn** (New Year Edition)

 **Naesala** (First beast unit and a Raven.  Most welcome into our humble fold)

 **Tibarn** (The Hawk King.  The second beast to be added to the heroes.  The most level headed guy I've ever met.)

 **Karla** (The last sword user I ever wanted.  Prevented me from Lucina.)

 **Elincia** (The festival Princess known as **Elie** )

 **Elise** (Hostile Springs Edition.  Aka **Lisey** just because a pet name was needed)*

**Sumia** (Maid of Flowers and joins the ranks of the Order's book lovers.  Sumia is a great friend to talk to about books, Grimmy was jealous at first but has since come to not mind her- probably because she's married to Henry XD)*

 

*The Heroes that are the heroes that are a part of the “Summoner Guard”.


	6. Chrom to the Rescue

There was a period of relative peace that did not last for long.  No sooner did we protect the Summoning Ruins then did all hell break loose with a version of Ike being made to attack Askr.  It took me a while but eventually I came up with the bright idea of perhaps hitting that Ike while he was at his weakest. We had just won the battle and were heading back when the gate closed.  I gaped in shock. “Hello Summoner. This time it’s just you and me.” I spun around and saw Veronica and I gripped Breidablik, “Your bratty little friends are on the other side of the gateway. There’s no one to save you now.  I made a promise and I intend to keep it. It’s time to die. I’ll pop your head off just like I used to do to my dolls.”

“Like fucking hell bitch!” I said raising Breidablik and I saw it glow, “You picked the wrong person to piss off!” I yelled pointing it at her.  If it was like any other gun, firing it would have killed her but the red glow it was giving off...I fired it.

 

“Wh-what?”  Veronica suddenly cried out as the light started to fade.  I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” I said jaw dropping as Chrom stood before me.  He spoke but for a moment I was too stunned, “Hey Chrom! Now isn’t the time to talk!” I warned and he swung around to see where I was facing,

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!” Veronica screamed and I heard a voice,

“Run, Chloey and Chrom!” The voice said, “Towards the light!  Hurry! You can trust me, I’m Zacharias!”

“Chrom!  This way!” I yelled grabbing his arm quickly, “We need to retreat!”

“Right.” He said with little encouragement as we rapidly fell back.  I coughed as I wasn’t exactly built for running and I’d always been a little on the weak side, becoming breathless very quickly.  I fell over with a yelp. Chrom seemed to pick up on that and I was suddenly swept up in his arms, “I’ve got you!” Chrom said and we both heard the voice,

“You’re almost there!  Keep going! Chloey you’d better watch out for Alfonse and the others!”

I gripped Chrom’s shoulders as he ran through the light, temporarily blinded I struggled to regain my breath, Chrom still holding me in his arms,

“CHLOEY!” Alfonse cried and I saw him freeze when he saw me.  I didn’t quite understand why and Chrom gently let me down,

“Thanks Chrom.” I said shakily, “I don’t think I would have made it without your help.”

“You’re alright!” Sharena cried and I felt her hug me, very tightly,

“Give her some room.” Chrom said suddenly making everyone aware of his presence,

“You summoned  _ Chrom _ ?!” Anna said then she composed herself, “Well at any rate we need to get back to Askr before the gate is closed on us!”

I nodded weakly and Corrin came over, “Are you okay Chloey?” He asked and Chrom spoke,

“She seems shaken.  I’m not entirely sure what happened but…”

“We need to move.” I said at last then as I tried to walk the shock of what happened made me almost collapse if not for the timely reactions of the two closest heroes,

“I’ve got you!” Chrom said catching me with Corrin, “I think you might need to be carried for a while.” He suggested, “At least until the shock wears off.” He said, and as much as I didn’t want to I knew that Chrom had a point so I nodded.  Corrin was quick to lift me and Chrom helped. They both followed the rest of the group.

 

We arrived in Askr as the sun was setting.  Corrin carried me to my quarters and I was glad that he did.  Chrom followed us for the time being as I began to explain everything I could.  I was a shaking mess however and Chrom seemed not to mind. I had been so close to death...I hoped that never happened again.  Only when I was laying down in my bed was I able to at least have the presence of mind to explain to Chrom what he needed to know, Corrin thankfully bought me my webster pack and I prepared to take my medicine, “Corrin do you mind sharing with Chrom for tonight?” I asked and Corrin tilted his head, “I’ll...I’ll have Feh give Chrom a room key tomorrow I think.”

“I don’t mind.” Corrin said as he bought me the mug of water.  He sat on the end of the bed as I took my medication, “Just try to get some rest.” He said gently,

“Sure…” I said setting my glasses on the side table alongside Breidablik, “I’m pretty sure that we’re going to have a meeting about what happened…” I said with a sigh as my adrenaline started to wear off and exhaustion starting to set in.  Chrom was surprised, “I'll have to walk you through everything in the morning, alright?” I said and Chrom nodded. “Good, also thanks...I don’t think I’d have made it without your help.”

 

With the new day came the most important thing.  I came to knock on Corrin’s door and I heard a muffled, “In a minute!” From Corrin.  I sighed and checked on the pack’s contents. Of course I had developed a “Heroes Welcome” pack for new heroes and each pack had all of the information the heroes needed when they arrived including the list of rules, a map of the castle floors they had access to and of course a form for them to write up what they liked, disliked and general information.  I wanted to make sure that they were comfortable while they were here.

 

Corrin came out and Chrom wasn’t too far behind, “Good Morning guys.” I said, “Chrom, I have this for you, it’s a welcome pack.  You’ll find all the stuff you need to know and there is a form I’ll need you to fill out,” I explained, “When you’re done with that form give it to Feh and she’ll make sure it reaches me, or you can return it to me directly if that suits you as well.”

“Right.” Chrom said a little bewildered,

“For now, let’s head to the mess,” I said, “I’ll give you the tour after that, Chrom.  I find it’s better to have a full stomach to start the day.” I smiled and he seemed to like that idea.

 

We arrived at the mess just as breakfast was being served.  Anna was on mess duty today and I had already said I was one of the last ones you wanted cooking, though I would be more than happy to help out.  The look on Anna’s face was priceless as she declared I didn’t have to. Even so as I sat with Chrom, and talked with him. He was a little bit unsure of what was going on so as I spoke I did my best to explain the situation to him.  Chrom was pretty surprised to hear about the Order of Heroes and a bit more surprised to find out that they were at war with Emblia. I neglected to mention that I’d been just as pulled into the hot mess as he was but he seemed to understand that much.

 

With Breakfast had I gave Chrom a tour, got him a key for his own room and then turned to my next task.  Talking with Anna about what happened with Veronica. Of course Chrom would have to join  _ that _ meeting.  With all of the heroes present there was talk of what to do in order to protect me.  Some suggested I start learning how to fight with a weapon, some said that I wasn’t built to fight and that I should have a guard of heroes at all times, others said that maybe I should stay in Askr, those were glared at since I didn’t want to be left behind when I carried the ability to summon help as needed.  In the end it was decided that the Royals of Askr would be in the vanguard and that I was to be either Sharena or Alfonse in transit at the very least. I sighed. It was a brilliant idea...I couldn’t stop rolling my eyes at their idea. Leaving me behind could very well have been a wise idea, however there was also the risk that the Emblian Empire could just send soldiers to threaten Askr and I could very well still be at a risk however they tried to protect me.  I was a walking target.

 

As we travelled to our next mission Anna explained what she had planned.  She intended to contact the missing Zacharias. As we entered the World of Shadows we were accosted by Celica.  Apparently the Emblian Empire had been here too. With a sigh I was prepared to give the usual suggestions for the others to follow when I had a simple thought.  It was a bit too convenient that there was a missing member of the Order of Heroes had helped me when Veronica almost threatened my life. There was something going on.  That and I had a strange feeling about Bruno, the Prince of Emblia. I wasn’t normally one to trust my gut instincts but…

 

After leading the teams to victory Anna went to perform the rite she was talking about.  I stood with Corrin, Kamui and Lucina as we all waited for results. Chrom was a little way off from our group with Reflet and Lissa all talking in hushed tones.  I wasn’t sure what they were talking about but I guessed it was something that annoyed Reflet at least if her expression was anything to go by.

 

When Anna arrived she looked annoyed.  “How’d it go?” I asked as Alfonse and Sharena both came to join the crowd that had gathered to hear about the missing comrade.  Anna sighed,

“It didn’t work.” She said and I winced,

“Of course it wouldn’t.” I spun around and saw Bruno standing there and I had to admit his voice did sound familiar.  “I killed the man you sort to contact. And you’ll all be next!”

“I don’t think so.” I said moving protectively before the three of them, “As long I am here I won’t let you harm them!” I snapped,

“What a little girl like you?” He snorted and I said,

“Arrogant child!  I’m willing to bet that you’re younger than I am sweetheart.” I said and there was a twitch in his mouth, “Yeah, that’s right.  I might look like a child, act like one sometimes too, but no one, and I mean  _ no one _ threatens  _ my _ friends and gets away with it, boy.” I said pulling Breidablik again.  He frowned as the weapon didn’t glow, “So piss off.” I said blowing him off.  “We beat you once and I know we can beat you again.” Reflet chose this moment to draw her tome and come to stand beside me, “Weapon triangle advantage plus bonus damage, your call Bruno.” I said waving to Reflet’s tome.  He frowned and fell back.

 

“Sweet gods that was scary!” Sharena said, “Chloey…!”

“You two are safe, that’s what matters.”

“I didn’t know you were that scary.” Alfonse said and I sighed,

“Kid, take it from me, you two are every bit more important than I am.” I heard indignant splutters, “You two are  _ Royalty _ .  Well above a tactician, or a commoner like me.” I said and both of them winced, “You are the future of Askr, bare that in mind next time you’re on the battlefield.”

 

“That was harsh of you.” Chrom said as I sat at the desk where I was writing down my plans,

“Sometimes you have to face the reality of the situation, and you can’t be complacent.” I sighed Chrom frowned as I continued, “In the grand scheme of things I am expendable.  Not really that useful for much. There are others who would be better than I am. As a strategist I have a lot to learn. I’m no match for others that Anna could have summoned.”

“You really can be quite horrible.” Chrom said with a frown,

“It’s just how I am.” I sighed, “There is a purpose for that harshness as I’m sure you’re aware.” I said after a while, “There always is.” I admitted.  Chrom lent back and looked thoughtful,

“Are you always so hard on others?” He asked after a moment and I laughed softly,

“There is an old saying in my world, ‘you are your own worst enemy’.  Take it as you will.” I said to him, “And on a different note, Reflet tells me you walked in on her while she was having a bath, care to explain that one Chrom?” I asked and he suddenly went red, and I nudged my glasses up my nose, “Surely it wasn’t because you were  _ hoping _ to see her naked were you?”

Chrom shook his head, “N-no!  Gods no! I-it was an accident!  I didn’t mean to!” He said quickly, blushing,

“So if I ask Reflet if you’ve been anywhere near the women’s bathing area, she’ll say it was a once off and not repeated?” I pressed firmly, “Because I do not like repeat offenders.” I warned him.

He nodded and I sighed.  I had a feeling he wasn’t telling the truth but I would have to make sure that he didn’t do it again.  I sighed at the thought. I couldn’t believe that Chrom was such a peeping tom. It was going to be the death of me clearly.


	7. You Know You're Lucky When…

This only got worse after the whole peeping tom thing with Chrom.  I heard an off handed comment about the fact that he wasn't the only person spying on the women's bathing area.  Though I wasn't so sure whether or not that was said in jest or if it was true. I had no clue. With a sigh I settled for my usual routine when I heard that Alfonse was about to cause trouble.  I half expected it but to hear Anna yelling from where I was...it was something. I came quietly as Alfonse declared he was going and I said, “Not alone you're not.” I shot at him, “I'm going to keep an eye on you so you don't try anything reckless.”

Anna gaped, “Chloey...I don't think that's…”

“He'll toe the line with me, plus don't forget I  _ can _ call on heroes for help.” I reminded her.  Anna sighed. I had her beat.

 

“I should be thanking you.” Alfonse said after a while,

“Nope.” I said, “Not happening.”

“But-!”

“Look, I know how much it means to you to find Zacharias.” I said, “I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about.  I’ve lost quite a bit in my life time.” I sighed, “I’ve had old friends leave my life too. Some who I don’t know if they live or not.  Though in my case it was by choice that I chose not to stay in contact. In others those I once called friends were not. I’ll be damned if I didn’t at least help you Alfonse.  I mean you are a kid and all.” He winced at my words, “I’m nearly twenty seven, so you are a kid.” I said and Alfonse’s jaw dropped, “No bull. I am fair dinkum twenty six. At least...I think I am.  I lost track after my twenty first birthday.” I admitted.

He shook his head.  “There’s no way…” He said and I howled with laughter,

“Well fuck.” I said laughing, “It’s the age old, no you looking sixteen or something huh?” I said with a grin and he looked surprised, “Nineteen Ninety One.” I offered by way of explanation, “In my world I’m twenty six.  Going on twenty seven because twenty eighteen.”

“I don’t get it.” Alfonse said and I sighed,

“Dates.” I said, “It’s in relation to a significant event in my world’s history.”

“Oh?” Alfonse frowned,

“They used to call it BC and AD but idiots nowadays like to call it BCE and CE.” I explained, “Because stupid fools like to do stupid things and don’t want to acknowledge the true significance of said event.”

“I still don’t quite get it.”

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to huh Alfonse?” I teased and he blushed.  God that kid was crushing hard again.

“I...never thought to ask you about your world.” He said after a while and I rolled my eyes,

“Well you’re not missing out on all that much.” I said, “We had two massive world wars that killed billions of people between them both, a series of wars over religion and all that crap and are still at an impasse over two major religions that preach peace but are stupidly fighting with one another due to their ‘extremists’ and the rest of that bullshit.” I sighed, “The world where I am from is a very dark place at times.  People don’t stop to help one another, they ignore everything and everyone and are absorbed to their worlds of their own creation. There are some good people in there but they’re overshadowed most of the time by those that seek to hurt others. Sure there is a ‘peace’ I suppose but there are those that would seek to destroy all of that for their own twisted agenda.” I frowned and Alfonse winced, “If you’re not capable you’re thrown by the wayside to slip through the cracks.  In my world if you don’t have a common skill to be able to bring some form of financial gain...you’re worth nothing, classed as a waste of space and treated worse than dirt while the rich live it up.” There was silence for a moment and I laughed, “The irony is that for me at least the areas that I ‘specialise’ in are worth next to nothing.” Shit I could hear my parents now. Twenty seven and I haven’t done shit with my life and they’re not always going to be there for me and all the rest of that nagging bullshit.  I would carve my own path somehow. I always would. That was the truth of it.

Alfonse seemed to be uncertain and I hadn’t meant to upset him.  Well fuck I was a terrible person.

 

Alfonse ended up on a battlefield, Bruno got his arse handed to him and we ended up have to give chase.  It was then that something kept nagging at me. Something I had to tell Alfonse. I gripped the kid’s arm before he could make the strike, and I said, “Stop.” Everyone looked at me, “This man...isn’t who you think he is.” I said, “At first I thought it was odd.  I mean the voice is almost exactly the same.”

“What are you talking about Chloey?”

“Think about it.” I said, “Prince Bruno could very well be Zacharias.”

 

That was when things happened in a blur.  We got back to Askr and I barely heard what Anna said.  I barely noticed Corrin and Chrom come over to us and I turned to see Reflet.  Whatever was said I didn’t hear, I was in a state of shock. Lucius was quick to get everyone clear and lead me to my quarters with a concerned expression.  After a while it was decided that I should take my medication a bit early, though I wasn’t particularly sure as to the hows and whys.

 

The next morning I woke to the usual heavy grip of sleep and I groaned, “Are you feeling better?” Lucius’ voice floated through the dulled senses I had,

“Lucius?” I asked,

“Yes.” He replied, “We were quite worried.”

I wouldn’t doubt it given that I was in such a weird state.  “Sorry about that.” I said quietly, “I have a feeling it won’t be the last time either.” I winced.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

What is this feeling?  I have had much time to think on the premonition that there is a worm out there that I can not hurt.  Now it grows. I have never had something like this. The premonition further deepens and I see  _ her _ slowly come towards me, a blush on  _ her _ face.  I do not understand.  Why would  _ she _ seek out the Fell Dragon alone?  Why do I see  _ her _ so often when I am forced to sleep?  Why does my mind focus on  _ her _ ?  What is  _ she _ ?  Is it somehow something about  _ her _ that is different to Chrom?  I killed him, and I wonder if it’s because I killed him or if there is something about  _ her _ that I can’t yet put a finger on.  I must figure it all out.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I’m walking with Corrin, Chrom, Lissa, Reflet and Kamui.  We’re almost ready for the next mission. This time we were hot on the heels of Bruno who was Zacharias, and Anna’s scouts said he was in the World of Radiance.  I knew that there had a be a reason to this puzzle and as I walked I could see that Alfonse and Sharena were not sure on what they were doing. I heard the pair talking back and forth.  I had the teams ready to be deployed and I wondered...what was going on?

 

I got my answer when we confronted the bastard.  He explained that there was a curse on his blood, that there was a dark god wanting Askr’s destruction and that he couldn’t fight it.  His last words were...actually quite powerful and dark, “I’m counting on you to look after our friends, Chloey.” I heard the pain in his voice, and I knew what he was going to say next, “And if I  _ ever _ make another attempt on Alfonse or Sharena’s life...Kill me.  Consider it my last request.”

I winced but said, “Very well.  On my word, I will do as you have asked.”

“CHLOEY!” Alfonse cried in horror,

“I will do what needs to be done when the time comes,” I said, almost crying, “However, I would much rather save your life than take it.”

He gave a small sad smile and left quietly.  Alfonse looked pained but it seemed that he got the message.

 

We returned to Askr with heavy hearts.  As such I had little to do. From what I heard things were still as horrible as ever between the two countries and as such there was a need for borders to be protected.  I was of little use and enjoying a rare day off by reading the books in the Askr library with Reflet. However it wasn’t to last as Anna said,

“Hey Chloey!  Reflet! I need the two of you.  We’re heading to a ruin known as the Eternal Sanctum.  Zacharias urged us to investigate the ruins.”

I sighed, “Coming Anna.” So much for the day off.  I sighed and put the book down and followed Anna.

 

The ruins had a strange aura about them.  The place was clearly a lot older than I was and we had to fight our way to get to the place.  The bottom was strange and as I looked around I hear Alfonse speaking, “Find you here a fragment of the god-dragon Askr’s Rite of Awakening…” His voice stopped and I turned as he said, “Call forth the power...in the god-dragon’s Seals Sacrosanct…” He said then he added, “It keeps going like that with details on how to perform the rite.”

“Are you saying that the rite calls forth the power in Sacred Seals?” Anna asked, the she looked thoughtful, “Hmm...that does sound worth pursuing.  Alright we need to head back to base. We have work to do.”

 

When we arrived back to the castle I was tired and wanted to get in some good sleep.  I kept with my normal routine when…

“Chloey...Chloey...Good evening. I must apologise for this intrusion...I'm using a special rite to speak with you while you slumber.” An unfamiliar but feminine voice spoke, “Thanks to Embla and Múspell, you've been drawn into the chaos of war...I want to do whatever I can, no matter how small, to help you.” Well this was weird, a voice wanting to  _ help _ me?  Well I suppose beggars can’t be chooses.  “How rude of me... I haven't introduced myself yet.  I am Gunnthrá, eldest princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice.  Do you know my younger sister, Fjorm?” The voice asked me. Who the fuck was Fjorm?  The voice continued, “She has a gentle soul, but she...Well... She has an unfortunate tendency to agonize over things.  But I must apologize once again. My sister is not the reason I wished to speak with you this evening...No, I have some useful information for you. In the west of Askr, there is a shrine for the Rite of Awakening.  And further west of that…”

 

When I woke it was as if I’d been talking to Gunnthrá.  I spoke with Anna as cautiously as possible and we made the trip.  We had to fight our way to the ruins and practically the same thing happened as before except that the words were different as it was the Embla version of whatever was in the last ruins.  I wondered if Anna knew what she was up to but I supposed that the Commander had her own reasons for doing it. I sighed as we came back to the castle this time aware that trouble was at hand.  I had a bad feeling about what we’d seen. A warning had been given. We had to heed it.

 

My first month in Askr was certainly enough to make me wonder about what Gunnthrá meant.  What was she trying to tell me? I frowned and then sighed. It was hardly fair really. Feh came over hooting and I opened the mail that she bought me.  This was my normal morning when I wasn’t too busy. Anna wanted me to see her and it was labelled “urgent” so I grabbed Breidablik and headed out. I had my phone and ipod in my pocket and as ever I was ready to head out when Anna said, “Everyone listen up!  I’ve received a report that  Gnótthæð was attacked, I don’t know who’s done the attack yet but I do know this, the messenger who carried the report is currently unconscious and has been saying, ‘the flames’ over and over again.”

“How serious is this?” I asked and Anna looked pained,

“Very.  We need to go and find out who is the cause of it.” She said and I sighed.  Looks like I wouldn’t get the day off at all.

 

When we arrived it was awful.  The smell of smoke was enough to make me wince in annoyance and while I was looking around, I heard Anna yell that the enemy was present.  Chrom, Lucina, Reflet and Lissa fought the enemy as I guided them. I only half listened to what Alfonse and Anna were talking about as I stared at the flames.  Who were we up against?

 

We arrived to the sound of a scream, “This way!” I yelled and Reflet turned,

“We’ve got a fight,” She said frowning, “We’ll need to be careful!”

“I know!  I heard someone scream.” I shot back, “We need to see if we can save whoever it was!”

“Chloey’s right!” Chrom agreed, and we came upon someone who looked like Anna but there was something  _ off _ about whoever this was.  The others fought as I was quick to work a strategy and we broke through,

“Great work Chloey!” Anna said and the woman, having revealed her true form seemed surprised,

“Well, well...wouldn’t you know it, I lost.” She frowned, “How strong you all are…” Her eyes fell on me and I frowned, “Especially you Summoner.  I’ve taken a bit of a fancy to you.” She smiled widely and I frowned, “Yes, you, Chloey...here’s hoping we meet again my dear!” She laughed and Anna was about to demand some answers from the woman when I saw Breidablik glow.

“Anna!  Breidablik-” I said and Anna turned to face me,

“Hmm?” She blinked, “It looks like Breidablik’s glowing...and the light is pointing over that way.” 

 

We came to the area where Breidablik pointed to and I saw a woman.  I frowned when I took in her injuries. Sharena and Alfonse made the choice to bring her back to the healer’s quarters and I had a feeling I should stay with her.  She didn’t seem to wake at all and while I sat there I wondered what I needed to do. She had been badly injured and I had to do something...though I was no healer.  I sighed. This was fucked up. Who the fuck did this shit?


	8. Chapter 7: The Princess of Ice

~~~Fjorm~~~

  
Pain...That was the first thing I felt when I woke.  It was a dull ache that reminded me that I was alive.  I had been healed by someone and for the moment at least I was being cared for.  When my eyes finally decided to open I saw a woman in a white robe talking with a...man?...and they were talking about me,

“Whoever did this to her is one fucked up- er one sick person.” The woman in the white robe said, “Sorry I...I’m just really pissed seeing her hurt like this.” The man gave a sad smile,

“I understand your pain, Chloey,” He said, “I am not surprised to be honest, though the reason why she is hurt as she is is beyond me.”

“Yeah, I know Lucius,” The woman- Chloey?- said sadly, “All that can be done is to heal her as best you can.  How’s Clarine holding up?”

“Well enough I believe.” ‘Lucius’ said and I let out a low moan of pain.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” The woman in the white robe was quick to gently hold my hand, “You got pretty badly beat up, and had us worried you weren’t going to pull through.”

“Wh-where…?” I asked and the woman smiled gently,

“You’re in Askr sweetheart,” She spoke so kindly and I found myself relaxing a little, “Would you like some water?” She offered.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

Our mystery woman was weak and hurt but I felt that it was best to help her as much as I could.  She nodded in response to my question and I calmly gave her some support as she took a sip from the mug.  Lucius left to get Maria and she spoke, “I owe you a debt…”

“No, you don’t.” I said firmly, “I just want you to focus on getting better, okay?  That you are alive is more than enough thanks for me.” I told her, “I am truly relieved that you’re okay.”

She looked down and sniffled and I was worried, “You, you have my sincere gratitude.” She said and I held her hand gently, “I’m Fjorm, I am...I was...a princess of the kingdom of Nifl.” She said and I had a dark feeling come into my chest.  “The enemy, Múspell destroyed my homeland.”

“Easy, Fjorm…” I said gently as she looked like she was about to start crying, “It’s alright…” I soothed, and she spoke, 

“They’re launching an invasion on Askr…” She said as Anna came in.

“Then it’s our duty to face them.” Anna said and Fjorm flinched,

“She’s not Loki, Fjorm.” I assured her and the young woman looked relieved,

“I can’t just sit idly by.” Fjorm said and I sighed, “I want to help too!”

“Alright, but first we need you to focus on getting better.” I said, “You won’t be able to fight until you’re well enough.” I told her and she frowned, “I don’t want you to get more banged up.” I said, “Alright.”

She nodded and I heaved a sigh of relief, “So Chloey, I heard that Reflet needs a hand with something-” Anna said and I sighed,

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.  I’ve got a summon to do.”

“Wait...you’re-”

“Yeap.  I think it’s time I gave it another whirl.” I said.  “I’ll see you as soon as you feel better Fjorm.” I promised her, “Get well soon okay?”

 

I fired Breidablik at the Summoning Stone and I heard a familiar voice say, “Did I fall asleep again?” and I gasped in shock as the light faded to reveal none other than Robin.

 

~~~Robin~~~

 

“Hello I’m Robin.  I’m a tactician for the Shepherds, so let me know if you need a battle plan.” I said to the strange woman in a white robe.  She seemed to be surprised. I was wondering why she was so surprised when she spoke,

“Hello, Robin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled, “I’m Chloey.” I smiled,

“Likewise.” I said and she laughed,

“So I guess you’d like to know the area?” She asked and I was curious to get to know her.  She seemed to know who I was and...well there was something interesting about her. She had the air of someone who knew a lot more than she was letting in on.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

So with Robin walking with me, I was quick to give him a tour of the place.  He was actually quite helpful and as I explained the little details and rules and what not, Lucina happened past us.  I was surprised to see Robin actually blush. Like really blush. I giggled softly. I could ship those two...I smiled.  This was going to be fun...lots of fun...the plus side was Lucina shot him an interested look as well, like she was into him.  I knew I wasn't supposed to ship it but come on! Story material right there in their mutual desire for one another. This was going to be a lot of fun indeed...so I'm going to ship.  They of course would decide if it went further than a friendship (wink, wink). I hoped to get at least a little warning if they decided to make an official relationship. I grinned happily.  Yeap I would like to see if that was going to be a thing.

 

Once Fjorm was well enough I had a feeling that there would be the inevitable dose of trouble and I was right.  Inigo was my next summon and I shuddered. I didn’t like him at  _ all _ .

“Would you like to-”

“Inig-Laslow,  _ fuck off _ .” I said sharply, “I don’t want to be within three metres of you, you stupid brat.  You’re too young for me thanks.”

He gaped for a moment and said, “Now, now…”

“I’m serious, I don’t have the time.  Go and flirt with someone else god damn it!” I snapped and there was a collective gasp of surprise.  Inigo looked surprised. I hated flirts. With a roll of my eyes I stormed on past to the next “Grand Hero Battle”, “Chrom!  Reflet! Lucina! Lissa! You four up for some bonding time?” I called out.

 

“I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr and wielder of the divine blade Siegfried.  I hope to see you mete out justice.”

I wasn’t surprised by the words I heard and I smiled, “It is an honour to meet you Prince Xander.  Likewise I am glad we have your assistance.” I said calmly. Of course this was about the point where I was about to say something else when Xander gave me a very measured look.  I wasn’t sure what that look was but I had a feeling he was trying to read me.

 

In the end it was decided that we would travel to Nifl.  I almost had to wonder why we were doing this but I had a feeling that I was going to start cursing up a storm soon.  Especially since Fjorm mentioned that theirs was a kingdom of Ice...and I was going to freeze…

 

Before we headed to Nifl I headed to the summing ruins on my own for a bit.  I didn’t tell Anna what I was planning on doing and she didn’t need to know. I was going to try for some new heroes, go for another Grand Hero Battle and...Feh came flapping up with a letter and I read it.  So there was to be  _ two _ Grand Hero Battles now.  Joy…

 

I summoned a few heroes...most were alright but there was one summon that...was a little bit different to most of the others…

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I frowned.  Before me a woman in a white coat.  I frown as I look at her. My magic does nothing to her, her eyes looking at me from behind glasses.  She doesn’t seem afraid of me. What a strange human. She speaks and her voice is...soft, “Hello, Grima.” She smiles, and I frown.  Why does she smile? There is something strange in the way she smiles that I do not know. This cursed woman is the one of my premonition I am certain of it.  I frown as I look at her. She brings a strange feeling to me. I must find a way to- “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Her voice breaks my thoughts and I look at her,

“Foolish worm I do not need your pity!” I snapped and she sighed,

“Consider it an open offer.” She said smiling, “Oh and you’ll need this as well.” She handed me a small stack of papers.  “This is a small guide to what goes on around here.”

I frown again.  Is she...my ally or my enemy?

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

With the shock summon I was feeling a little bit overwhelmed.  He was snappy, but then again given what I knew of Grima I kind of expected that one.  Still offering to help him was the least I could do. His eyes were like pools of blood, crimson and alert.  I could tell by the human form that he was actually pretty damn hot and I had to resist the urge to say, ‘Fuck me now’ as I caught sight of his toned body.  I wasn’t  _ this _ bad when Chrom was summoned and holy fucking shit was I going to have to do some explaining to everyone else.  I winced. Tomorrow we would be leaving Askr castle and I had to explain that we had  _ Grima _ on our side.  He seemed to be fine.  Still I couldn’t help but worry.  I knew that Chrom was going to cause some trouble possibly and Lucina...well Lucina wasn’t going to like this one bit.  I was going to have to lay down some ground rules. I sighed and I stopped as I spotted Anna, I felt Grima come to a stop behind me, “Hey Chloey, are you ready for-” Anna said and then she nearly choked,

“Yeah, just let the others know we’re going to need a meeting.  I have a few more rules that I need to lay out before  _ certain someones _ cause some trouble.” I said and Anna frowned,

“Uh, you ah,” She said trying to speak, “You uh…”

“I summoned Grima, yes.” I said and Anna winced and I sighed, “Look, I’d rather not get into the specifics alright.  He’s here to stay. I want to make sure I nip any arising trouble in the bud before it becomes a problem because I know that there are certain someones who might not take it too well.” I said hands moving.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

The worm is an odd one.  She said I was here to stay.  I frowned. What was she  _ thinking _ ?!  I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin!  I am not some- “How do you intend to do that Chloey?” The other worm spoke and the woman said with a frown,

“By invoking contracts if they all don’t fucking toe the line.” She said and there was something in her tone that was...oddly delicious.  Her words were sharp for a worm...she might just be amusing, “I’m going to make it very clear I don’t want anyone’s shit.”

Interesting.  She thought she could control- “You mean to add to the rules?” The other worm asked,

“I will if I have to.” She replied, “Though I suppose,” She turned to face me, “You’d better get acquainted with them yourself, Grima because while you’re here you’ll be expected to follow them.  They’re not too harsh, everyone follows them fairly fine, most of the time.” She said and I glared at her, “One rule really is all it is. If you’re going to fight anyone do so on the training grounds  _ only _ .” Hmm, there was something in her tone again…

“And you expect me to follow this...rule?” I asked mildly amused that a worm like her…

“You will follow the rule.” She said, “Otherwise I’ll have to order you to and invoke your contract.  Besides, I’m sure that you’ll do fine since you can do whatever you want to our enemies as recompense.”

Hmm.  She expected me to follow a “rule” at the cost of being able to stomp worms how I pleased?

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

Anna was glaring daggers at me but I didn’t care.  Right now I was trying to at least make sure that Grima was agreeable.  He seemed to be amused and that was a good start. With a grin he said, “I suppose I can humour you.”

“Good.  Then we’ll head off to the training tower in the next half hour.” I grinned, “Once of course we give everyone the second rule.” God I had to stop staring at him.

 

We arrived at the mess and Clarisse was quick to slip to my side, “Who’s that?” She asked,

“I’ll explain soon Clari,” I told her, “I’ve called for a meeting with everyone that’s been summoned so far.  You wouldn’t mind doing me a favour and making sure that Suzukaze is in the area? I have the toughest time spotting him.”

She nodded and slipped off again.  Clari, as I called her was one of the few heroes that chose to be a permanent guard.  I appreciated it since it gave me a chance to get to know her and help heal her wounds.  Grima followed which was odd. I would have thought that he wouldn’t want to be there but I guess there was something about Askr that would make even someone who loved destruction to be a little off put…

 

Then I realised what the problem was.  I would normally call for everyone to meet the new arrivals offer to help them figure out where they were and for the most part I would then do a tour for said newcomers, since Anna was too busy, Alfonse had royal duties and Sharena was also too busy to since she like Alfonse had royal duties.  It was the least I could do to help out and I’d gotten fairly good at reading the castle and knew where the main areas were.

 

Once we arrived at the mess the hall was looking a bit more full than last time.  Feh was on her perch outside the hall and as I walked in I heard Grima scoff. “Something wrong Grima?” I asked and he looked...surprised for a moment,

“Nothing of your concern worm.” He snapped,

“Okay, you need to stop that.  I have a name. I am  _ Chloey _ .  Could you be as polite to call me that please?  Or else I’ll call you Robin and I don’t think you would like that.” I spoke firmly and he glared at me, “It works both ways.” I said and he grunted.

  
When everyone gathered I thought I was prepared for the shit storm that was going to happen when I summoned Grima...as it turned out I had to yell at everyone.  I wasn’t ready to have to ‘order’ everyone to behave. Grima smirked and I had to admit yet again that it looked hot. I snapped, “FOR FUCK’S SAKE HAVE SOME DIGNITY!” Everyone froze Grima still smirked for a moment longer as if challenging everyone in the room to go a few rounds with him and I could see that he was enjoying the chaos.  I groaned but I had enough and decided to make the pull on the contracts on all of them, “I said,  _ enough _ !” That wiped the smirk off Grima’s face almost instantly.  Everyone in the room all seemed to wince as the contract corralled them all.  I hated it and couldn’t help but wince. It was pretty fucked up that I had to use the contract to make everyone behave.  I spoke, “To add to the no fighting except on the training grounds, I expect everyone not to start shit anymore. We need to work together as a team.” I said and Grima looked pissed, “Disagreements and arguments are to be kept to a minimum please.” I saw Michalis glare at me and I shot one back at him, “If you have a problem with that then by all means feel free to have a  _ civil _ discussion about it.” I said glaring at Michalis, “I do not want poor manners and mischief.  We’ve already got that bitch Loki to blame for that.” I said and there were a few shocked faces.  Grima almost seemed to have recovered from the shock of having the contract invoked. I could see my head shaking.  The shit storm hadn’t calmed down and wouldn’t. I knew that Mask and Chrom were the two looking for a fight. Chrom more so than Mask because I could see the glaring going on.  Mask it was a bit harder to tell. I could see the frown though. I spoke, “Now then, for the training team, Mask, I would like you and Maribelle to assist Grima with the training tower with me.  Maribelle needs the experience and since you have Reciprocal Aid, that will help with Maribelle’s healing training. Robin, can you assist?”


	9. The Element of Kindness

If anyone had told me that Grima would be a tough person to deal with I would have believed them, but only to a point.  I knew Grima was fairly powerful but I didn’t want to risk it too much. Unlike some other summoners I focused on training Grima and staying with the teams that were in training since I wanted to see them grow level by level.  Anna would be pissed but I didn’t care, we could spend the needed time to train the others up and not have to worry about the actual length of time that had passed in Askr since training would take a few minutes of Askr time and I’d get small repreves during the training before we went in again.  Grima was annoyed but he seemed to enjoy the training. I made sure to check on everyone regularly and Grima didn’t seem to like it much, but if he’d read the pack he’d know that it was part and parcel of my job. Robin was pretty much fully trained but he needed to learn Ignus hence why I bought him along.  We were as ever talking and I checked how much further he had to go,

“Well it looks like you’ve got a bit more to go Robin.” I said, “We’ll have you learning Ignus soon, Mask too, if the application is there.”

“So then how much more time do we have?” Robin asked as I pulled out my phone to check on everyone,

“Hmm...well you’ve already hit level 40 so it’s a bit hard to get enough SP but…” I began tapping on Grima’s portrait out of curiosity, “I think we’ll need another month.  Grimmy should be caught up by then and we can deal with whatever Múspell intends to throw at us. Hopefully with a lot more...impact on them.” I said shrugging,

“I don’t get how you can be so relaxed about that.” Robin admitted, “Though...I do...have a...possible favour I’d like to ask you...if you, well, if you don’t mind.”

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I was near enough to see that the Vessel was talking with...Chloey...about something and I drew in closer.  He was red in the face and I saw her smile widely and heard, “Really? You’d like me to set you up with Lucina?  Are you sure about that Robin?” Her voice...she is everything I hate about humans and yet...and yet...I frown as he nods.  He wants to _what_? “I can try, but you know it’d be up to her whether or not she reciprocates the feelings, Robin.  Oh god I am so happy for you!” She practically giggled, “I was half wondering if there was something between you two.”

“W-what?!  N-no! I-I.” She hugged him.  She actually _hugged_ him,

“It’s alright Robin, I don’t judge.  If you love her I’m not going to stop you.” I frown and drew in as close as I dared to this...conversation, “Hell if you said you wanted to be with Chrom I’d help you out.”

The Vessel frowned, “You’re a strange one Chloey.” He said, “But you’re serious right?”

“Yep.” She said as they drew apart, “I won’t judge.  In my world it’s fairly common place for people to be...into the same gender in some cases.  Or to be into both genders so it’s not a concept that stretches my brain too much. Besides I don’t think that you being with Lucina should be a problem.  If Chrom wants to complain I’ll hit him with Breidablik.” She said hands on her frail hips. I snorted at the mental image. The weakest worm taking on Chrom.  That...would be a sight I’d like to see. There was no way she’d be able to match him in a heartbeat…

“Really?” The Vessel spoke again and seemed to be surprised,

“I stick up for my friends.  I mightn’t be as strong as you guys physically, but I can put up a decent fight when needs must.”

Somehow I got the feeling she wasn’t lying.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

It was a full hour in the training tower time before we came back.  I was ready to sleep in a big way since I was worn out. Anna would definitely be pissed but...well I had other things to worry about, like for example catching up with a certain Fell Dragon who’d reached level 40.  I checked the main hall and sighed. There was no sign of him just yet. With a sigh I turned to see where Feh was, and frowned. I spotted that the door to one of the many courtyards was open and I walked through it.

 

The courtyard in question was nice, a small pond in the centre and a couple of benches.  I spotted him in the sun and came over quietly, “Hey Grima.” I said giving him warning that I was there and he turned eyes narrowed,

“You are a curious one... You willingly come to chat with me? The fell dragon? Alone?” He demanded and I stood my ground, “You know full well how I detest humans.” He continued, and I almost felt that there was something under the surface as he spoke, “They have no qualms asking for divine assistance when it meets their fickle needs...

But how quick they are to shun their benefactors once they get what they desire.  They become arrogant and make the same mistakes repeatedly, incapable of learning the folly of their ways.

They claim their actions are for the good of others, but that's merely a show of self-indulgence.

Humans are selfish. And the ugliness of mankind has turned me repulsive.”

“Yes however we need you here Grima, you’re not as repulsive as you think you are.” I spoke firmly, his jaw twitched,

“It's the world that wants me to be evil. And yet you claim to need me here? Enough of your lies, worm.  How dare you look at me with such a gaze. Do not dare pity me!” He snapped and I sighed and said softly,

“I said not to call me worm.  I have a name Grima, _I suggest you start using it_.” I said looking at his crimson eyes, not confrontationally but calmly.  A reminder of what I had said before that he should have paid attention to.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

She stood so firmly and sure of herself.  I frowned. It was a slip up on my part but there was something there...a desire I couldn’t figure out.  She _sort_ me out.  She wanted to _talk_ to me.  I heard little else as I tried to think of a time when a human stood before me with such lack of fear.  I frowned...this wasn’t right...I should have been able to...“Curse this frail body!” I growled,

“Grima?” Her voice broke my thoughts, unbidden I spoke,

“I seem to have...lost some memories when I crossed the skies.” I said and she frowned,

“Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to work on getting them back then huh?” She said and I gaped at her.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I wasn’t expecting him to gape at me.  From what I’d researched Grima would most certainly should have had all of his memories and I pulled out my phone and was about to go to unlock it when I felt his hand stop mine, “What is that?” He demanded,

“Huh this your first time seeing my phone huh?” I asked and he frowned, “Just about everyone’s seen it at some point.  It’s like a mobile library, though it has access to all the information that is available in my world about things.”

“And how would that be of any use?” Grima asked me and I sighed,

“In the world where I come from you’d be surprised at what we have access to.” I said, “A whole world worth of knowledge in the palm of the hand.  It’s how people in my world are able to communicate across the seas without ever having to meet face to face. It’s also how information is spread from one place to another, providing that the device you have has the ability to connect to what we call, the Internet.”

“The what?” Grima said both miffed and confused,

“Internet.” I said, “An online community that shares information and allows people in my world to contact one another without having to be in the same place to talk.  People could be as far as...say Valm to Ylisse.” I explained, “So long as they have a device like this, they could easily talk to one another through the device and it would be like they were just in the next room.”

I tapped the code to unlock my phone and Grima frowned, “Why is _she_ there?”

“It’s a picture and I like this particular one of Lucina because it’s cute.  Plus Morgan’s with her.” I said with a grin, “I like cute things.”

Grima huffed and I heard something about, “pathetic worms” and “waste of time”.  I frowned when I came to Chrome, “Hey Chloey!” I heard Anna yelled out from nowhere and I sighed, “We-”

I saw her, Alfonse, Chrom, Corrin, Reflet _and_ Mask all practically arriving and I said, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

I had a feeling that Mask was frowning, “You weren’t in the usual places.” She said stiffly and I sighed,

“And?” I asked turning to face them, “I like to change things up sometimes.” I saw Anna frown and I said, “At any rate, what’s the rush?”

“We need to get to Nifl-”

“And you have no idea about my lack of cold tolerance.” I said Grima’s eyes danced in amusement, “So until you have something _warm_ for me to wear, you can expect me to _stay_ here.”

“Well about that…” Anna began fidgeting, “We had an idea for that.”

“Right.” I said not holding high hopes, “If you’ve sorted it all well and good.  I’ve got some things to do and I’ll meet you all later for this grand idea of yours.” I said rolling my eyes then turned back to my phone and tapped the search box and typed in ‘grima feh’.  I frowned, “Well that’s shit.” I sighed, “Looks like they’ve only got skill sets and needed skills, fuck.” I groaned, then I had a stroke of genius, “Welp I could always try that…” I smirked, yes I could.  I tapped the top bar and typed in ‘grima fea’ and went looking for that wiki page that I had seen a while ago, it had some interesting information that I could use a springboard to go looking through the library in Askr.  I waited for the page to load and when it did…”Well, well, well. Now isn’t that interesting…”

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I watched as Chloey started to tap away at her “fone”.  I saw briefly an image flash across the “device” as she called it.  My dragon form. Whoever did the image made it very...lifelike. She on the other hand seemed to skim through everything that was present and said something about it being “interesting” though what made me frown.  She was smiling. Clearly this woman had some sort of plan…though what soft of plan I didn’t know. She clearly had too much time on her hands and for the first time I had to wonder, what was she? She seemed to be human, but there was something off about her.  I resolved to figure that out at another time.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

When I finally came to see what Anna had for me I rolled my eyes, “Nope not warm enough.” I said shaking my head, “I’ve never been to a ‘cold’ climate and nearly froze in the World of Mystery when we were there.” I disclosed and Anna gaped,

“Wait what?” She said shocked,

“My home country is a lot warmer.  Like forty degrees in summer and you pulled me out in the middle of said summer.” I explained, “So I’m not exactly the most well dressed for the cold.”

“Heh, that sounds like Plegia.” I turned to see Grima smirking,

“The centre of where I lived was a desert so, could very well be a similar type of climate.” I replied and Anna frowned,

“That’s impossible.” She said,

“It’s true.” I rolled my eyes, “Hot and dry most of the time with little rain and when it does rain...well it’s not winning any awards.” I said and Fjorm came in at this moment, “Hey Fjorm, are you feeling better?” I asked turning to see how she was fairing.  She smiled,

“Yes, I am.”

“Good.” I said, “Right let’s go...god I hope it’s not too cold…”

 

“Fuck this cold!” I snapped groaning and shivering.  I didn’t know how the hell Reflet wasn’t cold. I was.  Grima stood beside me this time which was odd but then again we had to make this trip before I made another trip.  I had however to talk to Alm before I did that particular one. Especially since it was important that I speak with him to know if what I read was right.  I had a feeling that Grima would need what I had planned…

“Surely you can handle a little cold, Chloey.” Grima snickered and I shot a glare at him,

“It’s fucking freezing!” I snapped my body shaking out of my control, and Anna looked between us, “You’re lucky you can run at a warmer temperature than I do!” I said shivering again,

“Well you could always join me for-”

“Fuck you Laslow!” I snapped, “NO!”

There was a laugh from all present.  I groaned as the cold just made it that much worse.  “You really are quite frail.” Grima snorted and I copped a shock when Corrin decided to pick me up,

“This should help.” He said and I blinked a few times,

“I-if i-it d-does.” I said as the cold started to set in

“Definitely frail.” Grima smirked and Corrin nodded,

“Yes which is why we need to take care of her.” I was vaguely aware of what was going on as the cold started to sap me of my strength very quickly and I shivered some more.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I frowned, “She hasn’t moved.” I said at last and the other Dragon frowned,

“Do we have anyone who knows fire magic?” He asked rapidly, “We have to keep her warm!”

I frowned, “Now which worm would be capable of that?” I asked him annoyed at Chloey's pathetic shivering.  She was shaking in her sorry excuse for clothing. A few hexes ort to do the trick…

“Um..I think Lilian?” the Dragon spoke, “I don't know who else might.”

I growled as Chloey shivered again.  This was beyond infuriating. I hated humans for their frailty and this was no different- no, it was different.  I was annoyed because there wasn’t much the dragon and I could do and we had to rely on a worm for help. I wanted to growl, snap, tear and destroy but there was little I could do.  She would freeze at this rate unless some was able to cast a hex to help her keep warm...I frowned as the dragon started to shiver, “This is why I wear boots.”

 

~~~Corrin~~~

 

“I see...maybe I _should_ think about some footwear, at least while we're here.” I said as Chloey kept shivering away in my arms.  Grima was a strange man. He seemed to be unaffected by the cold, his aura must have kept him plenty warm enough.  We paused as Anna came over and then she said,

“Camp's up ahead, we've got a tent set up for her to try to keep her warm.”

“Okay, we'll be right there Commander Anna.” I said and Grima gave a hum.  As I walked I couldn't help but remember how cold it was near the Ice Tribe Village.  Such cold made me wonder about how I'd coped the first time. I shuddered. We had to get Chloey out of the cold.  She wasn’t used to this kind of weather and it wasn’t doing her any good. As we came to the tent Robin was waiting for us as well as Lucina and Clarisse, Reflet was there too as well as Chrom and my big brother Xander,

“Ah, you’re not too cold are you Little Prince?” My brother asked me,

“I’m alright...I didn’t realise that Chloey would be so cold.”

“She said she was from a hot climate.” Grima shot out shortly, “Surely one of you worms know magic to help keep her warm?”

“If you’re talking about hexes...no.” Reflet winced and I was quick to talk,

“No one really wants to deal with...well Flower or Silver.  They’re uh...difficult to deal with.”

“The two Tharjas?” Grima asked eyes narrowed,

“Well...yes…” I said and he grunted,

“You did not think to ask Henry?” He said.  Well that was one way to work around it.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I groaned when I at last came to, “Heyo Chloey~!” A familiar voice chirped,

“Henry…” I groaned as I tried to keep as warm as possible, “It’s too fucking cold!” I heard him laugh,

“Tee, hee, well I’ve got the thing for you.” He said and I opened my eyes to see him grinning as widely as ever,

“Somehow I have a feeling you’d have the knowledge to do that.  No death hexes except on the enemy, right?” I said and Henry’s grin widened,

“Yeap.” I sighed and said,

“Yes, well I’m not sure we’ll have-”

“Silly Chloey!” Sharena said, “We got word that Henry has a way to not feel cold at all and felt it might help you.”

“And by ‘we’ you really mean a select few individuals correct?” I said curled under the blanket and shivering to hell.

“No!  I mean...well yeah...it’s just that...well Grima…”

The fuck did I just hear? “What about Grima?” I asked a little sharper than I intended,

“He suggested Henry do a hex to keep you from getting cold.” Sharena said and I raised an eyebrow,

“He said that?” I was mildly surprised but then again Grima was his own person, “Well I suppose I did pass out…” Fucking cold!

“There is a slight...itty bitty problem though.” Henry said with a frown, “Since your body’s not used to such a cold climate there isn’t much I can do.” He admitted though his grin quickly returned, “I was able to cast this _hex_ cellent spell though to keep the worst of the cold out on one of our wagons for you~!”

“And I suppose I’ll have to update everyone from the wagon?  It’s better than nothing.” I said with a grin and I gave Henry a hug, “Thanks Henry.  You’re the greatest help.”

He blushed and I curled the blanket around me.  “Any way think I have enough feathers to promote?” He asked and I had a look,

“Sure, we have enough red badges don’t we?” I asked and he nodded, “Alright, let’s do it.”


	10. The Element of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shipping begins. Also Freaking cute Grima...and if you've noticed boy Morgan came home. Don't worry he's going to get his own little special chapter...but first more fluff material, more shipping material and an Alpha!Grima x Omega!Summoner fic on the horizon XD

There was the steady roll of the wagon wheels as I basically spent my entire time working out what to do and using my phone to lay out plans and ideas.  I was surprised by the C-Support listing on Grima’s portrait, who was he supported with? I couldn't see any of the other heroes with a matching support rank when I went looking for who might have supported Grima.  I shrugged and returned to my planning. Grima would know what he was doing, most of the heroes knew what to do, they just had me there to keep an eye on things and summon help as needed. I sighed at the shit I had to deal with.  I almost had to wonder what it was that kept me going like this. I kept my eyes on what needed to be done and I didn’t notice that I wasn’t as alone as I had thought. Even so my focus was elsewhere. I was about mid way through when I heard a cough, “Oh hey-” I said and I saw Grima standing there frowning, “What’s wrong Grima?” I asked and he frowned,

“Are you always so easily distracted?” He asked and I blinked,

“Well it was just you wasn’t it?” I said, “No need for me to be alarmed.  At least not entirely.”

“You are a strange one…” Grima said and I shrugged,

“No stranger than anyone else.” I offered, “All people are strange to a degree Grima, it’s just how obvious that they are about that strangeness that changes how they are perceived.” I said and he frowned.  I wondered how that would be something to be confused over and for the moment at least it was enough to make a good assumption that Grima had never actually thought about it like that. I however went back to my task for now since it needed to be done.  Or rather I would have had Grima not suddenly held my hand, “Yes?” I asked him and for a moment we just looked at one another.

“You're a strange human.” He said at last.  And I chuckled,

“I'll take the compliment.” I said with a smile.  Grima frowned and let go. He left. “Grima!” I called and he stopped for a moment, “Please, take care out there.” I said, “For my sanity’s sake.”

He turned rapidly and I blushed.  Opps...a bit too much for him. Oh shit.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I couldn't believe her.  She...told me to be careful.  True she said it to the others but to say that to _me_ of all beings...she's truly a strange human.  Yet...I had not realised just how much she was growing on me.  A worm- no a human...of all things. I am a god! I am not meant to feel like this!  She is not meant to…! No, she is frail and weak and everything I hate about humans and yet...she's something else entirely.  I must work out what it is about her that I am drawn to.

 

I went out on the mission, they said she would be safe and so I dealt with the worms before me.  Their screams satisfying me as blood was spilt over the snow, frail bodies ripped open by my magic with their lifeless stares gaping back at me.  Good. I enjoyed slowly killing them, savoured it as long as possible.

 

The battle was hardly worth my attention and _that_ was when I noticed it.  A detachment of Emblian soldiers heading towards where we'd put Chloey.  The idiots having not concealed her presence enough. I suddenly realised that they were trying to take her.  Not on my watch…

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I lashed out against the man trying to restrain me, kicking him as hard as I could in the groin.  “You fucking bitch!” he groaned in agony as I ducked the punch that was meant to knock me out,

“Fuck you prick!” I snapped aiming to use Breidablik to shoot him.  Too bad the weapon would only shoot magical sparks out of it and not actual bullets.  That would have made my life easier if it did, though blowing the guy’s brains out might not have been a wise idea.  I winced as he tried to grab my throat but I gave him another really hard kick to his groin. “Fucking cunt!” I yelled as the Emblian soldier groaned again in pain.  I must have hit his balls as he practically tried even more so then before to restrain me. I fought back as best I physically could aiming for his weak points and I managed to get under his armour and I gripped the pressure point on his shoulder.  He was quick to scream in agony, “Serves you right prick!” I snarled and he stopped as I tightened my hold, he was soon screaming again.

 

* * *

 

 

I heard a lot of yells and screams from outside but I focused on keeping the man below me subdued.  I used my weight to create leverage and increase the pain he was in. The screams grew louder and I was aware of the other soldiers not coming to help their comrade who wasn't liking having been kicked in the groin at least twice and very well could cop a third time if he tried anything since I was in the position to knee him in there again.  I felt the blast of cold air and almost at once met a very familiar pair of crimson eyes, “Heh, I wondered what the screaming was.” Grima smirked, “Here I was thinking you were frail.”

“I might not know how to fight but I do know the body’s pressure points and where to make someone feel pain when needs must.” I tightened my grip on the soldier’s shoulder to demonstrate and he screamed in pain, “This particular spot is good for causing pain, so too is the boot I gave his balls.  That's super effective on men, the only real self defense tactic I have but hey, it worked. Also you can kill this one if you want.” I said and the soldier went white. Grima smirked even wider,

“Really?” He asked,

“Yeap.” I said letting to man go.  Grima made a snap of his fingers and the man was dead.  Most sane people would have flinched or been the least bit disturbed by the sight of a dead body, I suppose I should have been.  Yet I'd seen plenty of movies and television where there were dead bodies, albeit fake ones. I sighed. Well at least it was a swift death, “So what happened?” I asked,

“The mission is done.” Grima informed me, “We dealt with those worms.”

“Okay, that's a good start.” I said, “I wonder how close we are really?” I asked myself and wondered about that,

“Do you always do that?” he asked,

“They say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, which I do on a regular enough basis.” I mused, “Though to be fair, we lucked out.” I sighed, “Fucking bastards knew what they were after...either Veronica’s put them up to it or…” I paused, "Could be Múspell…” I said frowning at the thought, “God they're all annoying.”

“At any rate-" Grima began and there were suddenly more screams coming from outside, “Ah the rest caught up.” he smirked,

“Looks like it.” I said with a smirk, “I wonder how long it'd take for them to figure it out?” I asked absently

“Chloey!  Are you alright?!” Anna's yell came and another unpleasant blast of cold air made me wince, she looked between Grima and I and the lifeless Emblian soldier.  She gaped, “Uh...what happened?” Anna asked

“Obviously Grima got to the Emblians before the rest of you did.” I said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.  I couldn't help but snicker, “Geez Anna I thought you were smart enough to know that. I did say Grima could kill them how he liked as long as his allies are unharmed.” I laughed,

“Uh...yeah…” Anna winced.  Grima raised his eyebrows,

“Did someone break you?” Grima asked and I shook my head laughing,

“Jesus...I'm just laughing at the sheer mind fucking that apparently going on.  Like fuck Anna. Did you forget about the fact that _I_ summoned him here and I'd hate to point it out but fuck,” I said waving to the dead man, “There's got to be something in it for Grimmy.” Grima frowned, “Huh, not a good nickname?” I asked blushing,

“Grimmy?” Anna said and Grima snarled

“Do _not_ say that _worm_ !” He snarled, “Only _she_ can say that.”

“Well you just got fucking told Anna.” I said, as Grima glared at Anna,

“Hey!  That's not-!”

“It's what Grimmy wants.” I said with a shrug, “So then that's how it is.” I said and Grima seemed pleased.  Well at least I thought so, a bit difficult to tell when he wasn't smirking. My guess was that it was him tolerating the nickname.  “Oh and while we're on that topic I have a request. Next time can you make sure we _don't_ have Emblian soldiers infiltrate the camp next time?”

Poor Anna looked pale.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I don't know why I snarled at the red haired woman.  How...odd...Chloey had given me a “nickname". I suppose I could tolerate being called “Grimmy".  As long as it wasn't said by anyone else. She was surprisingly giving today. Though perhaps because I'd not forced her to invoke that annoying contract.  It was a strange thing. She came willingly to speak with me. Had not hesitated to allow me to kill. She was a strange human and her words even stranger. She said all were strange and I found that an interesting thought.  If that were true...I got the sense that there was something...off with her. Not strange, but it was a fragile barrier in place between her and the rest of us. She might have been the summoner but her almost childlike behaviour was curious.  She moved like a bird, free and lively, at least until she took that small circular pill.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the journey was dull.  I faced another me. I put him out of his misery and I wondered where we were going.  Chloey ended up with a cough, annoyingly enough there wasn't anything that the healers could do.  The best they could do was keep her warm and make sure she was eating and drinking. A typical frail worm.  And yet...I found myself bringing her food making sure she rested. What was it about this one that I felt like...surely not!

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

Grimmy came in after Lucius left and I let out a low annoyed groan as my nose felt like it was completely clogged.  I hated being sick and I had been snappy over the last couple of days. I knew what would make it worse and sure enough the agony returned and I whimpered in annoyance.  Of fucking _course_ I had to have my fucking period right when I got fucking sick.  Grimmy heard me sigh, “You seem better.” He said and I smiled weakly,

“Nope.” I said closing my eyes, “The real pain has only just begun.”

He frowned and I motioned to the pack in the corner of the wagon, “Why do you need that?” He asked,

“Pretty soon I'm going to be having all kinds of fun with period pain due to cramps, basically because the uterus is shedding a wasted lining due to me not getting pregnant.” I explained, “You don't want to have an old lining with a new egg.” I said and he frowned, “Basically the human body refreshes the lining of the uterus, or womb,” I saw Grima suddenly seem to click with what I was saying, “So that if I were to become pregnant, the baby has all the support they will need until they're born.  Weirdly amazing but also horrible and gross to go through. Not the most pleasant thing to go through, especially since it happens every _single_ month.”

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I stared at her, “Every month?” I asked and she chuckled without humour,

“Yeap.  For every month a woman doesn't conceive a child, she'll bleed for a few days,” She explained, “And that will keep up until she's about forty or so.”

I couldn't help but feel oddly grateful I did not have a female body in that moment but oddly concerned for her, “So then, what will happen?” I asked, “If you were to-?”

“Fall pregnant?” She guessed and I nodded, “If that happens the body will start by first releasing hormones to stop me from having my period as there would be a baby growing in the uterus,” I think she meant womb, perhaps that was another word for it, “Of course providing that the embryo is healthy, the pregnancy will continue for the full term of around nine months.” I frowned, “An embryo is the baby’s earliest developmental stage after fertilisation occurs and the egg has become a zygote.” She explained and even though I was a god I couldn't even follow what she was saying, “My world...is quite advance when it comes to knowing about the earliest stages of pregnancy.” she offered as way of explanation, “And we have a lot of terms to go with it.”

“And you know all of this how?” I asked and she sighed,

“It's called school.” She said a frown on her face, “And we're usually around twelve to thirteen when we start learning about that.  Coincidentally it's usually when most kids start puberty and all that lovely and awkward crap that is reaching maturity.” she explained.  I was confused. The worms of her world _taught_ this knowledge?  I had to find out _why_.  Though to be honest I found her rather...cute.

 

Wait…

 

_What?!_

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

“Blame the scientists, they're the bastards who came up with the complex as fuck names for it all.” I said with a shrug.  “Though to be fair most people in my world will know what that means, since much like how you guys have to be taught magic, we learn it as part of being adults.” I yawned, “Still not as useless as the other shit I had to learn.”

Grimmy snorted and I ate the food he bought me.  I took my medication and he frowned at that. “Must you take that?” He asked and I simply nodded, “Do you even know if it works?”

“Yeah.  I do. It's harder to go to sleep without it.” I said laying down, Lucius would be coming with Lissa soon and they'd bring something to help relieve my nose and clear it up.  I closed my eyes and pulled my glasses up, “Tell Anna I'll have to talk with her in the morning. I'm sure she's dying to know what I need to do next.” I could already feel the pull of my medication drawing me to sleep.  Grimmy was there and I let out another yawn. For a moment I thought I felt him brush my hair away but without my glasses I couldn't really tell. My eyes closed and I dreamed that he kissed me.


	11. The Grima Element

There was a stillness over the land of Nifl that wasn’t so simply explained.  I was bundled up in as many blankets that could be managed, Grima having taken it upon himself to carry me which was strange.  I had no idea what was going on. First I have a dream that he kissed me and now this? Yeah some explaining needed to happen about that one.  I sighed and he looked down, “Are you really that frail?”

“Nah, just thinking.” I said, “A thought I can’t really figure out Grimmy.” He rolled his eyes at the name but I felt his grip adjust just a bit and I pressed my head into his chest.  I could hear the steady beat of his heart and even though I didn’t have my glasses on I could make out his slightly blurry face. My glasses were tucked into my pocket and I could feel the headache starting.  I closed my eyes. I wasn’t even sure why I was being exposed to the cold like this but apparently there was an important reason. I heard the multitude of voices and some comments directed at me, but I chose to ignore them as I had a coughing fit.  Naturally I made sure to cough into the blankets and and not at Grima. He frowned,

“Surely you’d have shaken that off by now…” He growled,

“No,” I wheezed, “It takes a body time to fight off infections, and given that I’m not exactly the most...healthiest, I’m going to be hit the hardest when sickness does come through-” I coughed again wincing as it was on my chest, “Once my body has enough strength to deal with it, it will pass.” I explained and Grima snorted, “That reminds me...what was this particular outing for?” I asked and Grima made a shrugging motion,

“Apparently the worm called Anna wanted to see you.” He said,

“Riiiiight.” I said drawing the word out as much as possible, “And she couldn’t be fucked to come and see me.  Ha, ha. Very funny if I had a funny bone I’d be laughing.” I felt my eyes roll.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey was the strangest human I had ever encountered.  The strangest indeed. She spoke to me like I was little different than the other worms, acted like I was a “friend” and had recently yelled at Chrom for picking a fight with me under her watch or something to that effect.  What a strange human she was. I don’t know why but I chose to carry her to see Anna. Not that I particularly cared too much. Still I had taken it upon myself to observe the others in the hopes of at least coming to terms with human behaviour.  I hadn’t had any decent kills and my lack of ability to harm my “allies” too much was beginning to piss me off. I looked at the bundle of blankets in my arms. She was resting her head on my chest, a natural human reaction to being carried? I wasn’t sure why she did that.  Of all the worms here why did she seek me out? I heard words spoken, “crazy” I think the others said. Yet she didn’t seem that way to me. She seemed to be relatively sane, all things considered. I knew insanity when I saw it; no there was something else that defined her. I was determined to at the very least figure that out.  I spotted a pair of humans talking, They both had to be Marth and Caeda, Caeda twirling her hair in her hand. They were flirting with one another apparently. I paused for a moment. Where they really doing that  _ now _ ?  I must admit that it was strange to see them like that.  However it didn’t make much sense. I looked down at the human in my arms, she was seemingly asleep.  How strange. I could have swore she was awake. Oh well. I didn't care either way since it mattered little.  I couldn't help but feel a little...something I should not be feeling unless destruction is involved. A god should not be feeling like this about a worm!  No matter how...good it may feel. No I must not allow myself to keep walking  _ that _ path.  I do not need to feel what I'm feeling right now.  It's deplorable for a god to feel like this!

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I was half-asleep when I heard Anna’s voice float over towards me and I let out a low groan, “Not today, please…” I heard a masculine chuckle, “Last thing I need right now is to wake up...I was having such a nice dream.”

“Well rise and shine, you've got work to do Chloey and time waits for no one!” Anna said and I groaned.  Another helpless coughing fit had me gasping for air and Anna sounding concerned, “Haven’t you shaken that cough off yet?” Anna asked,

“Nope,” I wheezed, “I won’t for a while yet.”

“Well...I have some good news and some bad news…” Anna began and I sighed, coughing again into the blankets,

“Lemme guess, we’re being tailed by Mùspell.” I said, “And we have to find Gunnthrá, right?”

Anna sighed, “Well...yes.” Anna said and I gave a low sigh,

“So my best guess is that we've got a problem, and the solution isn't so clear cut.” I said at last,

“Something like that.” Anna said and I sighed,

“So we're likely going to need a diversion, faints and counter intuitive strategy to do all of our work.”

“Why?” Anna asked and Reflet spoke up,

“To confuse the enemy.” She said and Robin added,

“That is the main objective here.  Chloey, how exactly are you planning on doing this?”

“We need to make it seem like the Order of Heroes is everywhere, all at once, hit and run tactics if you will.” I said, “It may not fool the Múspell tactician, but it could buy us some time to get to Gunnthrá.”  I sighed, “Though that might be a problem...I don't know how well we'd go on that.”

“In other words you don't quite trust your strategy.” Robin supplied and I nodded, “I can see why you didn't want Sorin here.” He said at last,

“Yeah, well given how awfully spiteful he can be...I felt it wisest to let him hang around Ike...though I don't think he'll enjoy this all that much.”

Robin and Reflet hummed in agreement.  Of course from what I knew of Sorin was that he was a semi arrogant bastard like Berkut and liked to belittle people who weren't Ike.  So I had my hands full. Grima snorted, “So the worm has his own foolishness to blame.” I sighed. Grima seemed to be thinking, “Perhaps...we could make use of some risen to-"

“I forbid it!” Anna yelled suddenly,

“Actually I think Grimmy has the right of it Anna.  It would save your troops that's for sure.” I said and Robin and Reflet both nodded seeing what I was thinking even though we didn't like it,

“True, loathe as I am to admit it.” Reflet said, “We could not have a more useful strategy in such a short space of time.”

“But Risen destroy things!” Anna said aghast.

“Only what they are told to.” Grima snapped, “In other words, worm, they will do as commanded by me.  They do not need anything, weapons perhaps but even then, they tend to source their own.”

“Add to that they could significantly increase Múspell’s confusion, giving us more of a leg to stand on to find Gunnthrá…” I added and Anna slumped, “I know, I know.  It's not an easy choice. Though Grimmy wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't a tactically viable option.”

Anna frowned, “I still don't like it.”

I sighed, “Well then what else are we going to do?  Let Múspell find us? I don't think that's a wise idea, given what we're trying to achieve here.” I told her, “Worst case is they destroy a few squadrons of soldiers on you, capture and kill me, then proceed to murder everyone in sight and Askr is destroyed as a result.” I heard Grima snarl softly and felt the burrito of blankets tighten, “Alternatively we could shake off Múspell and get to Gunnthrá.  My best guess is that by the time we do we could be looking at another fight because danger is pretty much a given at this point.” I suddenly started coughing again.

 

~~~Robin~~~

 

I winced as Chloey kept coughing.  Grima had not yet put her down but given the cold it wasn't surprising.  What was...well no one expected Grima to do this. I almost wondered what it was that was causing this sort of thing to happen but then again...I had no clue.  Maybe it was Chloey’s subtle way. She was kind to all of us and didn’t see one person as different to another. Maybe...I shook my head inwardly. Another time.  Right now we had to work out what to do about Múspell and that wasn’t an easy task we had to deal with. The worst part of it was the fact that we had such little to work with.  Anna had been right to be uneasy about the risen. Reflet and I were both as well. Chloey seemed to be just as uneasy as us and given she was from a different world to us, there was little reason she’d be uneasy about the risen.  She’d never seen them up close, so surely she’d never had to deal with them before...or had she? I had to wonder about that for a moment. She knew who most of the heroes she’d summoned were. Certain stories that at first didn’t seem to add up, but if they were told in  _ her _ world...then perhaps it was something…?  I sighed. No point asking those kind of questions now.  I saw Reflet look at me oddly and I knew that she was waiting to see what I had on my mind.  Grima still hadn’t put the blanket ‘burrito’ down and was patiently holding our summoner as she coughed and wheezed.  I wasn’t going to get it at all.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

In the end it was decided that we would travel in an unexpected direction.  Counter intuitively actually, since that was Anna’s plan. We were doing well, at least until we got found out by Sutr and Gunnthrá lost her life to power up Breidablik with some weird arse magic.  Poor Fjorm was sobbing helplessly on the way back to Askr about the loss of her sister. I couldn’t blame her but there was a task I had to do. It involved a certain Fell Dragon and I was someone of my word, so...I said to Grima that I had a lead he might find useful and he looked surprised, “I don’t know how useful the lead may be, but it is worth chasing up.” I told him, “Though to be fair, it’s a trip worth of shenanigans that we’d have to go through.”

He frowned, “Where exactly?” He asked and I replied,

“Thabes.  If that wasn’t obvious.” I said and he seemed to be surprised.  So as we were getting ready to head out, I checked with Feh to see if I had anything worth noting, (I didn’t of course) and we headed out.

 

One of the most difficult things to do is to head to specific worlds.  I’d learned in all my time in “Zenith” that if you wanted to go to a specific world you had to make sure that either Alfonse or Sharena had opened a gate, then you had to make sure that Emblian soldiers weren’t stalking that gate in case Veronica decided she wanted to conquer the heroes in that world.  Thabes...well it was as far as I knew an empty world. The Thabes we were going to at any rate. Grima seemed to find the trip dull for the most part however when we got to the Labyrinth it got pretty scary pretty quickly. We were almost found by Emblian soldiers and Grima had a field day with them...I had never seen people die so quickly as they did.  Grima choosing stealth over his usual kill methods. I had to say he had the stealth thing down pat. Also made me not want to know where the knife came from. I wasn’t about to ask him.

 

The fact that the risen practically ignored us was a good thing, as I stayed as close to Grima as I dared without pissing him off.  He reached a particular room that had me gasp in shock. The place was a bit dark, but it was  _ huge _ .  “Holy shit…” I said cautiously walking around the room as Grima seemed to be content to let me wander a little.  “This is...almost like a tomb.” I said trying to find the appropriate analogy, “Though it’s not as decorated as the Egyptian ones that I’ve ever seen.”

“Egyptian?” Grima asked from behind me and I turned around,

“There is a country in my world,” I explained, “called Egypt that has one of the most ancient human civilisations that has stretched back thousands of years and has a lot of myths.  They had for a few thousand years buried their kings in tombs, to make sure that their kings live on through the afterlife according to their legends.” I added, “This just reminded me a little of that.  Though to be fair this place isn’t really a tomb, so the analogy doesn’t quite work.”

“I suppose this…‘Egypt’ no longer exists?” He asked and I said,

“They had lost their past but the country remains.”

“How?” Grima asked surprised,

“A lot of countries in my world have existed for thousands of years.” I said, “Some have only two hundred years of recorded history.  Where I’m from not only did the history stretch back only two hundred years, our history before that was all but pushed aside. Though most other countries have thousands of years of history or more.  It’s just how our world worked out.”

We came to a door that had me frowning, and Grima hesitated slightly.  I wondered if he was alright when he opened it.

 

The fact that  _ his _ mark was on that door told me that this place was connected to him somehow.  We took notice of the fact that there wasn’t a whole lot in the room, a few obviously sciencey things that were more akin to medieval crap than the science that I was used to...alchemy I thought the word was for the insane shit that was on display here.  Grima frowned and I saw him reading through a book of some kind. I had a feeling...I didn’t know why but I  _ felt _ like there was something wrong.  “Grimmy, are you alright?” I asked coming over to him.

 

An explosion of dark energy shattered all of the glass around us and I winced as part of the table broke.  I was quick to hold my arm up to stop from being hit and felt a sharp pain in my left forearm, “Grimmy!” I cried out as glass continued to shatter.  The dark aura was  _ insane _ and I couldn’t really move my fucking arm.  I cursed inwardly but pushed my way forwards, “Grima, you can’t let him win like this!  I know it might hurt, but you can’t let him beat you like this!” I managed to reach him, the aura threatened to push me away but I didn’t care.  I could see it too clearly. Grima was upset. Pain and anguish crossing his face and I used my right arm to pull him to my chest and hold him there.  “Grimmy, you can’t let him keep hurting you.” I said, “I know how much it hurts to have a parent abandon you...I know what it’s like to be rejected by the people you want the most to care for you…” I said the aura weakened a bit, so I kept talking, despite the pain from my left arm, “You can’t keep letting him control you Grimmy, you need to let it go!  You can’t hold the burden on your own!” The aura kept dropping and I felt his arms reach around my waist, “You are not defined by him, you are your own being Grima.” I said and I could feel my shirt getting damp from the tears as the aura dropped entirely. I was pretty scratched up, what with the shards of glass that had struck me in several places and the pain my left arm was causing but in that moment it didn’t matter.  What mattered was Grima. Clothing could be replaced, but I knew something had changed between Grima and I and I had no fucking idea what.


	12. New Bonds

I wasn’t sure how long we were there, Grima quietly crying against my shirt, me in agony thanks to my arm and the multiple cuts I had thanks to the broken glass.  “It’s alright…” I soothed as best I could stroking his hair, “It’s okay to cry Grimmy…it's okay...you're allowed to cry...easy Grimmy, it's alright...there, there...it's alright...” I said and eventually he calmed down but he’d not let go.  I didn’t mind in the slightest. Right now I knew he needed an emotional support, something he’d lacked for a very long time… “You'll be alright Grimmy, he's not here to hurt you any more…” I kept stroking his hair. “You're safe now. It's okay.” I could feel his grip tighten.  Poor Grima. I know not a lot of people would have tried to pull back to his perspective, wanting to see him as just pure evil, like they did with almost everything that they perceived as bad. Yet from where I stood, Grima wasn't as evil as he was made out to be. True he killed, but wasn't that to defend himself?  Maybe Grima had seen something in his creator that warranted the destruction...I felt light headed from the pain but I didn't really care. Right now, all I had was a sobbing dragon that needed all the support he could get. Since he needed mercy, somewhere down the line. He wasn't saying a thing and I feared the worst for a moment, then he sniffled and I did my best to wipe the tears he couldn't seem to reach,

“Wh-why?” he eventually forced out,

“Because I know how much it hurts.  I've been through some pretty fucked up shit in my life, mostly humans are the ones to blame...no different in a way to you.” I explained, “However just because there are a few fucked up people doesn't mean they're all fucked up.  There are decent ones out there if you know what you're looking for.” I told him. Grima pressed his face to my chest, his ear resting near where my heart was. It was mildly funny and a little awkward because he was taller than me by a long shot and had to bend down a little, but I let him.  I had not foreseen this but given how emotionally vulnerable Grima was...I doubt he'd be the same if it were someone else, and I knew  _ this _ level of vulnerability was something I needed to be careful of.  I couldn't afford to let Grima get hurt again while he was in this state.  He needed the support. I might not have been doing it right possibly but it was enough it seemed for him.

 

I heard voices after a while of just standing there with Grima’s head on my chest and I winced, “Anyone there!” Alfonse’s voice cried out and I felt Grima tense,

“It’s alright Grimmy,” I said softly, then I called out, “Alfonse?”

 

~~~Alfonse~~~

 

I heard Chloey’s voice and anxiously ran towards it, behind me was Anna, Lissa, Chrom, Lucina, Reflet, Robin and Sherena as well as Libra, one of Chloey’s more recently summoned heroes.  I wasn’t the only one who was worried about her. I wasn’t prepared for the scene that I was about to see. Grima was clinging to Chloey, head pressed to her chest. I felt a stab of jealousy at the sight until I realised how badly injured she was.  I couldn’t help but wince at the slight then. Chloey was oddly calm, “Hey, so uh, can someone make a sling? I think my arm’s pretty banged up and all.”

“How the hells can you be so calm!” Chrom yelled at her, “You’re hurt!”

“I know.” Chloey said voice quivering slightly with pain, “Physical pain isn’t as bad as emotional.” She said and I saw Grima flinch, “Hey, Grimmy,” She said softly stroking his hair, “I’ll be fine.  Trust me on that one.”

I had to do something, surely she was joking about that.  “You’re not serious are you Chloey?”

“Actually I am.” She said eyes looking at us, she suddenly gasped in pain as Grima pulled off her scarf and used it to rest her left arm in.  I had never seen Chloey look as pale as she did right then, her breathing shallow for a moment, “Okay...that will work for now. At least until we get back to Askr.”

“Are you insane?!” Chrom said suddenly and Chloey have him a semi stern look,

“You know for someone who's lost his parents, I'm kind of disappointed in you.” I winced but Chloey spoke, “I suppose you're lucky because your parents wanted you and loved you unconditionally, if the shoe was on the other foot...maybe you might just get it.” She said still it seemed soothing Grima.  I frowned. Chloey was injured, physically, Grima didn't have a scratch on him. Libra spoke,

“Perhaps we should be getting back.”

“Agreed.” Chloey said weakly, “We can work through things there.”

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I wasn't entirely sure how badly banged up I was.  The pain I could deal with, Grima’s crying had stopped but he’d not let go, having taken to holding my right arm avoiding the glass cuts.  I was fine. My concern was at the moment Grima. Which was funny in a way.

 

* * *

 

We made it to the infirmary and I had the delightful Lachesis pluck out all of the glass shards and joined by Lissa for the equally  _ delightful _ task of healing the wounds.  I hissed in pain several times and when they went to touch my left arm I let out a cry I'd not anticipated myself making.  Lissa was the one who spoke, “It's broken…” She said holding the staff up, “Only the outer bone, you're very lucky it wasn't worse Chloey.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!  Not a-fucking-gain, “Hey Lissa, are you able to do something for the pain?  Please?” I asked, “It's really not amusing in the slightest to have it being like this…”

“The best we can do,” said Maribelle as she came in, “I'm afraid if quite limited.  We could reduce the pain but because your bone is currently not in a favourable position…”

“Let me guess I need to be out cold so you can move it into the position it needs to be in.” I said with a sigh,

“Precisely that.” Maribelle informed me,

“One should have foreseen this, and should have the necessary staves ready.” Lachesis said,

“Of course darling, that is what I've bought.  It will be like a small nap, though try not to over do anything please.  The best we can do is to keep the bone in position while the body heals it.”

“Kay.” I said with a nod and Lissa raised the staff.  My head felt like cotton wool and before long I was completely out.  Damn magic was weird. Ah well. No point in worrying about that...

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I was still in a state of shock.  The healers wouldn't allow anyone in the infirmary.  I saw one of them, the worm Lachesis come out looking mildly annoyed, “Must they hover about?” She asked and I frowned.  We all stood keeping the doorway clear but apparently not clear enough. I was still reeling from what happened. A part of me was guilt ridden about what had happened, yet another part...it was deplorable what I was feeling!  I shouldn't feel this way! I should have…!

“She's as healed up as we can get her.  I suggest keeping the number small. She'll be out for a few hours yet.” I immediately pressed my way forwards, unthinking.  Was what Chloey said back in Thabes true? Did she really…?

 

* * *

 

I arrived to see Lissa cleaning the last of the wounds on the injured summoner.  She looked...peaceful. Unbidden a memory from my host rose. The Exalt...the worm’s sister, Emmeryn was like that when...my breathing hitched, “She's okay.” I had not realised that the worm was speaking to me, “Turns out the summoner is a bit tougher than we thought.”

Chloey?  Tougher? I would have snorted but in my mind I could see the glass flying around us, cutting her as she desperately came  _ towards _ me.  The cuts hurt her but she still tried to  _ soothe _ me, as if I were the one who needed it.  My head pressed against her chest, hearing her heartbeat, her words calm.   _ “Don't let him win...you are your own being Grima…” _ I noticed Lissa rise and leave.  I stared at the sleeping form of the Summoner, of Chloey.  Her eyes hidden behind their lids. I sat in the chair next to the bed.  She was a strange human.  _ “You do realise that I've been through some pretty awful shit right?  I know how fucked up humans can be. Even so not all of them are. For every fucked up person there are decent ones...you just need to know what you're looking for.” _

 

Her breathing was deep and even and I found myself almost unable to stop myself,  _ “It's okay to be upset...it's okay to cry…” _ No.  A god shouldn't… _ “Grimmy, it's okay to cry…” _ I leant on the bed face pressed to  _ her _ side.  My shoulders shook and before I knew it, tears were running down my face again… _ “It's okay to cry Grima…it's okay to be upset, to feel angry, to feel sadness, to  _ feel _ emotions.  After all we are complex beings.  And complex beings feel.” _

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I felt like I'd woken from a strange dream.  I felt someone crying away and as I opened my eyes I felt like my left arm was burning.  Knowing that I broke it didn't make it any easier. I blinked in surprise when I saw  _ who _ it was that was crying.  I sighed inwardly. Poor Grima.  He must have felt pretty awful if the crying was any indication...I gently pat his head and he tensed, “It’s alright Grimmy.” I said soothingly and he looked at me, eyes somewhat full of tears.  I kept petting his head and he leant forwards resting near my still burning arm. For the moment at least there was peace. Grima was sobbing quietly and I let him lean on me. I couldn’t see all that much without my glasses so I just resolved to lay back for the time being, even if I didn’t want to.  I’d already forgiven him. It wasn’t really his fault. When you were alone for so long...it was difficult to lean on others, I knew. I knew it too well.

 

~~~

 

Over the course of the next couple of days my left arm was stuck in a sling and I was told to kept it still.  I wasn’t about to argue with any of the healers and Libra happened to be looking after me since he wanted to be able to ease the burden on the other healers as much as he could.  I chatted with him for a while tried not to move my arm even though that was exactly what I wanted to do. It beat having the plate and screws in it. And for a second time breaking said arm, it was just as bad as the first time.  Of course while I was cooped up in the infirmary there was plenty of things that I was missing. Fjorm apparently was shacking up with Alfonse which I found funny. I tried not to tease the hell out of the kid but it was hard. I should have known that was going to happen.  Then again teasing Alfonse about using protection was a step too far, but worth it with the red face he was pulling. Anna had choked and I laughed helplessly. Fjorm was just as red faced. The kicker was when I asked if they were going to have a baby at some point. Grima had heard the entire thing and Alfonse had stuttered and spluttered the whole time.  It was only when I said I was teasing that he calmed but even then...I think I paid dearly for that entertainment, short lived as it was. Now where was I? Oh right!

 

So I was sitting up in bed trying not to use my left arm and talking with Libra (funny how that came about) when Grima came in.  Libra having known who Grima was merely said he’d come back later to make sure the sling wasn’t digging into my neck again and Grima chose to sit down next to the bed.  “Hey Grimmy, what’s up?” I asked giving him a once over to make sure he was physically alright at least,

“The worms were being annoying again.” He said frowning,

“What do you mean?” I asked tilting my head to look at his eyes.  Grima said suddenly,

“The worm called Marth was kissing Caeda.”

I giggled and said, “So let me guess Anna went off about no hentai.” I said and Grima frowned, “Anna doesn’t want to have to deal with babies being born in Askr that are meant to be born in other worlds.  A bit stupid if you ask me.” I said, “If those two are going to kiss, they might as well get some sex in too. To be honest they should be able to make the choice. If they want to have a child here they should be allowed to.  Add to that Alfonse could just open the gate to their world so they could take the baby with them.” I rolled my eyes, “Anna’s a bit lackluster when it comes to thinking about that.”

“How would you know that?” Grima asked and I felt the grin widen on my face,

“Well…” I began, “It all started when I first summoned Alm and Celica…”

 

* * *

 

I was almost at the best bit of the story when Fjorm came in.  “So like I said, Anna made the no hentai rule because Alm got caught doing more than just kissing Celica, to their embarrassment I might add.”

“I wasn’t aware of that…” Fjorm said and I smiled,

“Yes well what Anna doesn’t know won’t hurt her now will it?” I said with a laugh, “A bit like you and Al.” I said chuckling at the red face, “Ah I tease.  The two of you are a good combat pair.”

“Um...thanks…” Fjorm said looking down,

“So what can I do for you?” I asked and Fjorm blinked in shock,

“W-what?!” Fjorm said surprised,

“Aww, Fjorm…” I said, “I told you I was only teasing about the Alfonse thing...unless you two really are?” I said shipping senses tingling,

“We-well...no we- we aren’t…” Fjorm said with a heavy blush and Grima frowned at the exchange,

“Well alright.” I said cheerfully, “So then how about we do something to pass the time?” I offered and Fjorm seemed to agree with that.  Grima stayed in his chair as we talked about a few different things, mostly what I planned to do now that I was on bed rest. At least it wasn't too dull.

 

I was glad to have myself able to move around once Maribelle gave the all clear.  I'd come up with an idea on how to boot Surtr’s arse while I was cooped in the infirmary.  Anna was surprised to see me and my still slinged arm, “Okay kids, time to smash some bad guys.” I said with a grin, “I'm pretty sure that we'll need to keep an eye out for shenanigans, since Loki is a factor.”

“And you come to that conclusion how?” Soren asked and I raised an eyebrow,

“Because it's the most obvious factor.  Loki is a shape-shifter...though in her case she can only take on the form of other people and not an animal like the Taguel.” I said thinking of Panne and Yarne, “And you're certain she will?” He asked boredly,

“One hundred percent probability Soren.  Without question she'll be up to shit.” I replied, “No two ways about it.  If she can cause chaos she's going to do it.” He looked unconvinced and I muttered, “Arrogant prick.” And Grima snorted.  I was surprised to see it but I had a feeling that making a song and dance about it wasn't a wise idea.

 

~~~

 

We made our way to Múspell now that I was back in commission.  Soren was as sour as usual, Grima oddly close since Thabes. If anything he seemed to want to be closer to me than ever, he was prickly to almost everyone else.  He was getting along with Corrin though, and Lucina, an unexpected thing to be sure. I did hear talk of Askr being a “neutral" place and he’d not do anything other than dealing with enemies.  The more I observed the more intriguing it became. Something had changed in Grimmy and I didn't know what…and that was something  _ I _ had to work out.  Maybe if there wasn't so much freaking work I would be fine.

 

~~~

 

We came from a semi successful mission, Grimmy was with me as we headed back to the barracks.  Good ol’ Edigan had recently had the floor mopped with him when Grima decided to prove beyond doubt that he was the stronger of the two.  Grimmy was still preening after such a victory. I had no idea what the fight was over and I didn't feel like asking. All I knew was that Lachesis wasn't talking to me because of it.  Something to do with the fact that she assumed it was somehow my fault that the pair had fought in the first place. I didn't care.

 

I was about halfway towards my quarters when I pulled out my phone.  I checked on everyone's stats and what not and discovered Grima had an A-Support on his portrait.  I frowned. This was beginning to get weird. Even so I did my best to ignore it. I put my phone into my pocket and for the moment at least it was quiet.  I opened the door to my room and headed out to the balcony to look at the stars, not surprisingly they were nice and clear just like they were out at my parents’ farm.  I sighed and I almost jumped when Grima said, “Difficult thoughts?”

I half smiled, “Yeah, a little.” I admitted, looking up at the sky.  “It's almost sad really. To think my parents are, well were, always on my case about not having a job...calling me all the names under the sun almost because I never really could fit in anywhere.  Yet here I am.” I laughed without humour, “I never would have guessed it. Half of the time I swear it feels like treading water and not swimming. The saddest thing about it all is that for all their nagging about it, not once did they stop to think that maybe, just maybe they should admit I just wasn't cut out for it.  No one is the same. We're all different, we live, we love, and we die.” Grima frowned, “It's just how the world works, for humans at any rate.”

He seemed to not like the statement, though I couldn't be sure, “Are you really thinking about that?” he asked me and I nodded,

“More than they realise.”  I sighed, “I know one day I'm going to lose them... _ both _ of them.  It will hurt for a while, maybe a year, two years or the rest of my life, I'm sure...I guess I'd miss them more than I do now because they're still alive at least...last I checked.” I explained, “So a part of me is relieved to know that but another part of me...well...I suppose I'd have to have gone through it to make that call.”

Grima frowned again, and I turned to lean back on the balcony, “The worm called Alm...gave some flowers to that girl.”

“To Celica?  Huh, I would have expected them to have been going the full hentai.” I snorted, “Flowers are probably for the best.” I said grinning,

“Why?  Why give her…?”

“The flowers?” I enquired and Grima nodded, “Well a few reasons I guess,” I began, “They are a couple for starters and Alm does love Celica quite a lot.  Any way he can shower her with affection, he's going to.” I said, “Though not everyone would appreciate it.” I added, “My best guess is Alm thought Celica might like them so he picked them for her.”

Grima tilted his head, “How strange…” He muttered,

“Well everyone is different so, what goes for one couple doesn't go for another.  Marth and Caeda both are a testimony to that. I think he took her out to a nice lunch the other day.” Grima frowned and I said, “Sometimes a meal shared with friends is a nice thing to do.” I sighed, “Though to be fair, I'm not the romantic type, so it is mildly lost on me a bit.” I thought back to the time I spent with Chris and I sighed.  It wasn't a proper relationship to be sure. I wasn't prepared to be a wife, and I know I'm not wife material given my lack of...well social reading. We had a friends with benefits thing going on and that seemed to work. Until Chris realised just how much work I would be in a full relationship and the fact that I leant on him a bit too much.  To be fair I hadn't exactly been able to cope, as things got progressively worse. I was prepared to live with that fact for the rest of my days. I frowned and looked up at the sky. Sometimes my mind wandered to him. I hoped that everything was working out with the new girlfriend he had, even though I had a bad feeling about her. I sighed and almost jumped when I felt Grima suddenly press me into his chest.  I felt a blush cross my cheeks. This wasn't usually him.

 

I gently held my arms around his waist and Grima seemed for the moment at least not to mind, even though I could feel my heart racing.  This was the closest...I stopped my thoughts. Whatever was going on here, Grima chose to do this. Of his own volition, something I had not expected.  I wasn't sure how long we were there for but I spotted a shooting star. I made a very simple wish. That Grima would find his happy ending somehow.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

She is small, frail, weak.  Everything I hate about those  _ worms _ and yet she is always on my mind now.  In my arms as the expanse of the sky continues above us, I can't help but feel...deplorable things.  I  _ want _ more than this.  I  _ shouldn't _ want more than this.  I feel her arms around my waist.  She has an adorable blush…

Wait…

WHAT?!

I have got to halt these thoughts, immediately.  I cannot afford to…

 

I don't know what to do.  She...Chloey...I...I…

 

I am supposed to be the Breath of Ruin, the Wings of Despair...the Fell Dragon Grima!  I am THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA! So then why…? I do not want to let her go. I want her to be  _ mine _ .  Mine and mine alone!  I don't want  _ my _ human, my frail, weak little human with anyone else!

 

Gods what is going on with me?!

 

I let go and she instinctively seems to know to pull back, “You okay Grimmy?”

Her concern is...not something I am used to.  I don't know how I feel so I say, “I am fine.”

“Alright, you know if you need me, I'm here.” I feel an unexpected twinge from her words.  She lets out a small yawn, hastily placing her hand over her mouth. Why do humans do that?  “Well, I'm going to turn in for the night,” She said, “Rest well, we've got another mission in Múspell to get through.  Hopefully we'll be able to hit Surtr hard enough he'll need to lick his wounds. Night Grimmy.”

 

~~~

 

I chased the worm Tharja away from watching Chloey sleep.  I don't know  _ why _ I did it.  Perhaps I was curious, perhaps some part of me wanted to see what she'd be like without clothing…and that is a though I did not expect to have at all…

 

I see her toss and turn, thirteen times to be exact, though she does make it fourteen before long.  Her body finally settling on her right side, a low string of incoherent words and babbling. She suddenly started yelling and I frowned.  Whatever is going on in her head? With a sigh I realise she must simply be dreaming. I pause as I try to make out the words, but they're incoherence is annoying.  I sigh. I will have to ask her when she wakes.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I woke to the usual sound of Askr on the move.  I had a restless night, the usual nightmares plaguing me despite the medication I was taking.  I almost jumped out of my skin when Anna came bursting in and said, “We've got a problem!”

“Yeah?  What kind Anna?” I said with a groan of annoyance as I was still very much under the influence of my medication.  God I needed something to kick start me into gear.

“It's Soren-"

“The fuck.  Don't tell me.  He was arguing with someone right?” I shot at her,

“Well...no…”

“Then what's the problem?” I asked

“He was...uh, hentaiing with er...one of the Ikes…”

“And?” I said not the least bit concerned, “It's his business not ours.  If he wants to be fucked by Ike or fuck Ike that's  _ his _ choice.  Seriously Anna do you not understand how couples work?”

Anna opened and closed her mouth for a full minute.  Several times she went to say something, only for it to die in the back of her throat.


	13. The Summoner's Children

With Anna pretty much gaping like a fish I left the room since I needed some time to myself.  There was a place in the Askr Castle that I found peaceful, a garden that for the most part seemed to be free of either servants or the others.  I sat on the bench, eyes closed as I let the sun warm my skin. It was blissfully quiet, I was alone and I could afford to relax. All in all a good spot.  I lay on the bench after a while as the sun warmed me. It almost reminded me of the slow summer days where I wouldn’t do all that much. As I lay there a thought crossed my mind.  A thought that I didn’t like. The old pain rearing its ugly unneeded head again. Like bile in the back of my throat, the peace was ruined by that single thought, even though I had suppressed it like normal.  I did not need to think about  _ that _ .  I had enough problems without that degree of self pity coming on again.  Self harm was  _ not _ an option.  My parents were not here is Askr, so they couldn’t complain about me not doing my “jobs” properly like they frequently did when I was back at home…

 

A groan escaped my throat.

 

Great, I went there again didn’t I?  Well fuck, might as well wallow in the self pity for a while then huh?

 

Not even my medication could make that situation better.  Like fuck, what did I have to complain about? I was basically unemployed, earned nothing and relied on others for my own care.  Sure I was on a disability support payment but that wasn’t anything to write home about, it covered my “rent” and “food” but as far as my mother was concerned it wasn’t good enough for her.  Oh no. I had to be “out” of the house. “Socialise Chloey!” She’d say, “You can’t sit at home all the time doing nothing but vegetate!”, “Get a job!”, “We’re not going to around forever!”, “What are you going to do if something were to happen to us?”, “Get a job!”, “Stop playing on that fucking phone and get a job!” and all of that on repeat.  I wanted to punch something so damn much. I groaned. My parents thought too much of me sometimes. They also thought that what went for them when they were young went for me too. I hit the bench with my right fist…

Ow...that hurt...but I didn’t feel any better either.  I sighed, eyes opening to the sun shining on my face as the heat grew.  It wasn’t hot enough to make me want to flinch back into the shade, it lacked a bite that I knew and prefered.  I missed the Aussie sun. I missed the dry brown earth, I missed...I sobbed suddenly homesick for the first time since coming to Askr.

 

~~~

 

I headed inside to the mess hall and it was fairly quiet.  I didn’t want anyone to see me as a sobbing mess. I sat and ate quietly.  I almost didn’t notice that Tharja was heading over and I hastily tried to make myself  _ not _ look like I’d been crying.  Not a good look for a “great hero” like Anna was going on about.  I didn’t know what I was doing half of the time and now...now I was so close to the emotional breakdown I swore I wouldn’t have.  I was within a hair’s breadth of it I knew. Fuck me! I need to get back into the schooled mask!

 

In the end I decided to help Donny- Donnel- with his garden patch.  As it was, he was pretty glad to have the help I offered and since I knew a little about growing things, I didn’t need much help in being told what needed to be done.  It was soothing and in a way it reminded me of Ag when I was at school. Anna hadn’t bothered me once today, though I knew it was only a matter of time before she did. Her and Alfonse would at some point.  I sighed and applied water to one of the potato bushes. It was nice to have some time to myself.

 

~~~

 

We headed back to Mùspell, I was pretty ready for what had to be done.  I kept close enough to the others as safely possible and saw my suggestions being useful.  What I hadn’t counted on was the Emblian soldiers to pull a trap on  _ me _ .  I was pretty much surrounded very quickly and before I could get out a scream, I felt a harsh painful blow to my head and the world went black…

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I wasn’t sure how I knew, but I was aware that something had happened to Chloey.  I turned rapidly calling upon my dragon form beside me to lift me above the battlefield.  I saw the flash of white and had the form dive towards it. Anger was quick to bubble to the surface as I had my dragon form fly as rapidly as it could after the foolish Emblians.  Not fast enough as they found cover and I cursed. I swore that if I got my hands on those wretched worms I would teach them the meaning of pain. I landed with a thump near where I had last seen them and spotted that they were hiding in a cave.  Well then that made my job a whole lot easier. I had the dragon form circle above to give me eyes in the sky to make sure that they weren’t pulling tricks on me. I carefully navigated the cave and crouched down behind some rocks to see that they’d bound her.  Chloey wasn’t moving and I frowned as their words floated towards me,

“Ha!  And Princess Veronica said it’d be difficult to get to this bitch!  What a joke!”

“Oi!  Why can’t we have fun with ‘er aiy?”

“‘Coz our dear Princess want’s to watch her die nice an’ slow!”

“Heh, heh.  Yeah right! She’s just wastin’ a good bod!”

“Fuck off!  I got her first so I should have the first go!”

I frowned and felt anger boil in my veins.  Stupid worms. I’d kill them before they even knew what hit them.  I smiled and drew out of my hiding place creeping slowly and reading how much I’d have to do.  Five worms, all stood and argued among themselves. I came into range and blasted the first one making him hit the wall with an amusing splatter.  The sight of him getting killed finally bought the four to attention, “Holy fuck!” One of the fools yelled, “It’s one o’ them heroes!”   
He was the next to die, “Fuck!  Which one?! Who the fuck is it?!”

I laughed, “ **I am the Wings of Despair, the Breath of Ruin** ,” I said while laughing as I destroyed a third one of the number, “ **I AM THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA!  YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING** **_MY_ ** **HUMAN!** ” I said as the rest all got caught in the throws of my dark magic.  Soon all that was left was their bodies in a pool of their own blood.  I quickly made my way over to Chloey. I was quick to remove the bindings and lift her up, “Chloey!” My head was quick to rest on her chest.  Her heart beat reassured me that she was alive at least. Unconscious, but alive. Hopefully she would stay that way.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I had a strange dream.  I had been hit so hard that I went unconscious.  I heard a voice calling my name and I paused, “ _ Chloey! _ ” I groaned, “ _ Chloey! _ ”

“Five minutes please…” I groaned,

“ _ Hmph, sadly that is not possible...you need to get up. _ ”

“Aww…” I sighed and I tried to open my eyes…

 

~~~

 

I jolted suddenly and found myself in a white room.  I frowned. Where was I? I looked to my left and saw a wall.  I groaned. Was a dreaming this whole time? I looked right and had to stop myself screaming.  I wasn’t anywhere I knew…

_ Chloey! _

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

She was unresponsive and for a moment I feared the worst.  Then her chest heaved and she started to struggle, “Chloey.” I said again and she froze,

“G-Grimmy?”  She stammered and I could see her struggling to open her eyes, “Are-what-”

“Thankfully I had been prepared for this level of trickery.” I said, “Why didn’t you have the guard with you?”

She groaned, “I-I thought…”

“Well at least we can rest for now.”

“We’re not in Askr are we?” Chloey moaned,

“We’re in Mùspell.” I informed her and she uttered a low curse,

“We need to get to the others.” She groaned and tried to get up but was quick to fall back.  I barely caught her,

“We need you to regain your strength.” I said firmly and she groaned,

“Well fuck.” She said and I frowned, “We can’t just stay here, we don’t have supplies and-”

I didn’t know what possessed me to, but I placed a finger to her lips, “We can worry about that later.” I said,

“Grimmy…” Her voice was soft, her expression pained, “We can’t stay here.” I frowned and she looked at me, “We have to-”

I stopped her again, this time pressing her frail form to my chest.  “Later.” I said holding her in my arms. I wanted this to stay the way it was.  This feeling...it’s...I don’t know what it is but holding her like this...it...feels right somehow.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I am pretty much in shock.  I mean, alright I had to admit that Grima pretty much was trying to get me to calm down since I was panicking but really?  I can’t say I don’t like it because that’d be a lie. Just me being pressed to him like this...it’s comforting. I can hear the steady beat of his heart and that is soothing me.  I’m surprised though since last I checked Grima didn’t do anything like this of his own volition. I feel my breathing start to slow, my body gradually relaxing to the embrace. Odd how the tables could be so turned but...I am not sure what caused this but...I do like the warmth.  Though it will get too warm soon.

 

~~~

 

Eventually Grima carried me out of the cave to my surprise.  He wasn’t going to let me go. The blast of Mùspell’s heat was pretty bad and I sighed, “Now then how to find the others…” I mused and Grima let out a low growl, “We need to find them.” I reminded him, “Though I didn’t think Veronica would sink so fucking low.” I growled annoyed and Grima snorted,

“I could destroy them all.”

“You could but, I would rather try to sort things out without having to resort to that.  Don’t worry though, if she does keep pissing me off I will give you the word, just not now alright?”

Grima sighed and I felt him press me tighter to his chest.  “The worms won’t be too far off.” He said and I let out a low sigh,

“Yes and I’ll have some choice words with them that’s for sure.” I said bitterly,

“Do I get the front row seating for that?” Grima asked amused.

“Now why would you want to see that?” I asked, “I think…” I yawned despite myself, I hadn’t recovered too well clearly, “I’ll have to rain check it anyway.” I sighed, “Stupid fucking Emblian soldiers!”

Grima snorted softly and that was the last thing I remembered.

 

~~~

 

I had a weird dream.  Two kids looked up at me smiling, a boy and a girl, “Mum!” They chorused, and I felt myself smiling at them,

“Alright, who wants a chocolate cake?” I asked them,

“Me!” They cried happily and I smiled,

“Morgan,” I said and they both still smiled, “Where’s your magic words?”

“Please!” They cried and I smiled,

“You need to make sure you always remember…”

 

~~~

 

_ “Your magic words.” _

I woke suddenly in the Askr infirmary, I sat up, the blur of the room annoying me.  I looked around and it was light outside, predawn if my guess was right and I groaned.  The fuck was that dream all about? I looked around fruitlessly for my glasses and felt them on the nightstand beside me and I slowly crawled out of bed, flinching as my feet touched the bare stone floor.  Voices floated from outside and I slowly approached,

“...can’t let it happen again!”

“Then what should we do Commander?  The best we can do is have a larger Summoner Guard*.” I heard Alfonse’s voice and I frowned,

“Gods forbid!  You have to be kidding right!” Sharena said loudly, “We already have a Summoner Guard!”

“Not an official one.” Anna countered, “We’d have to get Chloey to choose the heroes for that task and as far as we know most of the heroes have had their hands full with our current conflict with Mùspell.” She said, “We don’t even know if there are any heroes that would be able to divert their time to protecting Chloey.”

“Have you considered perhaps training her in to be able to defend herself?” I heard Xander’s voice,

“Huh?  Oh Xander!  Sorry we didn’t mean to-”

“I am always up this hour.” He said, “It is the time I train with Corrin and Kamui.”

I smiled a little about that.  I remembered their support conversations in Fates and Xander had been the one to train either Corrin how to fight with the sword.  Plus he was part of the tutorial level before you got to use dragon veins yourself. I smiled softly and then opened the door.

 

Anna gaped at me, Alfonse was surprised and Sharena smiled, “Hey guys.” I said, “How much did I miss?”

“Enough.” I spun rapidly to see Grima leaning on the wall just outside the infirmary, “You practically passed out.”

I sighed, “Sorry, I hadn’t meant to.”

“At least the worms who hurt you are gone.” He said eyes burning with what had to be anger.  I had seen that expression on Grima before and I knew that those poor nameless soldiers were as good as dead.  I kept the wince off my face,

“Right, so what is the situation?” I asked and Xander spoke,

“Apparently Mùspell have Princess Fjorm’s sister captive.  From what we’ve been able to deduce, the fort should be easily taken.”

I frowned, “Could be a trap.  Anything easy always is. I’ll have to do some summoning.” I said at last, “I had hoped to hold off...however...I think it would be wisest to do something while we can.”

“So you’re going to the ruins?” Sharena asked,

“Yeah.  I am. We’re in need of some extra hands.” I said and Grima moved from his spot on the wall.

 

I arrived at the summoning ruins, Breidablik in hand.  Oddly enough Morgie joined me and I was curious, “Can I help you with something Morgan?” I asked and she hopped alongside me on the path,

“Um...you know how I was trying to remember who my mother was?” She asked and I tilted my head, “I uh...don’t think Robin is my father.”

I frowned, “Do you have some more memories?” I asked and she nodded,

“I found this-” Morgie pulled out a necklace and I frowned, it was a black purl in an inverted tear-shaped caged pendant and I knew it well, “And well I think it was my mother’s.”

I thought about it for a moment and I sighed, “May I?” I asked and gave the pendant a closer look.  The purl was a black colour, the chain looked to be slightly worn but otherwise it  _ looked _ almost exactly like my own.  I thought it was just coincidence but it did look like something from... _ my _ world.  I didn’t mention it to Morgie though.  All I said was, “Hopefully we’ll find out who in no time.”

“Aww thanks!” Morgie grinned, “So who’re you going to try and summon?”

“Well I have a couple of people in mind…”

 

I fired Breidablik and the light faded, a boy stood, and I recognised him as male Morgan, “Hey, I’m Morgan and…” He stopped and I was worried,

“Are you alright Morgan?” I asked and he suddenly broke into the  _ biggest _ grin I’d ever seen,

“Oh gods!” He said happily, “MUM!” I had five seconds before he launched himself at me hugging me tightly, crying happily.  I turned to look to Morgie and she seemed to click,

“Morg!” She cried happily and I was sandwiched between the two, “I can’t believe myself!  Gods Mum! I’m so sorry!”

“Morgan?” I asked and they both kept holding me in a hug.


	14. The Tale of Two Morgans

“I don’t get it.” I said frowning, “I mean I had suspicions but...am I really?”

Morgie frowned, “What do you mean?”

I kept hugging both of them.  “I don’t mind, I’m just a little bit in awe really.” I explained, “I never really thought I was mother material.”

“Aww Mum!” Morgan said tightening his hug, “That’s not true!  You were always watching over us and we can show you how strong we got!”

I smiled, “Right, but I guess we should talk with Anna and the others first.”

 

I headed to the office that Anna said I could use.  For the moment I had important stuff to do like add Morgan to the roster.  He was pretty eager to join Morgie and I had to admit the optimism was infectious.  That done I proceeded to show Morgan around Askr and we were making a joke about how many fish could be thrown in my phone app and Morgan said at last, “Wouldn’t Rocket be the best one to throw though Mum?  ‘Coz he’s supper fast and makes a ‘woosh’ sound when you throw him?”

I laughed, “Well Morgan, I think Micro is the best.  Pilot hat helps him a lot.” I said with a grin, “Have you ever tried  _ Where’s My Water _ ?” I asked him and Morgan frowned, “Ah well, I’ll have to show you won’t I?”

“Oh!  Mum! Can I play the Dragon merge game later?” Morgie asked suddenly,

“Sure as long as you share with Morgan too.” I smiled.  They had a love of games which was adorable to see. I wondered what kind of games they’d eventually get me to download.  That was an interesting thought...though not one I wanted to test out just yet since I wasn’t really sure that I was mother material, despite the optimism of Morgan.  I sighed as I still had the shock to work through. Morgie was eagerly after the roster and I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

 

I finished the Roster and the three of us headed to see Anna.  This was a conversation that I was dreading...because I didn’t know who fathered them.  I mean I had an idea but...I didn’t think it was possible. That said I was sure that Anna would have some problems with what I’d basically be telling her.  That somehow I either ended up sleeping with Robin (unlikely because he was with Lucina and I couldn’t ever see myself being with him while he and Lucina were an item) or…(and that would be very unlikely) Grima.  Though to be fair it could possibly explain their eyes but not their hair. I was a natural dark blond and as far as I knew there wasn’t anyone on my side of the family that had dark hair. I mean unless the pair had Validar’s hair colour...I frowned.  At least they didn’t seem to know who that useless fuck was. I paused as I came across Chrom. He looked like he was angry but I couldn’t be sure, “What’s wrong Chrom?” I asked and he sighed,

“I broke a pot while training…I’m sorry.”

I felt a small smile, “Accidents happen Chrom.” I said calmly, “At least it wasn’t a very useful pot.” I said trying to cheer him up a bit.

“Right…” He said unconvinced and I sighed,

“Chrom, nobody's perfect.” I explained, “Our flaws are what make us stronger- when we accept them as a part of us and move on.  Otherwise if we don’t come to terms with them we’re never going to move forward and grow.” I smiled softly, sure I could be wise but really, I only said what I  _ felt _ was right.  Chrom tilted his head,

“That’s...a rather interesting way to think about it.” He said and I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Where do you come up with this stuff?” He asked, I shrugged,

“I only say what is logical really.” I admitted, “And a bit of what I’ve learned along the way about people and myself.” I added,

“Really?” Chrom said and I could see he was genuinely curious, “I didn’t think it possible to learn like that.”

“Oh it’s possible, when you start to think with an open mind.” I explained, “Something the people of my world lack from time to time because they’re often too busy looking out for themselves or in most cases seeking an escape from the world around them because of how depressing it can get even when the strongest people try to fight their way through life.  Some take on a burden that can be too much and they see no way out but to end their own lives...it’s sad really.” I sighed remembering all too well how  _ that _ felt.  “It takes a lot to pull back from that edge.” I said with a sigh.

“Is it really that painful to live?” Chrom asked and I smiled sadly,

“Some people try to make it that way.” I said, “They get a kick out of hurting others.  A bit like some types of nobles.”

Chrom winced as he knew exactly what I meant, “I...I see.” He said and I said,

“Well sometimes.  Most of the people of my world can be surprisingly kind, though they are few and far between.  The kind ones make the world a better place. They might not wield weapons and magic, but they do stand up for those that need it.”

“So like any other world then?” Chrom asked falling into step with us,

“All worlds have good and bad.” I said, “All types of people have good and bad.  Everyone has darkness to their light. It’s by their choice whether they choose to embrace one or the other.” I explained and I had a feeling that someone in the shadows moved off then.  I couldn’t be sure who, but I guessed possible Tharja. She had taken a liking to me for whatever reason, perhaps as if knowing I was somehow responsible for saving her in  _ Awakening _ .  I remembered deleting my playthrough, my very first playthrough in fact when I found out that both Gaius and Tharja could be recruited and I regretted not doing so in the first place.  Even so, I had to see Anna and that as I knew wasn’t going to be fun.

 

Eventually Chrom headed off having promised to train with Lucina and Robin and I smiled as Lissa wasn’t too far away.  I wasn’t surprised about that. It was funny but I knew that Lissa would be keeping an eye on him. When I arrived at the door I knocked it and Anna’s voice floated over.  It was now or never, I turned to both Morgans and said, “Wait here please.” I told them, “This shouldn’t take that long.”

“Okay!” Morgie grinned and Morgan said,

“Yes Mum.”

 

I opened the door and saw that Alfonse was very much talking with Anna.  I cleared my throat and they both turned to face me. This wasn’t going to be a lot of fun…

 

~~~

 

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose.  She was clearly not pleased with these turn of events.  I couldn’t blame her. Not everyday your summoner says, ‘Hey I uh summoned my own children that are apparently supposed to be from the World of Awakening blah, blah, blah...’ I could see Alfonse looked shocked and I couldn’t blame the kid either.  It got worse when Anna asked what I meant about having children and I shrugged, “Well as far as I know they’re mine.” I said, “Though as to who the father is I can’t say.” I admitted. “I haven’t got a clue.” (Total lie I knew the likely fathers and only one of them was currently single) Anna didn’t seem to notice so that was a plus.  I hoped.

“You mean to tell me that you  _ somehow _ summoned your own children?” Anna said and I sighed,

“Yes Anna.” I said then I paused.  I had a feeling that those two were not going to be there,

“So we should ask them perhaps.” Anna said frowning as she opened the door, “I don’t see anyone one out there-”

“Oh shit!  I told them to wait outside damn it!” I said pushing past Anna and frantically seeing where the two were, “Shit!” I groaned face palming.  “Ugh now I have to go and find them before Morgan gets lost damn it!”

 

I heard Anna yell but I ignored it.  I was really not amused.

 

~~~

 

I almost ran down the main corridor and couldn’t see either of them.  I checked the mess hall, the main entrance where other heroes would come and drop off feathers as gifts and then I checked the barracks with no luck.  “Oh god Morgan where are you?” I said wincing, “I swear I am not going to be happy about this…”

 

I was on the second trip to the mess hall when I ran into Celica.  Literally…

“Ouch!  Sorry Celica!” I cried quickly offering her a hand, “Oh god I hope you didn’t get too hurt.”

“I’m alright.” She assured me,

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” I said wincing, “I...I was just looking for our newest recruit.”

“Ah.  I see.” She smiled, “You really are a mother hen, I’m sure that they’ll be fine.”

I sighed, “Well it’s mildly important I find him.” I explained, “You haven’t seen a young teenager in a tactician coat like Reflet’s and Robin’s have you?”

Celica’s eyes widened, “Oh is he the new recruit?” She asked surprised, “My I hadn’t realised at all!”

“Do you know where he was headed?” I asked,

“The library I think, he was with Morgan.” She said and I heaved a sigh,

“Thanks Celica.” I said relieved, they’d not gone too far thank god.  I turned to head to the library being more aware of my surroundings than before.  I opened the door prepared to make another fruitless search when I spotted them. “Morgan!” I called and both of them turned to face me,

“Oh hey Mum.” Morgan said with a sheepish grin on his face, “I figured I’d try to at least get started on catching up to you and…”

I sighed, “You forgot I asked you to wait for me.” I said not angry just relieved he was okay.  Morgie blushed,

“Yeah plus we also wanted to figure out who Dad was so…”

“Next time, we wait when we’re asked alright?” I said coming to sit with them, “That way you don’t half scare me to death.”

They both looked mildly horrified and I pulled both of them into a hug, “Did we really worry you that much?” Morgie asked horrified,

“A little.” I said holding them, “I’m just glad that you’re safe and not hurt.” I heard a sniffle, “I’m really happy you’re both alright.” I said and I felt their grips tighten around my waist.  I was glad that they were alright. It could have been worse knowing that they’d possibly get hurt and me not be there to at least partly protect them as best I could.

 

~~~Third Person: Grima~~~

 

Rain.  Ylisse was in a state of ruin but he didn’t care.  Water ran down his face and he searched for that which was taken from him.  His mate was dead. His offspring gone, pulled he knew to another place, possibly another time.  Somehow Grima knew where they’d gone. To the mate that was still alive, he stood in the rain feeling it on his skin.  He could die now, now that his children were safe. He wanted only to hear her voice again, to feel her touch against his skin.  He held the broken weapon in his hands. Breidablik wouldn’t bring her back, she died trying to bring new life into this world, none of the healers would help them, no matter how long he’d pleaded.  Grima killed them all. Every last one of them and brought ruin to this Ylisse. It was only a matter of time before the girl wielding Falchion came. He gripped the broken weapon to his chest and let out a wail of despair.  His mate was dead, his offspring safe. They would know a happy life like he wanted them to, with their dam at their side. He smiled weakly at the sound of approaching footsteps. Soon he would join his mate. He clung to what was left of her.  He would offer no resistance this time. He knew who it was, “Grima.” The venom in her voice was enough to make him laugh,

“Come then Child of Naga,” He laughed cradling the weapon to his chest, “Do what you will.” His clothing was wet it felt heavy, and Grima didn’t care.  He was ready. He heard the rush of feet and felt the deep pierce of the blade to his chest. Right at his heart. Grima felt it burn, the scent of burning flesh and fabric filled the air as the rain washed it all away.  Blood flowed down the blade and he saw horror on the child’s face, he laughed, “Did you really think I would fight back?” He asked, “Did...you…” He felt himself fade away. Finally... _ finally _ he would be with her, his mate.  His suffering would end.

_ “Why do you not fight Fellblood?” _

The infuriating voice asked, and he let the depths swallow him whole,

_ “Grimmy, you are your own being, remember that.” _

How he wished to see her before he died.  He felt an odd warmth, not the cold he’d come to expect and as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw  _ that _ damned tactician,

“Do you really think...that you can just die because you feel like it?” He yelled, “You-!”

Whatever else he said was lost on  Grima as Breidablik suddenly glowed.

_ “You will awake back at the point of choice.  You won’t remember anything of this.” _

‘ _ Naga _ ,’ he thought dryly ‘ _ To what do I owe the pleasure _ ?’

_ “You’ll see Grima.” _

Was all he heard.  The warmth grew to fill his entire being…

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I blinked as the light of the sun hit my face.  A strange dream perhaps? Since when would Naga ever...I lost the thought as soon as it came.  Huh. What a strange thing. I shrugged and continued my way to the library, the worthless worms all insisting that Chloey would be there since she was dealing with a “new recruit”.  I growled. I couldn’t believe those worms had the audacity to be that annoying. I came into the library just as Chloey was talking with Morgan. Two of them. I frowned. One of them was a male and I didn’t like how close  _ he _ was to  _ my _ summoner.  I would have growled if not for what she said, “So Morgan, do you have anything at all that might help to narrow down who your father is?”

“Well I have this tome…” the boy said and I frowned.  Where did he get that?

“Can you use it?” Chloey asked and I frowned, why would she...I felt my jaw almost drop.  The boy  _ was _ able to use it.  I wasn’t sure what was going on and I knew only one thing I didn’t like it.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I knew that Morgan was going to be able to use Grima’s Truth.  The moment I saw it I knew. I wasn’t sure how Grima was going to react to that and I kind of wanted to see how he’d like it, knowing that he was a father in another world.  I heard a surprised grunt and saw Grima fold his arms, “What manner of sorcery is this?” He demanded,

“It’s fairly simple Grimmy,” I said, “Well simple but complicated at the same time.”

“Morgan can use it too Mum.” Morgan said breaking my thoughts,

“Wait, you mean Morgie,” I said in a state of shock, “can also use that tome?”

“Yeah.” Morgan said with a grin and I quickly flicked a look at Grima.  He didn’t seem annoyed, if anything he seemed...to be smiling slightly. It was hard to tell however and it was very faint.  I felt a little curious. What was going on…? What the fuck was going on?


	15. Confessions

The shock made me silent.  I looked at Grima and he simply smiled, “Grima...can we, talk, in private?”

“If it is that pressing then yes.” He said looking at me with crimson eyes and a slightly amused expression,

“Okay, this way.  Morgan, can you two stay here in the library for a bit?” I asked and the pair grinned,

“Yes Mum!” they chorused as I lead Grima away to my quarters.  I could feel a glare but I didn't want to think about where it was coming from.  Right now I had to deal with the fact that Grima and I essentially have a world where we  _ have fucking children and I got pregnant _ .  I did not know what to think because on one hand I  _ wanted _ to be in a relationship with Grima, to allow him a sexual relationship if he wanted it, and all that came with it, but on the other...I didn't think it was right or fair.  Not for Grima and most certainly not for me. I could picture what would happen. I would be in major shit, especially since Anna didn't seem to like interworld romance and Alfonse definitely didn't like it.  The fact that I was even  _ considering _ that kind of relationship wasn't good.  I lead the way to my quarters and opened the door as Grima followed me in.  I didn't know what to say,

“Are you going to keep pacing?” Grima sounded amused and I stopped,

“I'm surprised that you're so calm about this.” I said waving a hand, “I mean...both Morgans…” I struggled to say what I was thinking and I started pacing back and forth, “They are somehow my children and I don't…” I sighed and suddenly Grima stopped me.  He held me and I looked up at him, “How can you be calm?!” I asked again and Grima pressed me to his chest, which wasn't normal but I wasn't about to fight it as his heart calmed me. “How…” I asked as the shock finally started to kick in, “How...the fuck...does this even happen?” I said and the sheer shock of my situation made me feel light headed and I swore I was going to faint in a very short space of time...

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey was in hysterics.  There was nothing else I could do as the reality set in.  The children  _ could _ use my magic so they were either the vessel's offspring or...they were sired by me in the vessel's body.  I held Chloey as I considered the possibility of that. She was closer to me than any human had ever got. Validar was intolerable and an irritation at the best of times and I had little doubt in my mind who I wanted as a mate.  She was an enigma. A human who carried the pain caused by other humans in a way I couldn't fathom. She was kind. Unlike any human had ever been towards me until this point...until I met  _ her _ .  She certainly put Validar to shame.  She was smarter than the fool for a start; she lacked the same fear as other humans...especially since the incident at Thabes should have frightened her enough to stay away from me for good...I pressed her tighter to me on instinct and felt her muscles weaken suddenly.  She was in shock and I had to make do without magic to get her onto her bed even if I was oddly enjoying the feeling of her pressed to me like this. The facts remained, I wasn't sure if she  _ wanted _ this.  I could wait, I would have to wait...however, there was a slight pressing issue.  For as weak as she was, she had a hold on me I never thought possible. Was it because of Thabes?  I had to wonder, and what by the gods made her so...familiar to me? I held the shaken Summoner a while longer and she felt light in my arms.  This was surreal and yet...I didn't want to let her go. Her head was still pressed to my chest and for the time being at least...she needed me to be here.

“Would I be...considered awful if I admitted I always had a thing for anti-heroes.” Chloey's soft voice broke the silence and I felt an emotion I had not thought possible as I simply listened to her, “I don't get it, why is it always the ones who've had things not go their way like most heroes that I just...like.” She sighed and I saw her eyes close and carefully remover her glasses, “Could it be...because those people are the most relatable to me?”

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

_ “Could it be...because those people are the most relatable to me?” _

I lay, head in Grima’s lap when I asked myself that question.  I remembered back when I first started to watch fictional media, particularly Japanese media that anti-heroes like Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Vegeta, Piccolo and Ten Shinhan were my favourite characters of a given series.  I felt mildly embarrassed that this was the case however it did translate into Fire Emblem as well. Xander, Grima, and most certainly Gangrel and Aversa as well as Henry. If I hadn't married Chrom in  _ Awakening _ I would have married Henry.  No questions asked. As I half looked up at Grima I guessed the form did a little to help him out too.  He looked like Robin, though I could see the fangs in my mind's eye when he made various expressions, his eyes were the colour of blood, a rich crimson that captivated me more than I should have been and hell even when he first arrived in Zenith...I wanted to slap myself as I realised what had happened.  Like always. I ended up falling for him...I knew that there would be problems from some of the other heroes with that. Both Lucinas and Chrom wouldn't like it. Anna would also likely object and possibly Alfonse too. Yet...I couldn't bring myself to care.  _ “Maybe it isn't about that...maybe...just maybe...it's because you've taken the time to get to know someone beyond their surface…” _

Maybe that was the answer, I thought before my eyes closed completely.  Yes. That was the reason. I could almost feel a warmth in my chest as I allowed myself to rest from the shock of the situation, maybe that was my answer, that I looked far deeper than most.  I felt something soft press to my forehead and I smiled.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey had gone quiet and for the tine being at least I had her to myself.  Of all the humans I could have potentially mated with...she wasn't too bad I suppose, weak and frail perhaps, but not unlike any of them.  She felt warm underneath my fingers and hands. She was still laying with her head in my lap, a serenity across her face I found myself liking more than I thought I would.  The desire to explore her was somewhat strong but I tempered it. I wanted her to be awake when I got to that. I wanted…

Curse these wretched feelings!  I should be ending the world not creating life with a human!

Yet...I must admit the image has an appeal I'd not thought of.  To have a mate, to have offspring…

No…

No…

I am the Wings of Despair and the Breath of Ruin!  I am not some worm!

I am…

I am…

I am…

Hopelessly in love with the human resting on me.

To think that I could fall so easily...it...it should scare me…

Yet it does not.

What is wrong with me?  I see her and I feel…

_ “You are your own being Grima.” _

Curse it all!  I want her!

I want her to be  _ mine _ .  I  _ want _ her to be  _ mine _ !  I want…

Curses!

Curses and damnation!

I am not meant to feel like this about an insect!

I am not...meant to feel…like this...over an insect…

“Grima…” I jolt and only then do I realise she's still asleep, resting on me.  Her blond hair tied back off her face that I'd much rather she wore out, if only to give me the excuse to run my fingers through it…

I can't be…

She's so serene.  What have I ever done to have something like this?  Is the universe giving me...this frail human? To what end?  Surely this must all be an elaborate dream conjured up from the desperate remnants of what is left of the man whose body is mine now…

I...I can't…

I want her so badly…

I…

Love…

Her…

To the hells with it all.  Curse these wretched feelings and their hold over me!  I can't leave her like this.

I shouldn't have let myself lean forward and kiss her!

 

~~~Morgan (M)~~~

 

I snuck a quick glance at Mum as she lay on Grima's lap.  He seemed to really care about her a lot. I heard them talking and Morgan was also peeking as well.  We both were. I looked at her and she nodded and quickly pulled me away. We needed to go back to the library since Mum had asked us to stay there.  We were both bursting to theorize about what was going on and Morgan had some memories of our father, at least she thought so.

 

“So Morgan,” she said, “I think that's our Dad with Mum, thoughts?”

I frowned, “It'd explain the tome.” I said, “Though Mum said his name was Grima...like the Fell Dragon Grima.  I don't know much but...I uh...think that's not a good thing?”

Morgan sighed, “Maybe but he doesn't seem as bad as the others make him out to be.  Sure he's a little grouchy sometimes but he's not...as evil as everyone makes him out to be.”

I thought about that for a while, “I guess that maks sense.  I mean, Mum wouldn't be that close to him if she didn't think he was someone to avoid.”

“Yeah…” Morgan said wondering what to do next,

“So any idea of what to do?” I asked and she grinned

“How about a game of tome stacks?”


	16. A Grima’s Claim

~~~Grima~~~

I can not be feeling like this…

I can not be feeling like this…

And yet, she lays below me and I can not help but feel I want _her_ .  What is this deplorable feeling?  Why do I _feel_ like this?  Is it because I have two offspring with her in another world?  Or is it because I was already…

 

No…

No…

No…

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! I am the Wings of Despair and the Breath of Ruin!  I am the Fell Dragon-

“Grima…” She sighs in her sleep, eyes closed.  What is it that makes me _feel_ like _this_ ?  I want her to be awake, to mark her as _mine_ .  I want...I can't.  These _feelings_ are not what a god should have for an _insect_ .  I don't even know what I should do.  I want to stay, run my fingers through her hair, touch her as I want and to do _something_ about this deplorable heat that makes my heart want to race and my blood pound in my ears.  Yet I can't. She is something I should not have. No, she might be different to those other worms but I still can not have- I want her!  Why must it feel like _this_?!  Why does it feel like this?  What is it that makes me want to touch her?

 

She moves and rolls onto her back, her breathing is steady, rising and falling.  She must be asleep and I feel a little disappointed, I wanted her to be awake, I want...I want to stay.  I want to stay...I want to stay…

 

But I do not.

 

Gently I cradle her head and situate her to a more comfortable position, she moaned as I moved her, a sound of displeasure that almost stops me then and there.  Then she settles, the shock finally wearing off I suppose and her energy with it. I leave her room, closing the door behind me and I walk to my quarters, feelings pulling at me.

 

Disgust and Desire in equal measure.  Both feelings leaving me almost unable to move both pulling at me in their own twisted ways.  ‘ _This isn't right_ ,’ I thought to myself, ‘ _You are a god..._ the _god of destruction...you should not_ …’

_“You are your own being, Grima.  Not what everyone else thinks you should be. You have the power to choose what you want.”_

Her voice is driving me into insanity!  I _want_ her!  I...should not want her like this.  Even if we have offspring from another world I must let things happen as they will.  I know from the last time…

_“You know for a god you're being awfully indecisive.”_

I want to snarl and lash out at _something_.  That might quiet things down.  The teasing I could take but this is-

I glance up and spot the vessel leant against the wall, shoulders shaking and for the moment I am not sure what to do.  I _could_ cause trouble.  Yet...my desire for _her_ makes me pause.  I can't cause trouble.  I just... _want her_ .  The vessel makes a disgusting sob and I don't know what to do.  I suppose I _could_ help him…

“You know if you're going to keep snivling you might as well do something about it.”

He tenses and I think for a moment I'd over stepped some unspoken boundary, “Ah!  Grima…”

I raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” I said looking at the vessel.  He _had_ been crying.  “Clearly you haven't got to the point of acting.” I said with a roll of my eyes, “Either you can sit in that corner or do something about it.” I said sharply, “Make your move or regret not doing so.”

He blinked at me, “A-and what if that move was a bad one?” he asked and I frowned,

“That's not fo me to concern myself with.  You either have a move or you don't.” I walked off leaving the vessel to his thoughts.

 

~~~Robin~~~

 

I stared after Grima for a long while after he left.   _“You either have a move or you don't.”_ That's what he said.  Nothing about whether a move was bad or not, just that there either was or there was not.  I groaned and looked down at my boots. I didn't want to _be_ in this position.  I couldn't pursue a relationship with Lucina.  She was Chrom’s daughter, I would have been several years her senior and…

I groaned.  No matter how much I tried to reason otherwise, my heart...wanted Lucina.  I wanted to give her what love I could if she wanted me. I wanted to hold her and take away the nightmares she had.  I wanted to keep her dear. I...I wondered then what I should do. Grima had a point. I _did_ have a move.  But was it the right one?  I curled my hand into a fist.  I remembered Chloey saying once that she didn't mind if I got with Lucina and that she'd be happy for me.  I took in a deep breath, maybe I should ask her. It would be a start. I would ask the Summoner to suggest Lucina be my battle partner.  Whatever happen would happen. If Lucina did not share my feelings then I would come to accept it. I would accept it no matter how much it hurt.  I would take whatever Chrom would throw at me. I would take the others’ scorn and I would do so with my head held high. I would do my moves as best I could.  Everything else...well it would all come to a head one way or another.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I can't think straight.  The private balcony opens to the sky and I've been sat just near the edge forearms resting on the stonework.  My first time here was funny. It was quiet and near the early morning when I found out about this place. I almost couldn't believe that I could even find a place this quiet and private.  I mule over my thoughts and I can't help the reaction this cursed body of mine is having. The desire for the Summoner taking on a more physical and tangible ache that I wasn't entirely used to.  It is a heat I can not stand, an itch that needs to be scratched so desperately I almost want to, right here. It is infuriating! I should not have this kind of reaction to a mere _insect_ of all things.  My mind is clouded and I decide to deal with this.  I allow my desire to guide me.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I groan as I wake.  I had the strangest dream that had me think of Grima and the fact that he was...undisputedly _hot as fuck_.  I was taken by surprise when I spotted the familiar brown eyes of Robin, “Hey, Robin, what's up?” I asked sitting up quickly and reaching for my glasses,

Robin seemed to be gather up his resolve and he spoke, “I would like to be Lucina’s battle partner, if she consents to it.”

I stretched and said, “Okay, I'll ask her.” I said and I saw Robin look a little bit uncomfortable, “And I'll let you know as soon as that's done.” He seemed to relax,

“Thank you Chloey.” I smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

“Any time Robin.” I told him, “You need only ask.” I said with a smile.

 

~~~

 

With Robin seen to I then went about my normal routine which involved making sure people trained.  I spoke with Lucina and she eagerly agreed to be Robin's battle partner and I had to distract her from running off to him since he'd seemed uneasy about his request.  When I explained that I was going to tell him myself that was enough to stop Lucina running off and she agreed to wait. I continued my checks on everyone and I could have _swore_ there was a shadow following me.  Twice I had tried to see who it was, and twice I couldn't.  I shook my head and continued as Anna accosted me about new problems that the Order needed my help on, Alfonse interrupted with the demand of when he was going to be promoted to a five star hero and Sharena begged me to go shopping with her to Lon'qu’s horror.  I had to thank Oscar for agreeing to go with Sharena and Fjorm for agreeing to train with Alfonse to prepare him for his promotion. I was about then end of my rounds when both Silver and Flower accosted me.

“Tharja, what can I do for you ladies?” I asked cautiously.  Knowing Tharja had an obsession on Robin I had done my best to keep Reflet and Robin away from the pair since I knew they would be most uncomfortable.  Truth be told both Tharjas did make _me_ a little uneasy.  I watched as they both seemed to grin almost predatorily at me,

“You're too sweet to ask.” Flower, the Bridal Tharja said with a grin, “I noticed a version of Gaius…”

I made a small gulp, “Right...uh, so where exactly…”

She grinned brushing my cheek, “Do you think we could be battle partners?” She asked and Silver said,

“I'd like Henry to be my battle partner.”

“Sure.” I said a small sigh of relief, “I can ask them and-”

A growl came suddenly and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I _felt_ arms wrap around me.  I was momentarily stunned and there was another snarl much closer, a primal snarl that could only belong to-

“ _Mine_.” Grima hissed and I saw both Tharjas flee very quickly.


	17. The Beginning of Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll...have some delicious smut.

I froze.  I had rarely seen Grima act like this and I tried to turn to see his face, “Grima?” I asked reaching to gently touch his chest, to distract him from his clear fight mode, “Are you feeling okay?”

I couldn't believe this was happening.  Of all the things to happen, Grima... _Grima_ had come of his own volition and scared off Tharja.  Both of them. He met my eyes and I saw the crimson orbs flicker with what could only be anger that was melting away to a more gentle expression if it was even possible.  For a moment we were still and then I almost would have fainted from another round of shock when he suddenly kissed me. Instinct made me go pliant. His arms pulled me closer and I was aware of his dragon form appearing to wrap around us.

“ _Mine_.” Grima breathed and I could barely function.

“Grima…” I lent up and returned the kiss, a giddy feeling in my gut, a feeling I had not really known too well.  True I'd had a couple of relationships, two of which amounted to little more than talk and one that ended on a sour note, a friendship ruined as I'd been blind.  Yet right now...I felt Grima’s touch slip down to my hips, I knew this feeling. And I also knew I did _not_ want the others in on this yet.  I felt a twinge as his dragon form curled tighter and he was pressing me into it.  I was well aware of where he wanted to go when he pulled back, eyes gleaming. We were slightly breathless, “Grimmy…” I half expected him to pull back even more, to seem annoyed.  He did neither. He lent down and I almost thought he was going to kiss me again when he brushed my neck. I let out a low squawk. Pressed between both his dragon form and his human form I couldn't exactly escape but when his teeth grazed my neck I let out a low moan and arched to him on pure instinct, “Grima…” I half moaned, “Not...not here.”

He growled and made to bite my neck again, but I caught him with a kiss, his eyes almost like flames, “Do you not wish to?” He asked,

“I said, not here.  Not that…ah...I didn't want to…” I struggled to keep myself in control as Grima’s hands wandered and were pretty much pressing me closer to him by gripping my hips and waist.  I knew he had to be aroused since I could by my best guess feel his erection through his clothing and it was so tempting to grind on it and that I knew was a bad idea. I didn't want to arouse him further until we were somewhere more private.  My quarters. I moaned as his hands swept over me,

“Then why do you object?” He growled,

“We need somewhere…ah...more private,” I managed to force out as one of his hands had wandered to my nethers and I gently stopped it, “I know you don't mind here but...hnn…” I felt my body acting of its own accord and wanted to swear.  Grima's eyes glinted and an eager expression crossed his face,

“No one can see.” He said,

“Yes but it's not going to...hnn...make this easier on you...ah…” I explained then a deep moan escaped me, a moan of pure unadulterated pleasure as Grima’s hand slipped down to my clit and he was gently rubbing it.  I wasn't able to stop him as he knew it was exactly what I wanted him to do to me.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey practically ceased her ability to stand.  I pressed her up against my dragon form, the scales helping to balance her even if she wasn't aware of it.  “This _is_ easy on me.” I said amused and she shook her head,

“Not for what you're possibly planning to do Grima.” then she cried as I kept gently playing with her folds.  She was clearly enjoying this. I felt the ache grow stronger as she squirmed against my dragon form and I could feel it.  The connection between my forms was enough that I could feel it. Plus I could see from its eyes that she was starting to tip her hips, though why I didn't know.  She was quick to kiss me again and the fire grew to an annoying level, “At least trust me...on that.” She said as we broke apart, “We can take this further…” I heard something in her tone that I _knew_ was her consent.  I raised an eyebrow,

“You would go further?”

“Only if you want to.” she replied a pleasant blush across her face.  I hesitated briefly and reached to cup her breast with my free hand, fabric in my way.  I wondered for a moment why those words drove me even more wild. To have her make more of those soft moans…

“I…” I gripped her breast under my hand, she half closed her eyes and I heard another of those delicious moans.  I knew what I wanted. “I want this.”

 

I pressed her to the dragon form and pulled my hand away from her clit and pulled her closer to me in the same token.  Pressing against her was an almost euphoric feeling. I knew what I wanted and I hoisted her up into my arms. Her legs over my left arm, her arms gripping me as she kissed me again and I carried her to where she had in mind.  Unspoken I went to her quarters, and she pressed as close to me as she could. She was such a frail human.

 

I crossed the threshold and my dragon form gripped the door and closed it behind us.  It would keep the others at bay. I lay her on her bed and she lent up as best she could to kiss me again.  She was kicking off her boots and I felt the heat get even worse as I realised exactly _what_ my Summoner was doing.  Desire burned as I reached for her.  She'd shed her coat and I knew what I wanted.  I wanted this. I wanted to experience _this_.  Mating.  She was giving me her body.  A deep desire to mate came then and I reached to touch her, “Grimmy…” she moaned and I felt her start to arc and squirm on her bed.  I couldn't help but grin,

“Yes…” I purred, “Let me hear it again.  I want to hear you when you shatter for me.” I loosened off my own clothing, now in the way of what I wanted, “I want to hear what you sound like when you come for me.” I bit her neck and she let out a low cry.  I did not break her skin but made a clear mark. She was _mine_ and I wanted those worms to know it.  We were soon completely naked and I reached for her clit again, gently rubbing it as she squirmed below me.

“Sweet mother of god…” Chloey moaned, “Grima…” She bucked her hips, “Ah, fuck...Grima...don't you dare fucking stop!”  She snarled as I teased her. It was...arousing. I grinned,

“Or what?” I asked leaning over her,

She frowned, but then reached and took me by surprise when her hand started to gently rub my cock, “Two can play at that game Grima.” She smiled and I growled, “I don't think I'm quite ready, but-” She moaned as I thumbed her clit, “That…” She gasped, “Ah...that...will help things along a bit.  Though not...ah...as much…”

She made a couple of stokes and I caught her lips with my teeth.  She let out a low moan and I felt my cock near scrape against her as she seemed to gently guide me to her entrance, “Then what will?” I demanded and she both guided me into her and encased my cock in a tight wetness that almost made me lose myself then and there,

“This.” She half smiled pulling back and I growled until she tipped her hips to me, once again encasing me in that deliciously sweet, tight, wetness.  She moaned softly and I realised she was enjoying this as much as I was. I drew out and before I was completely out made a powerful thrust back into her.  She let out a cry I wanted more of. I kept up this process, a building heat driving me wild as she kept crying. The wetness making interesting sounds as I easily slid into her.  She suddenly forced her hips upwards and I half groaned half snarled. It was...incredible. She let out another cry and she seemed determined to keep her hips in this new position for me.  I felt her guide my hands to her hips and I gripped them tightly. She was panting heavily and I could feel my end fast approaching. “Grima...Grima... **GRIMA** !” She cried my name repeated with each thrust that I made into her and I felt her contract around me, “Oh god...Grima!  I'm...close! Ah god! GRIMA RIGHT THERE!” She cried, panting heavily, “THERE! RIGHT! **THERE**!” She cried with each thrust I made deeply inside of her.  She was...close. Close to what?  Close to shattering for me like I wanted?  I pressed in as deeply and as quickly as possible when she let out a particularly loud scream and I felt her fully contract around my cock a contraction that was enough it seemed to trigger my own climax and I felt my cock twitch as white filled my vision.  I felt my cock make several twitches and felt relief. Chloey lay below me, eyes partly closed her legs shaking against my sides as she lay panting. For a moment I didn't want to move but my dragon form made me aware that Anna was nearby and I did not want the worm to disturb me.  Not after I'd had Chloey come for me. I was too worn out to make her do it again. I wanted her to do it again, but my body had enough. Her arms wrapped around my waist, “Grima,” Her voice sounded tired, “Did we...ever S-Support?”

I blinked.  I looked down at her, blue eyes dilated from the pleasure, face covered in a blush blond hair splayed about the pillow.  Had we supported? I didn't know but I felt, “Perhaps.” I conceded, then I leant to kiss her with the strength my body had left, lips brushing her forehead,

“I love you Grimmy.” Chloey murmured and sleep claimed her for the second time that day, though for an entirely different reason.  I saw my mark on her neck and felt a deep pride. I _did_ that.  I did _that_.  A soft laugh bubbled up unbidden.  I, the Fell Dragon Grima, had a new mate that I had marked as my own.  I felt a smirk cross my face. My mate lay below me. The only thing that would make this better was to see her swell with my offspring.  A sight I had to admit I wanted to see.

 

~~~Anna~~~

 

I heard both Tharjas had been scared off of talking to Chloey by Grima and I had gone looking for the source of trouble.  From what I'd heard Grima had come out of nowhere fangs born and had snarled “mine” and had taken to Chloey with such a possessiveness that neither Tharja wanted to be near him.  I considered getting Chloey to make use of the contract to find out what Grima's deal was when I heard a scream. I froze and ran to her quarters only to be blocked by Grima’s dragon form, “Grima.” I said sharply, “Care to explain what's going on?” I asked gripping my axe, the dragon rolled so that I couldn't get to the door and it yawned at me, “I know you can talk in this form!” I yelled and his eye opened,

“Go away worm.” He snidely shot at me,

“I demand an explanation!” I yelled, “As the commander-”

“Cease that useless whittling!” Grima's dragon form snapped, “And leave us in peace!”

“Not until you explain yourself!” I said sharply, the dragon growled,

“I have no need to explain to a worm like you.” He said head positioned so that there was no way I was getting to the summoner's quarters,

“Don't make me pull rank!” I shot back and the dragon snorted,

“You'll wake up my mate, if you keep ranting like that and I would gladly silence you.” The dragon exposed his teeth, “So be quiet.” a wing came and pushed me away.  Then I realised what Grima had said.

 

His mate…

 

I looked over dragon.  He just said... _his mate_?!  I staggered backwards, shocked.  No this couldn't be happening! The summoner wasn't meant to marry anyone!  She wasn't meant to! The world of Awakening was clear Grima never married, he never- I ran to call an emergency meeting.  This wasn't good. Askr could very well be doomed, and if what Chloey said earlier was true...then Grima would become a...no!  This must not happen! This must not happen! The heroes were not allowed to have children in Zenith, they had to go to the worlds where they came from...and that…

 

I stop right at that thought.  Where would Chloey go? She lived in a different world to Grima.  A different world to all of us. There was no way…

 

I didn't know what to do.  What I did know was that a very unholy union had just taken place.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I lay basking in the afterglow, not wanting to move or worry about anything but the feel of Grima holding me.  Curling up with him was a warmth I knew I needed. Though I knew it wouldn't be long before the peace was shattered.  I had a feel I knew a few people wouldn't approve, especially Anna. It wasn't fair. As I lay with Grima’s arms wrapped around me I couldn't help the angry feeling I felt.  I knew that Celica had been upset when Anna tried to separate her and Alm but I realised I could over turn Anna's commands...and I would within reason. I felt my strength return just as his hands moved to cup my breasts.  I wasn't quite ready for round two, but I knew that I had something that needed to be done. It could wait I supposed but I knew I wouldn't be able to put it off for long.

 

~~~

 

I arrived at the mess hall with Grima walking calmly beside me.  I spotted Anna and saw her initial look of disgust and I leveled a glare at her in return.  Anna reeled backwards very quickly and Grima moved closer, as if sensing trouble. I saw most of the heroes look worried.  Mask looked pissed. There was no two ways about that. I knew she would be. After Grima was her mortal enemy and not an ally.  Chrom was a bit harder to read but he didn't seem to like it. Robin and Lucina both seemed to be grinning, I had a feeling they might not mind.  It was only then with the myriad of heroes all looking at me did I remember that Grima might have made a love bite and said bite was fully visible.  And given his proximity...they'd all guess what had happened. Great. Welp there went the idea of explaining everything properly. Fuck.

“Chloey we need to talk.” Anna said and I groaned mentally, “The rules-”

“Anna I don't want to hear your crap.” I said suddenly, “I am sick of the bullshit you've been pulling.  Love is love. Get over it.” All of the heroes froze and I didn't bother to lower my voice as my anger at her started to reach boiling point, “I don't fucking care!  You be the celibate spinster you so desire but don't you fucking dare, tell _anyone_ here what they should do when it comes to their relationships!  They can figure out what they want when they want. Heroes do not need to be babied.  They will work out for themselves what they feel is best. Even if it's interworld romance.”

Anna opened and closed her mouth several times and I could hear Grima’s smirk.  He was enjoying this...too much. However I had to speak, “And what's to say that you couldn't open the gates to said heroes’ worlds and help them and their child go home?” I demanded.  Again Anna was opening and closing her mouth, no sounds coming out and I sighed, “I'll be doing my usual work. We've got a Mùspell king to deal with.” I said sharply and I marched off to my usual sitting space in the mess hall while Grima was practically skipping behind me.  I didn't have to look to know he was smirking. I pulled out my phone and checked. His stats _were_ boosted like I thought.  I blushed when I tapped the S on his portrait.

 

 _Support Partner Chloey_.

 

I felt giddy.


	18. The Risks We Take...

I knew that the peace wouldn't last long.  As usual after lunch I was accosted by the heroes I knew would have an issue with  _ who _ I'd supported.  Mask was the first to come up, though she surprised me, “I...won't say that I like this.” She said stiffly, “But I trust-”

Grima spoke, “Chloey made it clear enough.” He said eyes glinting with subtle irritation, “As such, I won't comment.”

Mask gave a stiff nod, “Then we will not have a problem.” She said and left.  Grima growled softly and tugged me closer. He did not enjoy this clearly. However I did have to let the others deal with this in their own ways. It was only fair.

 

~~~

 

I knew that eventually I would have to bite the bullet at some point.  When Alm and Celica had their little complaint, I was sure things would settle down.  I hated it when I jinxed things like I had a nasty habit of doing.

 

I looked up from the book I was reading and I saw Grima come in looking pissed and before I knew what happened his head was pressed into my chest.  Confused I sat the book down and stroked his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I wondered what was wrong. I resolved to ask later, once I was sure that Grima would allow it.

 

~~~Morgan (F)~~~

 

I watched with my brother Morgan as our Mum was stroking Dad's hair.  I hadn't realised just  _ how much _ Dad was going to end up changing.  I had began to remember little bits and pieces.  I remembered when I was small that Dad had me up on his shoulders and Mum was laughing as we were pretending that we were flying and I was learning how to cast magic.  I remembered Mum reading to me and Morgan and Dad leaning on a wall listening. I think he'd grumbled about it not being that interesting but he still stayed. And now...I looked at my parents, Mum as gentle and loving as I always remembered her being, as more memories started to come back.  Morgan looked at me and we nodded. Somehow we knew that Dad wouldn't like us seeing this side of him, he was the Fell Dragon after all and while others may have seen our Dad as an evil being hell bent on destruction, we didn't. Because it  _ was _ Dad.  He was gruff sometimes, but that was just how he was.  Even so, seeing Dad like this...it was worrying as I'd never remembered him like this.  I frowned as I tried to recall if Mum or Dad ever told us how they fell in love. I heard a lot of the other people Mum summoned say that Dad was corrupting Mum but Morgan and I knew it wasn't true!  Mum was one of  _ the _ nicest people; mostly.  She had her limits like everyone else and when she was mad or feeling less than happy we knew it.  Mum had explained more recently that she wasn't exactly normal, and had asked me if I had anything she should know about.  I wasn't sure what she meant and she hadn't really explained it. Morgan gave me a signal and we noticed that Dad seemed to have calmed down, Mum looked relaxed and as we cautiously approached she spotted us and smiled,

“Ah, Morgan.” She said and Dad stiffened a little, as if he didn't want us to see him like this, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” I said, “Morgan and I had a question is all.”

She smiled and I saw a slightly sad expression appear, “What about?” she asked and I said,

“Well it was about something we talked about earlier.” I began, “Except...well I know I didn't get it.”

Mum sighed heavily, “I suppose that would need explaining.” Dad rose to look at Mum curiously,

“What exactly?” He asked and Mum said calmly,

“I was curious to know how much alike they both are and if...well...they inherited Fragile X or not.”

“A thing of your world?” Dad asked and Mum nodded,

“A bad thing.  Well not bad per say, just something that makes things a bit harder on them to learn.”

I frowned, “How?” I asked and Mum sighed sadly,

“It makes a bit more sense if you know about genetics.”

I frowned, “Uh...no clue what that is…”

Mum frowned, “Right, we're missing Year Seven science.” She said and I paused,

“A your world thing?” I asked and Mum nodded,

“I can't see why I wouldn't have explained it to you before now.” She said frowning and Dad looked curious, “We'll have to chat over dinner.  A small family dinner I think because I don't want to deal with Anna and everyone else asking questions.” She said

I felt a little nervous.  Mum wasn't joking and I knew that she was serious.  Did the others really disapprove so much that she felt like not being around them?  Was that why it was just Mum and Dad in our childhood and not the other heroes? I looked at Morgan and it was like he was having the same thought that I was.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

It was late by the time I explained everything I knew about Fragile X to both Morgan and Morgie.  Grima listened and didn't say all that much, though I was sure the information was filing away for a later date.  It was nice, to have a private dinner with family after a rollercoaster of a day. I had to admit that I  _ was _ looking forward to some quiet time.  Both Morgan and Morgie had gone to bed, having promised not to stay up too late and I was able to lay on my bed.  I was about to take my medication when Grima came and sat beside me. I tilted my head and he brushed my hair off my face, “You're hiding something.” He said and I sighed,

“They're still too young.” I said by way of explaining and his eyes narrowed, “In a way, we're more alike than you might realise.” I said quietly then I knew I would have to explain, I didn't know why I was even saying it but I noticed that Grima seemed to tense slightly, I continued, albeit quieter, “I practically had to fend for myself most of the time, which wasn't too bad I suppose, if it wasn't for the crap that I had to go through along with it.” I said bitterly and Grima frowned, “Like I said there are some fucked up people, and I never asked for the shit to happen that did.  I just had it happen. People I was supposed to trust...they hurt me, and in a way that won't go away.”

Grima pulled me to his chest and I felt a blush but relaxed, “I could destroy them all.” He growled and I chuckled softly,

“I know.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist, “If they piss me off enough…” I said softly, “I'd kill them myself.”

“Would you now?” He chuckled, “As much as you might like to, you are the most frail human I've ever encountered.” He said, and we laughed,

“Maybe physically frail.” I said, “Though I think if half of the others went through the mental pain they'd crumple and break faster than they'd swing their little weapons.” I said nestling closer to Grima.  I lent up and kissed his cheek.

“Heh, somehow I don't doubt that.” Grima snorted and I let out a low sigh feeling contentment in his arms.

“Mmm…” I said gently wondering how much I could get away with in one day.  Plus I was kind of enjoying Grima's warmth. I was allowing my hand to wander and I heard a low growl,

“You will regret teasing me you harlot.” He growled catching my hand before I wandered to far,

I giggled, “Well who said I was teasing if I intended to follow it through if you want me to.” I said and I kissed him, my legs resting on either side of his.  I pulled back and Grima gripped my hips, and we kissed again. I let out a low moan. God I really should have waited a while before-

My thoughts stopped as Grima pulled me closer to him and he'd pulled back and ducked for a swift love bite.  A wanton moan escaped my throat. Grima smiled on my neck and ran his tongue over it,

“You make such wonderful noises...I wonder how many more you can make?” He said amused and I squirmed grinding slightly as my arousal started to get too much to handle,

“I think that can be arranged~.” I cooed, and Grima caught me with a kiss.  I slipped my hands downwards and my hands came into contact with the clothing blocking me from him.  I pulled back and focused on getting clothing out of the way when Grima pressed against me again caught my chin and lifted me up for another kiss.

 

Our clothing fell to the floor and I was straddling Grima as we kissed.  I moaned as I felt his cock so close to my entrance that all I had to do was tip my hips slightly…

 

I wondered how much it would near hurt to do it at this point.  I groaned and tried to focus on his touch, his hands cupping my breasts as he massaged them.  It felt nice and I relaxed as he nuzzled me. “ _ Mine _ .” He growled and another wanton moan escaped my throat, he made another love bite and I near arched onto his penis then and there.

“ _ Grima _ !” I moaned and felt the very tip of his cock near my entrance, just a gentle movement of my hips and I could slide onto him…

“ _ Mine _ .” He growled lips meeting mine, I moaned and rolled my hips to take him in.  A growl escaped him and I pulled off, only to have his hands pull me back down,

“Grima!” I moaned his name breathlessly and pulled up, then pushed down, “ _ My Grima _ .” I said eyes meeting his and I saw a flash of emotions.  Then I pulled back up and his lips met mine as he pulled me down, then as we drew apart for air he said,

“ _ My Chloey _ .” He pulled me down his shaft and I let out a low cry.  He suddenly lifted me up and lay me onto the bed and I moved my legs to allow him to penetrate deeper as I was on the edge of the bed.  Grima thrust into me with a deep growl and I let out a heavy moan as he hit my spot and pleasure overwhelmed me. Grima had such a primal need I'd not anticipated but I was enjoying the feeling of him inside of me, reaching to a more primal desire I knew and understood.  With each thrust he made I knew I couldn't stop the myriad of moans, gasps and cries and out right begging for him not to stop. His name a mantra that pulled me to my climax in a way that I had not truly experienced before. The kind of sex I didn't expect. The kind of sex...that I knew I couldn't step back from.  I had a feeling that things had changed between Grima and I, an understanding born of both Morgans as proof positive that on some level...we did care for each other enough to plan a family or at least try for one. I could only hope that Grima felt that way. I wouldn't push him to, but I knew when the time came for it, I would say how I felt.  I would...I moan heavily as he thrusts into me. I  _ want _ this.  I  _ want _ him.  More than that I realised as he thrust deeply into me.  I wanted  _ our _ family, however the form it took.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

I moaned.  My mate shifted her position and now I was even  _ deeper _ than I had been earlier in the day.  It was a new level of euphoria I'd not expected.  I had not thought the act of mating could be so pleasurable as it was right now.  Chloey's cries were driving me to release inside of her again. A feeling I found myself wanting to feel again, inside of her and only inside of her.  Her ankles were resting on my shoulders and she was surprisingly strong as she dug her heels into my shoulders as low cries of my name escaped her. I was beginning to feel light headed and I knew my release was  _ close _ .  I felt her climax and I thrust into her and sure enough, my release filled her to the brim.  We were spent. Her legs shook against my skin as sweat ran down them. She was gasping for air.  A grin made its way on my face.  _ This _ was what I needed.  My mate splayed before me filled with me.  I leant forwards and I kissed her. She may have been frail, but she was my mate.  And I was glad it was her. I wondered absently how humans produced offspring and the thought from the first time we mated sprung to mind, an image of sorts I wanted.   _ My _ summoner laying before me, swollen with  _ our _ offspring.  It was an image I wanted.  I paused, and wondered how much it would take for that to happen...


	19. The Bonds We Forge

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I woke, slightly out of it, the usual side effect of my medication compounded by the previous night.  I smiled tiredly. God it felt so good. Grima was laying beside me and my eyes closed again as I relaxed.  Grima kept a distance between himself and others, though that distance was evaporating around me. His arms were around my waist and it was perfect.  I sighed as I gradually curled up against him, snuggling as close as possible as I hated the cold that was nipping at the room now that winter in Askr was fast approaching.  I was well aware that Anna would flip about the new sleeping arrangement but I personally didn't care. With Grima I was comfortably warm and that was all I needed for now. Everything else could wait, even if there was hell to pay later.  I yawned and stretched then resumed curling up to him. I was beginning to be lulled back to sleep and it was tempting to stay like this more and more as the seconds became minutes.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

_ My _ Chloey nestled closer her body pressed against mine.  I open my eyes and see her settle again. She had been talking in her sleep, something I could not decipher, mostly incoherent words.  She  _ move _ a lot in her sleep and now in the early morn, she sort closeness, as much as she had the night before.  A small comfort I supposed. Looking at her I could see she was slowly waking, dosing at my side. She wasn't awake yet, but I had a feeling that she would wake  _ quite _ soon.  I gently cupped her breasts and a low moan escaped her, and I wondered how much it would take her to wake fully.  Her naked body moved and she squirmed as I gently massaged her breasts and she moaned again, “Grima…” she said groggily and was already arcing towards me, “Five more minutes please?” She pleaded and I simply kept up my efforts.  She sighed and I saw her eyelids try to open and she moaned softly. “Hmm…” She sighed, “Just a little...ha...longer…” she was relaxed and I nuzzled her neck gently,

“Not a good enough way to wake up?” I asked her and she snorted tiredly,

“I didn't say it wasn't nice.” She huffed adorably her hands closing around mine, “I am enjoying it if you couldn't tell.” She said and I could feel her nipples perk under my hands as hers guided mine, a low chuckle escaped my throat,

“Is that so?” I mused giving her nipple a gentle squeeze.  A low moan left her throat and my body reacted to it, “Perhaps you would enjoy more?” I murmured into her ear and she let out a low moan,

“Grima...would I be terrible for wanting to...” She half moaned half sighed and I could hear her tone shifting, her body moved and to my surprise she shifted herself so that she was over me.  Surprise prevented me from acting too much but the feeling of her on me was enough to make me wonder how it would feel to keep her above me as I thrust into her…

 

Heat raced to my groin and I became aware of my own growing arousal taking on a more physical form than before, “I'm flattered you'd want to at this hour.” I said with a smirk,

“I don't mind.” Chloey said, “Besides you didn't let me stay like this last time.”

I chuckled “Then why didn't you mention-” I growled as a tight wetness slowly encased me.

“I didn't want to spoil it for you.” She said sheepishly rolling her hips.  I moaned as the tired movements were just like I felt they should be, “That and I really just wanted to relax.” She said and I growled,

“I will make you regret teasing me-”

Chloey smiled softly, “Have some patience Grima, I'll do the work so you don't have to...” She said moving along my penis back and forth like she knew what she was doing.  She rolled her hips and a moan slipped from me unbidden. She held the slow pace and I had enough. The itch was too great and I growled. I pushed up and rolled her onto her back.  Each movement, each thrust I filled with as much power and depth as I could. Chloey's moans egging me onwards to release. If she wasn't fully awake then, she most certainly would be now.  Desire drove me and she shifted her body to increase the pleasure. Moans escaped me- escaped us both- as I moved as swiftly as I dared, deep and fast as I could manage, her walls throbbing around my cock bring pleasure with each stroke.  I knew when my end was coming but I did not cease my actions. I  _ needed _ this.  As much as I  _ needed _ her.  My climax came and I filled her again.  I heard her chuckle,

“That eager huh?” She asked running her hands through my hair, “Maybe next time you can just relax?” She kissed me, “Would you like to join me in a bath?”

I grinned.  An interesting prospect, “I suppose.” I said and she giggled-  _ giggled _ \- and I got up with her and we went to her private bath.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

By the time I'd managed to clean up this morning's activities, Grima and I were relaxing in the warm water, a lazy calm air over us.  He certainly was very dominant when it came to sex and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Definitely my kind of man, if said man was actually a man and not a dragon inside a man's body.  Beggars could not be choosers however. A part of me was curious however. How much had I managed to not only orgasm but run the risk of getting pregnant? I sighed. Then I hoped not yet, though I had left my phone behind like normal so I couldn't exactly tell...and I wondered something else, was it possible that Grima could tell such things as that.  I mean dragons had sharper senses than humans right? A thought I didn't think of before hand. Maybe...oh shit. I would  _ have _ to be careful next time.  Unless...now that was an interesting thought right there...surely Grima wasn't  _ that _ keen on a baby  _ this _ soon...

 

~~~

 

By the time we headed to the mess hall, Anna wasn't in sight.  A near good start. I pulled out my phone and was checking a certain detail and discovered just  _ how _ close the risk had been.  A little  _ too _ close.  I quivered and groaned mentally.  This wasn't the time, though I would make note of it and move on.  There was work to be done. Alfonse came over just as my phone was slipped into my pocket.  He looked pale and stressed, “Hey Al, what's up?” I asked and he swallowed,

“C-can we...talk privately...it's ah...important.” He said shakily and I raised an eyebrow.  I'd never seen him so pale,

“Are you alright?” I asked frowning.

“I-I'm fine!” He said quickly and Grima snorted,

“You're panicking worm.” He said and it confirmed my theory that Grima had sharp senses at least with regard to hearing,

“I'm...I'm fine!” he squeaked and I decided that enough was enough,

“Then what happened to upset you this much?”

He looked down, “Fjorm…”

I frowned, “What about Fjorm?” I asked gripping his chin and forcing his eyes up.  I wasn't mad, I was worried,

“We are well aware you two have mated.” Grima said folding his arms over his chest and Alfonse gulped again.  I paused as a realisation came,

“Ah, I see.  That...could be interesting.  You two got married recently didn't you?” I asked, and poor Alfonse went red.  “Behind Anna's back huh?”

He looked even more white but he nodded,

“For the sake of Ask and Nifl, we did.” He said quietly and I pulled him along to his office, “Fjorm felt it was for the best and I agreed.”

“Then what seems to be the problem?” I asked him as Grima stepped in with us.  Fjorm was sat in one of the chairs equally pale and a little ill.

“I...am with child.” She said and I took a moment to process what she had just said.  I smiled,

“Aww congratulations!” I cooed, and they looked surprised, “That's great.  Though I can see why you'd be apprehensive about saying it to anyone else.” Grima snorted softly and Fjorm spoke, “I will likely birth during the early spring.”

I looked thoughtful, “Not much time left...six months then.”

Alfonse nodded, “I don't know what to say to Commander Anna and-”

“Oh hush you.” I said sharply, “This is a good thing, irrespective of what Anna says.” I moved my hands as I explained, “Knowing what I do when it comes to royalty it's quite important that this child is born.” I said gently, “For both Nifl and Askr.” I said, “Not just that he or she is important for both of  _ you _ as a part of your bonds.  Trust me on that. Anna would be a fool to be against it.” I added, “Especially since we need something to boost morale, a royal birth will do that for both Askr and Nifl.  Win/Win right there.” I grinned,

“You are frightening sometimes Chloey.” Alfonse said whiter than a sheet.

“No I'm talking from experience.” I said calmly, “Also knowing what I do about those kinds of things...well useful stuff at least…” I said shrugging,

“But how in the hells are we going to tell Commander Anna?!” Alfonse said pacing and I chuckled, “This isn't exactly funny, she's going to be so mad…” Alfonse said and Grima snarled suddenly,

“Cease that useless whittling!”

Alfonse froze and I grinned, “Nice one Grimmy,” I praised and he folded his arms, “To deal with Anna...hmm...I think I'll have a crack at her.”

Alfonse gaped, “You can't be serious!”

“I am fucking serious.” I said darkly, “I have a few choice words for that bitch.”

Alfonse gaped and Grima smirked, “So you do have some bite after all.” He grinned,

“Only when I get pissed off.” I said, “And I'm not that scary.” I rolled my eyes, “Though I have a trump card.  It's called hook her up.”

“What?!” Alfonse and Fjorm cried in shock

“Pair Anna off with someone.” I said, “Shipping.”

Grima frowned, “And that fixes things how?” He asked,

“It'll work by teaching our Commander that love and bonds are what give us strength.” I said and Grima's frown disappeared as understanding took its place,

“You mean to find her a mate?” He asked and I nodded,

“Exactly.” I said with a grin, “She has a mate, she'll be less uptight.” I said and Alfonse sighed,

“I have a feeling this is not going to end well.” he said,

“Well it's not perfect by any means but in the meantime...you two will need to work out what you're going to do.” I said, “Sooner rather than later.”

Feh chose this moment to fly in and I had to wonder how she was able to get in every room.  I spotted an ‘owl door’ and I sighed. She landed on my shoulder and hooted and I took the letter from her.  I frowned,

“ _ Chloey _ ,” It said “ _ A Friend sends you feathers _ .”

I sighed.  Such was the way…

 

~~~

 

We headed to the training area and as per usual there were the fights going down.  I had to think about who would make a good partner for Anna. Not too easy to do. I frowned, “Hey, Jagen,” I called out to one of the seasoned veterans I'd managed to summon, “Would you mind having a training partner?” I asked politely.  Jagen lowered his lance and looked at me,

“Who do you have in mind Summoner?” he asked stiffly, not a great start,

“I was thinking some with equal combat experience to watch your back when you go on missions as well as a sparring partner.” I said and the man actually smiled,

“Ah, well in that case I accept.” He said and I nodded,

“Thank you.” I said, “I'll swing by later with them once they're ready.”

Jagen chuckled softly and I headed off to find Anna.  It shouldn't have been  _ too _ hard, surely.

 

I took a while but I eventually found Anna, now for phase two.  I came over as casually as I dared, “Hey, Anna,” I began, “I was thinking, and I did ask Jagen-”

“Asked Jagen whatever for?”

I grinned, “If he'd mind being your training partner.”

Anna blinked for several seconds, “I assume that means he'll be training with me, then.”

I nodded, “Oh and he'll help you do patrols and missions too.”

Anna frowned, “Hmm…” she said frowning thoughtfully, “I guess two heads are better than one…”

“Plus if you're both working together it's less to worry about right?” I asked tilting my head noting Anna's reaction,

“Well I can't say no to that.” Anna sighed, “Alright, I'll give it a try.” She said and I nodded,

“Cool, well I was planing on posting the new training schedule so-”

“I'll go with you.” Anna said and I knew that would work, hook, line and sinker.  It was a start.


	20. Life Finds a Way

It was quiet as I sat in the library with both Morgan and Morgie.  I was seeing how they'd do with a game of chess. Grima was sat in one of the other chairs reading, though he'd not turned the page in over a few minutes and I could see an annoyed expression on his face, as if he could see the mistakes that the pair were making.  I was about to find some reading material myself when Anna came into the library. I had a bad feeling when I saw how annoyed she looked and I was prepared for trouble. She stopped and stared at the twins. I made a motion for her to be quiet and Anna frowned. I grabbed the nearest quill and ink and quickly scrawled,

“ _ Tactical training in progress, please don't talk.  The twins are practicing tactics and I suggested chess, hence the silence _ .”

Anna read the note and sighed.  She wrote back,

“ _ We need to talk _ .”

I wrote back,

“ _ Later, as soon as they're done _ .”

Anna grimaced but left soon after.  About a minute after she left Morgie said, “Check.” and I looked over the board.  She was a step shy of getting checkmated by Morgan, and he only needed to make a very simple move for that to happen…

“Check.” Morgan countered and I waited for them to realise it was checkmate.

“Darn it.  I demand a rematch!” Morgie said and I chuckled,

“Later you two.  Anna said she wanted to talk so…”

“Aww no fair!” They both pouted and Grima snorted softly,

“So the worm  _ is _ trying to cause trouble.” he said eyes narrowing,

“Not as far as I know.” I said appeasingly,

Grima growled softly and I  _ knew _ that tone.  Oh shit. He was mad.  Fuck… “It shouldn't take long-”

Grima set the book down, “Then I will go with you.” He said his crimson orbs daring me to invoke the contract.  I sighed,

“Alright, but I don't want you fighting Anna.” I said gently taking his hand between my own, “I'd rather things stay civil.”

Grima frowned and he entwined his fingers with mine, “Very well.” He said at last, “But if that worm puts so much a foot wrong, I  _ will _ put her in her place.”

I sighed, “Grima, please?” I said looking into his crimson orbs, pleading with him.  He gripped my hand firmly,

“I stand by what I said, I am a god of my word.” He growled and I sighed inwardly but I gently pulled on his hand to draw him with me,

“Okay you two, be good,” I said to the twins, “We won't be long.”

“Okay Mum.” Morgie chirped, “We'll have a rematch while we wait.”

“Yes!  I should see if I can keep the streak!” Morgan declared,

“Alright.” I said smiling and Grima and I left the library.

 

We arrived at Anna's office and I could see that she was less than happy, “So Anna what was it you wanted to talk about?” I asked as I gripped Breidablik.

Anna spoke and it was sharp,

“ **What the hell were you thinking** ?” She shot at me and I couldn't help the confusion on my face, she glared at Grima and I knew that wasn't a good sign, “ **Are you not aware of the** **_problems_ ** **with this** ?!”

I couldn't figure out what she was complaining about and I reacted to her anger with some of my own,

“I don't know what the fuck you're going on about.” I snapped and Grima’s aura naturally rose.  It was clear that he was reacting to my emotions though how was a mystery,

“You really are  _ insane _ !” Anna snapped, “You know the rules-!”

I couldn't believe what I was hearing “ **Foolish worm** !” Grima roared and before I could stop him he closed in on Anna and the air had a darkness that I knew was his anger, “We do not  _ need _ your approval!” He growled and I saw Anna gasp in shock.  I held Grima’s arm and the aura eased a little. Grima pulled me close to his chest and Anna let out another gasp. Grima continued, his voice soft but the aura made it stronger, “I go where my mate does.  Contract or not. Chloey is  _ my mate _ .  You do not have a say in the matter worm.”

I spoke, “I don't care if I have to go.  I'd rather stay with my family and if that's in another world then I will.”

Anna gaped, “You can't be serious!” She cried and I looked her in the eye,

“I am serious.” I said, “I'm over your shit.  You can deal with Surtr by yourself. I am going to take some time to be with  _ my _ family.” I said sharply, “And don't come crying to me if things fall through!”  I made a slight pressure on Grima’s chest and he knew I wanted out. He and I left the room and as soon as the door closed behind me, I deflated.  He cast a worried look at me and I buried my face into his chest. I had too many emotions pulling at me. I looked at him and I said softly, “I think we need to spend some time in a peaceful outrealm.” I said sniffling.  Grima raised an eyebrow,

“And what kind of outrealm are you thinking of?” He asked and I smiled weakly,

“Somewhere on the coast.” I said, “A beach so both Morgan and Morgie can learn how to swim.”

Grima raised an eyebrow, “A hotrealm?” he asked and I smiled,

“Yeah, and I don't have to worry about anything except not getting sun burnt and enjoying time with our family.” I said and Grima actually smiled.

 

~~~

 

When we arrived at the outrealm I had thought of, I was glad to not have to deal with the problems back in Askr.  I wore a skirt for the first time since I'd been pulled into Askr without warning and a one piece swimsuit underneath a tee-shirt.  Anna had not been happy but I needed the break and I just wanted to not have to argue with her. One of her many sisters had offered a free place to stay near one of their private beaches.  I was looking forward to it and I had bought some much needed supplies since I was due for my period. I bought extra because I wasn't sure if Morgie was at that age where she had to deal with it yet.  Even so the couple of weeks off was nice, if limiting.

 

We settled into the small house and I ended up walking the beach with Grima as our children ran along collecting sea shells.  I felt the all too familiar cramping and knew what came next. We enjoyed the water- Grima rolled his eyes at the fact that both Morgan and Morgie were squealing like children- and I enjoyed the day as much as possible.

 

When night arrived I claimed the shower and I was in the middle of washing myself when I saw blood on my hands.  I sighed, glad I'd thought to bring a pad for when I got out of the shower. Thank god I'd not fallen pregnant yet, though Grima and I would have to talk about it at some point, I felt it would be too soon for a baby, let alone potentially two.  I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the water. Tomorrow was going to be hell but for now. I hoped to get away with not being in pain for a bit longer.

 

I had just come out after my shower when Grima was at my side, “Are you hurt?” He asked and I shook my head,

“No I'm fine Grimmy.” I said and he frowned,

“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded,

“I'm sure Grimmy.” I said and we went to bed, Grima staying close to me as he could, though I wasn't sure why.

 

~~~

 

I woke to the usual aching that came from my period and I sighed.  I knew it was coming and like normal I did my best to ignore it. It was nice to relax although Grima hovered a lot.  I barely could move without him following me and I had a feeling he  _ could _ smell much better than a human.  I insisted I was fine and he didn't seem to believe me.  I sighed, “I'm fine, about three more days-”

Grima growled, “You're bleeding.”

I chuckled lightly, “Well that's one theory confirmed.” I said and he tilted his head, “Like I said, I am fine.  My period will finish off within the next four days.” I reminded him and Grima’s eyes widened as understanding crossed his face.  Then he frowned, I tilted my head a little, “It just means I won't get to enjoy the swimming like I wanted to right away, which is no biggie.” He tilted his head and I had to admit Grima did the confused look very good.  It was then a low sigh escaped me, “Still we can enjoy the time while it lasts.”

Grima wrapped his arms around my waist, “Yes.  We should.” he purred and I got the sense he was mildly disappointed,

“Which reminds me,” I said, “Is there something I should know about?” I asked him,

“Hey Mum!  Dad! Look what Morgan found!”

I blinked in surprise as both Morgie and Morgan came in with a very large shell.

 

~~~

 

It wasn't until later that night when we settled down for the night that I got the sense that there was something going on.  I decided against asking Grima what it was as he sat on a chair outside, shaded from the rising moon. He'd not changed his clothing much, wearing a simple shirt and his normal pants and boots.  The coat was off to the side and I could see that he wasn't affected too much by the heat, though to be fair this wasn't even close to how things were in my homeland and world.

 

I came and stood quietly overlooking the waves and listening to the steady pounding as both Morgan and Morgie were both asleep after such a big day.  I looked over the greys and dark shadows. I was thinking about some things that had me wound up as usual. I’d take my medication soon but at that moment I'd rather let the cool wash over me for now.  Grima sat looking over the beach and for a moment it was quiet. The soft wind blowing as the tide pulled and pushed, waves lapping at the shoreline quite a way below us but the sound loud enough I could hear it.

 

I knew for the most part what was to come.  Grima shifted slightly and motioned to me, I calmly moved to him and was surprised when he pulled me onto his lap, though not by much.  His arms were firmly around my waist and I was able to relax, at least a little.

“Why.” He said softly and I blinked in surprise,

“Grimmy?” I asked softly, as he pressed his nose to my head and in my hair,

“Of all the ones you could have chosen, why me?” He asked crimson eyes a dark colour that almost looked black in the moonlit night.

“I don't quite follow…” I said curious as to what he was trying to get at.

I felt him cup my chin and then I was looking right at his face, his hand gentle and warm,

“Of all the so called ‘heroes’,” Grima said eyes catching me and preventing me from looking away even though my natural instinct was to look away, “Why choose to mate with me?” he asked and I was surprised...and a little confused.  I tilted my head and Grima’s other hand kept a firm hold on my waist,

“Did I need a reason?” I asked gently, then I preempted him, “Of course not.” I said, “I chose you because I felt a bond, an understanding the others don't have.  You are similar to me. You had people you were supposed to be able to trust turn on you just as I had.” I said gently catching his hand that was cupping my chin and holding it between mine.  “You of all them have the greatest understanding and don't pity me like they would if they knew. I of all people  _ hate _ pity above all else.  I pity no one and ask that no one pity me, despite some people's claims.”

I heard a sharp intake of breath from him and his eyes glowed with an unreadable expression.  Then before I knew or could process what was going on, he kissed me. Time stood still and I felt myself relax.  This was one way to enjoy things.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

The days passed slowly, each as uneventful as the last.  I pondered on Chloey's words. She too was betrayed by humans she was supposed to trust.  She fought against them in her own way. What a curious human she is...she intrigues me. I sense a familiarity about her that I can't describe, she at present is bustling about the shade making sure that both Morgans are out of mischief.  Not an easy task given their noses for trouble. It's almost laughable to think they could be anything less than troublemakers.

 

A week into our ‘holiday’ and Chloey is already busy watching over the two Morgans.  A part of me finds it amusing to watch, her fussing over them. It reminds me that I want to have her bare more offspring.  My thoughts are clear, now that I have time to closely observe and scent them. They are indeed our offspring. Both of them.

 

It is hard to believe but they are ours, they act so much like her sometimes it's hard to tell.  But they can use my magic. Frighteningly well. I have little doubt that they are ours.

 

~~~

 

The night is still warm and young.  The day had seen much activity. Both Morgans having fun, now asleep after eating their meals.  The pair were happy. I however had plans that needed to be followed through.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I half lay in bed, tired from the day and presumed that Grima wanted to have some alone time for the night.  He had after all had to deal with both Morgan and Morgie, which was energy intensive at the best of times. Just thinking about it was enough to wear me out.  I yawned and then squawked as the bed shifted. Being on my side and not facing the door made me turn rapidly to see Grima sitting on his side of the bed. I sighed and relaxed.

 

His expression was calm and I tried to nestle in the sheets again when he brushed my cheek.  Without my glasses and in the dark of the room it was difficult to see much. I sat up and reached for where my glasses were when Grima suddenly pulled me to him by my waist.  I blinked surprised, but not alarmed, “Grimmy?” I asked softly,

“Come.” He urged,

“I need-” I began and he chuckled,

“I'll carry you.” He smirked, I knew he was smirking,

“Alright.” I said with a sigh as he got up from the bed, I felt oddly hot.  I wondered why and thought little of it as I was already mostly naked anyway, save my underwear and maybe a small top to cover my breasts.  It was too hot for my normal nightwear. Grima easily pulled me to his chest and I could feel skin on my own. I guessed that he was wearing pants of some kind.  The air was cooler by the water and I noticed a shape that was oddly familiar,

“We could finish what was started.” Grima said calmly and I heard water slosh around his legs.  I blinked in surprise,

“Wait...what?” I asked mildly curious as to where Grima was going,

“In Askr,” Grima informed me calmly, water creeping further up his body, and the moon finally came out from behind a cloud and lit the night up properly.  His hair was almost silver in colour. He seemed to almost glow. I could almost make him out and I felt the hard scales of his dragon form beneath me as he lent me on them.  Water flowed around us and the waves kept rolling. It felt nice. “We could-”

I blinked as I remembered and heat burned, “Ah...and here I was thinking you wanted to not wake the twins.” I teased him softly.  My legs dipped into the water now and I continued, “I can't say I wasn't enjoying it.” I pulled him to me gently. I wasn't sure where I was at but I heard him chuckle softly.  I could feel heat burning in my nethers and an itch that just had to be scratched. I lent to kiss him and Grima pressed closer. His hands already wandering seeking to increase my arousal as much as his own.  My own body reacted strongly when he reached my clit. A low moan escaped me and I decided to see how much, if any clothing was in the way.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

It does not take much for Chloey to react to being touched.  I am not surprised by how needy she is as her scent smells of heat, it is a smell that I find arousing.  This body would not have noticed it normally. Yet since I awoke within it, it does. The moon illuminates like the sun to me as she rubs herself against me as her arousal increases.  I am certain she is in heat. We have a chance. She let out a low impatient whine from the depths of her throat as I continue to arouse her further.

 

She squirms on my dragon form as if trying to find a purchase, moaning as I continue to touch her and gently play with her folds.  She is almost ready and I feel a responding heat throb and give a dull ache. I will ease it as soon as I know she is ready. She almost adorably snaps, “Stop teasing me!”

 

Then she grinds against my hand, low moans, needy and wanton.  I feel an odd delight creep into my chest. I am making her act like this?  It is clear she is certainly in heat. I slip down my small clothes and flick hers out of the way as I press my throbbing erection into her.  A delicious, tight wetness incases me and I make a few thrusts. Chloey moans with each thrust and squirms. I feel as she slips out of her small clothes.  I feel harder as she fully gave me the ability to unrestrictedly thrust into her. I press into her again and a needy moan escapes her. It does not take long before she pleads for release.

 

I change my tactics and come at her hard and fast and it breaks her control.  She desperately tried to keep her cries down but it is clear she is enjoying this.  The waves almost die out with her muted cries, as she egged me on. Her cries of “ **There** !” and “ **Oh god don't stop** !” made me to go as hard and fast as this body could manage all while she was pressed against my dragon form.  She seemed to lose all coherent thought as her body arched to mine, moving of seemingly its own accord. She let out a very loud wanton moan that I caught in a kiss.  She tightened around me as she climaxed and I felt a smug satisfaction. I made her come first. I made three more powerful thrusts and filled her as I reached my own orgasm.  Perhaps this time?

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I woke from an amazing dream.  I dreamt that I was at some exotic beach location and that I'd had some pretty amazing sex with Grima.  I had a feeling that Feh would wake me, though I didn't know why. I felt something akin to feathers brush my face.  I jolted and gasped, “Feh?!” I gaped. She hooted and I saw she had a letter. I grabbed my glasses and pulled the letter open.  A low growl from beside me sounded and Grima sat up and gripped my waist,

“Must those infernal worms spoil the peace?” He asked,

“It's from Anna…” I said reading the letter and feeling numb, “They're in trouble, and we're the only ones who can get them out of the mess that they're in.”

“So the worm refuses to apologise, then?”

“I can't just leave them unattended.” I said angrily, “But don't worry I have some real choice words for that bitch when we get back.”

Grima grinned, “Do you now?”

“I do.  I'm going to make sure she knows it.” I said.


	21. Grima's Luck

I was so mad when we came back to Askr.  I didn't even get two weeks off. When we arrived it was to utter chaos.  I was accosted by Sorin, Reflet and Robin all looking pale and frightened.  My anger evaporated, “What's the situation?” I asked quickly and Robin said,

“We're in trouble.  Surtr attacked. Alfonse's father...he...he's…” I frowned,

“Slow down Robin,” I said gently, “Surtr, where is he?”

“The bastard's fled to Mùspell.” Sorin said disdainfully,

“Right, so he attacked, I assume you guys were able to repel him?” I asked and they nodded, “Okay, then what happened?”

“It was a diversion.” Reflet explained, “An Emblian battalion attacked and managed to...well...the king of Askr went to stop them and…” she looked close to tears, “Alfonse and Sharena haven't been the same since.”

I drew in a sharp breath, “No…”

Grima frowned, “So you're saying that their sire is dead.” He said not beating about the bush.  By the looks of their faces it was clear that they had not wanted to say it out loud and Grima had hit the nail on the head.

“That is...not good.” I said, “Fucking Anna.” I growled, “I  _ told _ her to contact me for emergencies.” I stormed back towards the palace with Grima and both Morgan and Morgie following me.  I passed guards who were all looking like they'd given up. The saw Grima and flinched back quickly and let us pass. I came across Sharena and she looked like she was crying, “Sharena where's Anna?” I asked and she cried and suddenly buried her face into my chest,

“I...I'm so-sorry!  I...I cou-couldn't sa-save hi-him!” She wailed and I sighed.  Grima bristled behind me but I gently stroked Sharena's hair,

“Come on Sharena, pull yourself together.” I said soothingly, “Your father wouldn't want you to cry.” I knew that she needed comfort.  I spotted Oscar and I motioned to him, “He's not completely gone. He's with you in spirit now.”

Sharena looked at me and I gently wiped the tears off her face, “An-Anna sa-said she-she wa-was g-going to se-see if she cou-could get you t-to come back.  Oh Ch-chloey!” She sobbed and I sighed,

“I'll go check her office.  In the meantime I need you to gather all the heroes.  And I mean  _ all _ of them.  It's time we gave Surtr a taste of his own medicine.”

She nodded and I turned to Grima and the twins, “We've got work to do.  I'm sorry our holiday had to get cut short-”

Grima snorted, “If there is destruction involved I don't mind.  I want to kill that worm.” He growled and I gently held his hand.

“Alright...just...try to be careful Grimmy, please.” I said gently, “We have to find Anna and get a full rundown of the situation.”

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey moved quickly as I followed her.  She came to the worm’s office and we entered.  The worm had deep black rings under her eyes and Chloey frowned.  I had hoped for a yelling match, maybe a lovely argument, something to break the peace that didn't sit well with me.  It was Chloey who broke the silence, “ **Anna, what the fuck** ?” She stormed up to desk and her raised voice was enough to jolt the worm.  Ah how cute Chloey looked when she was mad at the others, “ **I fucking told you to send word if there was a fucking problem** !”

I couldn't help the smirk, and Anna flinched, “I didn't have time-”

“ **Like fucking hell you didn't!  Feh knew where I fucking was** !”

I outright laughed, “Exactly.” I said as Chloey sighed, “And I doubt it would have taken the creature all that long either.” Ah yes she was cute when she got mad at the others.  The worm paled and she knew we were right.

“I didn't-” and I felt my eyes roll.

“ **No more excuses Anna.  Cut the crap.** ” Chloey yelled back.  Then with what had to a massive effort she lowered the volume of her voice, “We will deal with your mess.  Entirely. And from then on, You'll just have to go it alone. You don't really need me.”

I had never seen a look of shock as I did then, “What?!  But-?!”

Chloey stood calmly, “We will finish your war and go.  Obviously. You won't have to worry about me for a moment longer.” She slipped her hand into my own and I realised then what she was choosing.  Me, over any chance she had of going back to her own world. I maintained a calm façade but I  _ knew _ I wanted to shake.  I wanted to stop the warmth that was exploding in my chest and I  _ knew _ these feelings were not to do with destruction.  I almost wished I had more time to explore them.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I left Anna's office, Grima, Morgan and Morgie all following my to the main mess hall.  I still hadn't let go of Grima's hand. I expected Grima to be upset but he seemed to in contrast actually be quite happy.  I was ready to speak with everyone. I had a plan and I needed all of the heroes to do it.

 

~~~

 

Everyone took the news pretty well.  For the most part. I could sense a few people looking to go home.  Mask seemed to be hesitating which was strange. A few people were hesitating, which to me was odd.  I wasn't sure why but as I detailed the plans I got the feeling that there were some heroes who weren't actually happy.

 

~~~

 

When I was at last able to be alone with Grima, it was fairly late.  I was in my quarters having pulled everything I had into working out how to finish this mess.  It wasn't easy. Grima had pretty much decided enough was enough and had pulled me to bed. I was a little surprised, “Grimmy-MMMPH!” He silenced me with a passionate kiss and I felt my body relax as his hand slipped under my clothing.  I moaned and wormed my way out of the clothing in the way of what I wanted.

 

The steady rhythm came easily, moans escaping me silenced by kisses.  We were being reckless but I didn't care. I was sick of Anna and I was sick of everything.  I shuddered as Grima got a purchase on my hips, plunging into me deeply as I barely maintained enough focus to help us both along.  I moaned deeply into the kiss as Grima dug his hands into my hips and I could barely hold back my cries.

“Shatter for me, my dear one.” he breathed into my ear and I couldn't help the almost primal cry that escaped me as Grima made me hit my climax.  He nipped my neck softly and I quivered from the afterglow as my physical strength gave out my legs shaking uncontrollably. I quivered as I caught my breath and I felt Grima nuzzle me gently.  My eyes closed and I allowed sleep to claim me.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

Chloey fell asleep after we mated.  I had to wonder why. She was so frail it seemed.  She nestled close to me and I felt a smile as relief washed over me as my release came.  She had relaxed entirely. We rested for the night.

 

When the light of the morning hit me, I saw her sigh and nestle close to me as there was a bang on the door,

“ **Chloey!  Are you up yet** ?!” The worm irked me with her voice and my Chloey moaned,

“Ugh...I hate Anna…” she groaned and I carefully pressed my nose to her, she still gave off that scent of delicious promise.  I felt my hunger grow and take on a more physical form. I  _ needed _ to mate with her,

“The worm can wait.” I purred, reaching to touch her and she hummed in response,

“Mmm...Grima…” she moaned, “There...ah...there…”

Her scent suddenly made me even  _ harder _ and I lifted myself up to be over her.  I pressed close to her entrance teasing her and she groaned, “Grima...don't tease me!”

I chuckled softly rubbing her clit and she let out a low moan.  The door was banged on again and I felt annoyed. I however turned my focus back on her delicious moans and I made a couple of gentle movements to arouse her further she moaned.  I had a feeling this was the right time. I  _ knew _ this was the right time.  This was the time to mate with her, this was the time for us to produce offspring.  I pressed into her and she let out low delicious moan and I made a couple of slow thrusts, deep thrusts and Chloey tipped her hips.  Another damn bang and I allowed my Dragon form to deal with the worm. I began to pick up my thrusts, and Chloey's cries quickly increased in volume and she tipped her hips, encouraging me to thrust deeper.  I smirked, “How much longer can you hold on my dear.” I purred into her ear. I could feel her start to begin to accomodate me fully.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

If ever there was a time for guilt, it was now.  I was in the throws of sexual pleasure, uncaring in that moment if Anna knew.  I wanted  _ more _ .  I was well past the point of losing coherent thought.  I felt myself fall. I would come to regret it later but damn, was Grima attentive about making it feel so good.  Each touch was making me come undone. It didn't feel long before the lack of control would come back and bite me.  I should have mentioned I wasn't sure about having a child so early, that both Morgan and Morgie needed us. I should have…

 

A primal cry escaped me when at last I climaxed.  God sex with Grima was amazing. I couldn't even bring myself to not do it.  Grima was just too good. I felt my body relax and sighed as there was a loud yell from outside.  Fucking Anna just  _ had _ to ruin the moment.  She just had to. I closed my eyes more tightly, “She'll go away…” I said and Grima spoke,

“She thinks budgets are your responsibility.”

“Bullshit.” I said,

Grima snorted, “Now that  _ is _ rich.” He smirked,

“You can hear her?” I asked curiously,

“My other form can.” He said and I giggled,

“Oh...and he's outside the door isn't he?” I said and Grima grinned,

“Perceptive.”

I smiled, “I try.” I said running my hands down the small of his back.  Grima leant down briefly to catch my lips with a kiss and I felt a smile.  This was a nice way to spend a morning. A yell sounded from outside the door and I shook my head.  Wonderful Anna.


	22. Everything and Nothing

With such a good morning I decided to do some summoning.  Perhaps it was pure coincidence, perhaps because I was thinking about him, but a dark aura filled the summoning ruins and I blinked as I saw what looked like a female version of Grimmy...sort of.  I knew when I looked at her that she wasn't as powerful as Grima had been when I summoned him. She floated above the ground and fully was looking at me. Crimson eyes a familiar sight. She frowned, “Why do you not…?” She spoke and I heard footsteps,

“Well, well, well.” Grima came to stand behind me and I saw him smirk widely,

The woman frowned, “You...I never thought I could have such self-loathing.”

He smirked, “What name do you think she'll have.  Knowing you you'll play with another language.” Grima smirked ignoring her comment.

“How about Gimurei?” I suggested, “Does that suit you?” I asked her.  She seemed to be focusing on something else but then she spoke.

“I suppose so.  I take it to mean ‘Grima’.”

I nodded, “An approximation of the name in another language, one that I am limited in knowledge, I know enough however.”

‘Gimurei’ glared at Grima, “I cannot believe you would sink as low as taking a worm for a mate.”

Grima smirked widely, “And you are far weaker here than I.  As much as I would love to tear you apart, she won't allow it.  Around her at least, you won't have to watch your back, but if you dare push me, I'll have you snapped between my jaws.   _I will devour you._ ”

Gimurei bristled, and I spoke,

“Alright, that's enough death threats.  You two are going to have to learn to get along.  As it stands you're both technically related, and family.” I said and Gimurei looked like a lemon was down her throat until I said, “Given that you're both made from Forneus’ blood.  Though he could have done without the attempted murder and _maybe_ tried to explain humans properly or something like that.”

Grima sighed and pulled me close to him, “Somehow you seem wiser than he.”

I sighed, “I'm not wise.  I just observe, try to make sense of what's going on and theorize from there.” Gimurei tilted her head,

“Smarter than some worms, I see.” Grima rolled his eyes,

“Save the idiocy for someone who actually cares.” He shot back, “I chose my mate for more than _you_ as a god can comprehend.”

Gimurei frowned, “ _More_ ?” She asked, “ _More_?  What is she some kind of Naga blessed-?”

“Nope.” I said, “Plain human.  Naga doesn't exist in my world.  I'm just a regular ol’ human.”

“Not as much as you would like to think.” Grima said calmly, “Even by what you've told me about the world where you come from, you are different to most of your kind.”

I frowned, “I don't think so.”

He let out a low chuckle, “I sense it.” He said and I felt my head lean into his chest.  I felt tired but I thought little of it. I was normally tired.

“Well let's put that bastard Surtr down.  God I wish that mother fucker would burn.” I said earning a raised eyebrow from Gimurei,

Grima smirked, “Really?” He said and I grinned,

“Well you two have got to have an excuse for some fun right?”

Gimurei blinked slowly, then ever so slowly what I was implying sunk in.  She grinned widely, “And you would allow it? My, my what a naughty little Summoner you are.”

I shrugged, “I prefer to call it compromise.” I said, “Grimmy and by extension you as well, are- so long as you don't harm your colleagues- allowed to take out your enemies how you please.”

Gimurei grinned, “Now isn't this interesting.” She said with a raised eyebrow, “I think I might just like you.”

Grima grinned, “You'll see.  She's quite something. I do hope there will be enough of Surtr to devour.  I am quite looking forward to it.”

I smiled softly and we headed to the main hall.  Morgan and Morgie were both there. Gimurei made an appreciative noise when she saw them.  Both looked at her curiously and Reflet grimaced slight, “I see we have another Grima.”

I nodded, “Yeah, we're going to screw Surtr big time.  I may try to make another pull as well. But for now, I need some training to get done.”

 

~~~

 

True to my word I did make some more summons.  I was pleasantly surprised when I pulled an archer Lucina.  She glared at Grima and I felt Grima press me against his chest with a low snarl in his throat.  Lucina had her bow drawn and I sighed. Getting her to stand down was almost impossible, if not for the fact that Mask came in and spoke with her.  “I owe you one Mask.” I said as Grima settled,

“I merely explained what was going on.” Mask said then she sighed, “I have need to speak with you, a few of us do, actually.”

I sighed, “What about?” I asked tiredly,

“It must not be spoken of around Anna.” Mask said calmly,

“Oh?  Okay, sure.  Where do you want the conversation?”

“Your office, if we can.” Mask said and I nodded,

“Sure thing.” I said as Lucina looked between us, “Would you like me to show you around Lucina?” I asked her.

 

~~~

 

I spoke with Lucina and showed her around.  For the most part she was okay with what was going on and I was able to smooth the animosity between Grima and her, though it wasn't easy.  I expected the fighting between them to reach a point that even I couldn't stop them. I almost expected to pull contracts on them. I sighed as we prepared to move to the next lot of training for the new arrivals.  Grima was with me as I watched over them he let out a low sigh, “Something wrong Grimmy?” I asked him as he frowned,

“Do you think that the worm is up to something?” He asked and I realised what he was saying,

“Do you think Loki has something to do with it?” I asked and he frowned,

“Not the one you summoned...but the one we're dealing with.” He said and I nodded,

“Of course.” I sighed, “So then we need to weed her out somehow.” I said annoyed,

“And how would you plan to do something like that?” He asked me,

“The only way we can.” I said, “We kick Surtr's sorry arse and send him to hell.” I said with a determined expression.  Grima smirked,

“So kill him in other words?  I didn't think you had it in you to want someone dead.” He snickered,

“He's pissed me off enough, what with all his stupid crap.  Besides, he'll be all yours to devour, I'm sure that's a fair thing.” I said and Grima grinned,

“Spoiling me are you?” He asked cupping my chin,

“I like spoiling people I care about.” I said with a small smile, “So don't be surprised I would do that.”

He smirked slightly and I was surprised when he suddenly kissed me.  I relaxed a little and for the time being at least we were not having to worry too much about what was going on.  I sighed as he pulled back and instinctively rested my head to his chest. I wasn't sure what to do about Anna and Askr by extension.  I could only hope things went according to plan.

 

~~~Mask~~~

 

It was difficult to carry out the mission I had been asked to by Chloey.  I was aware of something being not quite right but I couldn't put a finger on it.  It was almost laughable to think that I was _helping_ Grima.  I supposed it was also equally as unlikely as _Grima_ of all beings _helping_ me and helping to _protect_ rather than destroy.  I could not understand why that was the case.  I could see my other self not particularly happy about the arrangement either.  She was glaring at him as much as I had when he first arrived. She like I did not trust him, but I was surprised by how attentive he was to Chloey.  There was something about her that seemed to draw it out of him. A surprisingly primal thing. Even with the two Morgans he seemed attentive, which I did not understand.  He did not speak to me unless I spoke to him so if was difficult to get a read. He was always around or with Chloey, never straying too far from her side. It was clear that they were close.  I had heard from my father that when they travelled to Thabes, Grima had been in Chloey's arms and they weren't sure if he was crying or not. Somehow I couldn't understand. If Grima was a force of nature, why was he like this?  Why was he so...so...human?

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

Watching over the heroes train wasn't ideal but it was part of my duties as a summoner.  It was also how I got to know them on a more personal level. Today I was chatting with Sharena and listening to her as she spoke about how Alfonse was not enjoying being made to prepare for his coronation.  She sighed and said wistfully, “Our father was so mad at him,” She said softly and I frowned, “Well for not telling him and mother about his marriage to Fjorm at any rate.” I hummed softly,

“He had his reasons.” I said calmly, “Though the cat's out of the bag now I take it?”

She nodded, “Everyone's been so excited since they found out about Fjorm's pregnancy, especially Mother…she's been so sad since father's death.”

I gently wrapped an arm around Sharena's shoulders, “I'm sure everything will work out in the end.” I said.  No need to tell her about the strange dream I had. She seemed less than a princess and more like a normal person still grieving the loss of her father.

 

I didn't know a whole lot about the now dead king of Askr.  He seemed to be a very strict father in their lives and he did seem to care for them.  I sighed. This was a dark turn of events that I had not anticipated. I had wondered what to do about it.  Even so I knew I had to keep an eye on everyone.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

We came closer than we had before.  Chloey was half asleep laying in our bed, eyes closed as she was muttering something about murdering Surtr.  I chuckled softly and saw her breathing was almost close to sleeping. She sat up and I knew she was getting annoyed, “Grimmy, I hate Anna.” She said blue eyes looking at me, though without her glasses she couldn't really see me, at least not properly.  She knew where I was generally without her glasses, but she couldn't really _see_ me as crystal clear as I saw her.  She said something about me having a “fuzzy outline” and being “blurry” the further away from her I was.

“Now why would you have reason to hate that worm?” I asked her and she groaned, made her way over to me and easily moved to sit on my lap.  She rested her head against my chest,

“She's being a cunt.” Chloey muttered.  I knew most of the time she would tolerate quite a lot from the so called ‘Commander’.  She had to be fairly tired if she was outright calling the worm such a name as that. She however did tend to swear _more_ when she was tired, angry or both.  “A stupid fucking cunt.” Chloey both corrected herself and proved it was both in this situation.  I chuckled softly. She was a strange one.

“Are you sure about that?” I asked carefully, lest she snap more.  Her scent was changing and I had to wonder if that was a good thing or not.  It seemed that she very well could be carrying our offspring as it wasn't her normal more subtle change.

“Ugh…” she bemoaned, “I swear if Anna says another fucking word about budgets, or gold I am going to lose it.” She growled.  Hmm...this was not normal at all. I gently drew absent shapes on her shoulder to try to calm her down and she let out a strangled sob, “I...I can't keep putting up with her shit!” Chloey sudden whimpered and I had to wonder if this was a side effect of her changing scent.  I paused as I remembered a conversation I had once had and looking at Chloey, I was almost tempted to ask her, but she had oddly enough fallen asleep on my chest in my arms, her breathing deep and even. She was annoyed I think that the Rite of Frost had to be done at the near cost of so many lives.  It had cost the eldest Nifl sibling, the Queen of Nifl and of course now apparently the Askran Prince's mate and likely their offspring. Soon though we would put the end on Surtr and I got the feeling that Chloey was holding out for it now. She was holding out good luck to happen. I smiled softly, soon we would leave Askr.  I didn't know where we would go to but Chloey seemed to have somewhere in mind, so I suppose I would have to trust my mate.


	23. When the War Ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book II complete.

~~~Chloey~~~

 

My dreams were strange.  I saw so much, yet I saw nothing.  The tears of someone crying jolted me to wakefulness.  I was disoriented, and no one was crying. It had to be my dream.  Grima was sat up beside me, and seeing my present state smiled at me, “How interesting.” he said, “I never expected that you would yell so much in your sleep.”

I croaked in response, “I did?” I stretched and my body protested.  Grima hummed the affirmative. I sighed, “Brilliant. Let's just hope that it wasn't those weird ass dreams I keep having.” I said

Grima tilted his head, “Strange dreams?  What kind?” he asked curiously,

“The kind that don't make sense.  It...was like that before I summoned both Morgans.” I said with a frown.  “I wasn't- no that's not entirely true, I am just as bad as when I was at home.” I said, Grima somehow managing to pick up on what I was saying and I knew that needed some explanation, “I always had weird dreams.  Some were okay, others pure nightmares and some...they were so confusing I couldn't make sense of them. That alone was enough to upset me but this particular dream is...well...in the absolutely confusing category.  I mean the strange woman aside...and Sharena's demise? Not good things.” I said and Grima started to run his hand through my hair. It was oddly soothing,

“That is the least of our worries.” He said calmly, “I am eager to devour Surtr.”

I smiled, of course he would be.  “Yes and when the war is said and done, you will have.” I smiled and shifted to rest my head on his lap.  I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

My mate rests.  She seems to be having much stronger scent changes than normal and I am finding it difficult not to hope.  She could very well be…

 

Such a thing seems to have calmed me, but the promise of devouring Surtr is too good to ignore.  My precious human resting her head in my lap, sleeping soundly. It is a beautiful thing. I could not devise a more idyllic scene.  My Chloey...I feel an odd sense of pride entwined with a strong desire to protect what is mine.

 

~~~

 

The early morning light jolts me.  I blink and relax once I see that Chloey is still resting on me.  I can tell it is her by her scent. She spoke of strange dreams and I could only imagine what those dreams could mean.  She did not mention her...ability before. I frowned. I would have to see if the Morgans had that same ability. I hear a laboured breath and I frown more deeply.  I glance down at Chloey and lean to see her eyes are completely unfocused. It is getting worse. She lets out a low cry of pain…

 

~~~

 

“Grimmy?” I blink, the soft light of the fire creating a warm glow, “Is everything alright?”

She looks at me, she seems unwell.  “I'm fine.” I said, though seeing her look so pale is concerning me.  I have never seen her in such a state before. Could it be a side effect of what is going on with her body?

“Okay.” She says tiredly, a low yawn escaping her.  She is adorable. I lean down and kiss her forehead.  I was about to make sure she was comfortable when I heard the stomping of feet.  The door is almost slammed off of it's hinges,

“We have a problem!” Anna says not even bothering to apologise for what she has done.

“And that would be?” I asked sharply.  Anna paled,

“We need to make a move on Surtr…”

“Shut up Anna, you dumb fuck.” Chloey groaned from her spot on our bed, “We're heading out tomorrow.  So go get the fuck to bed and fucking rest. Stop bolting around like a fucking idiot!” She snapped. I tilted my head.  Chloey had to be fairly pissed to snap like that but Anna sure was acting weird. Anna seemed to snap out of it and she left.  We finally got a moment to ourselves.

 

I frowned as Chloey stood and paced for a while.  She moved to sit by the fire and she gave it another chunk of wood.  Her expression was grim. She closed her eyes and sighed. “We'll need to get the others ready to go soon.  Alfonse has agreed on helping us. Sharena wants to travel with us, and while he doesn't like it, he wants to give her his blessing.”

“Since when?” I asked curiously, “Those two worms are joined at the hip.”

Chloey smiled sadly, “They want us to go to Hel's Realm and find out why she's been attacking them.  Alfonse wants to get Fjorm back.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Now this  _ is _ interesting.” I said, “And you've agreed to help him?”

Chloey sighed, “Anything to stop that idiot moping about the loss of Theo and Fay's mother.  Though I can't fault his reasoning.”

I was confused, “How?” I asked and Chloey sighed,

“He wants the twins to at least have memories of their mother, no matter how little time they can have from Hel.”

I snorted, “And he thinks you can cheat the god of the dead?  How naïve.”

Chloey caught my hand and held it between her own, “Sometimes people only want the simple things.  Love, and someone they can share it with.” She said, “All humans are the same, deep down in their heart of hearts...that's all they really want.  Their destruction stems from the fact that it's such an irrational emotion. There is no sense made in love.” She continued, “It's why a mother might give her life in exchange for her children.”

As she spoke I remembered something.  It was a blur, but one of my memories nonetheless.

 

_ The smell of fire was around me but I wasn't scared.  I closed in on the worms who had tried to flee me. Anger boiled in my veins as I closed in on them.  They were in an alleyway that was fast crumbling down. As I closed in, the bigger of the two worms bodily lifted and threw the other one, helping it to escape.  I had not cared to notice since the bigger one was in sight. I raised my hand and magic blasted out, killing the worm in an instant. Though the tiny worm had escaped I knew it was a matter of time before I got it.  It was only a matter of time… _

 

“So then why did you tell Anna that we were to leave this morning?” I asked and Chloey sighed,

“Because she is.  By the time she gets to Mùspell, we'll have killed Surtr for good.” She replied, “Well, you and Gimurei would have killed him by then.” She said calmly.  She did have a point. I grinned, “So we're setting off with who else?”

Chloey frowned, “The others will follow us.  Hrìd wanted to come but I've told him to heal up.  He's been making gaga eyes at Sharena, so I think those two are going to be a thing.”

I frowned, “Gaga eyes?”

Chloey grinned, “The lovey dovey expressions.” She explained with a grin, “I think Hrìd's into Sharena.  Which means Alfonse will want to kill him.” she laughed, “Though Hrìd'll beat his arse handily. Damn royal brats.” Chloey sighed and lent on my chest.  She was worried about something.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

We left while it was still dark.  Morgan and Morgie both grumbling about having to wake up so early.  Nowi and a few of the other heroes also complained but there was a reason we were all up so early.  We were avoiding Anna.

 

Grima was at my side as we walked.  I only agreed to Alfonse's request because I felt I should.  I frowned as I saw Hrìd with Sharena. Of course the stupid idiot wouldn't listen.  I came over to them just as Hrìd gave something to Sharena and she was blushing, “Hey.” I said, waving and Hrìd smiled,

“Ah, Chloey.  I...uh, was just…”

I shook my head, “I didn't want to have you work too hard Hrìd.  The same as anyone else.” I said, I spotted a small necklace, “That looks pretty.” I said with a smile.  Hrìd blushed,

“I made it…” He said going red.  Ah love. It was so beautiful, “It's made with Ice magic so it won't melt.”

I grinned, “That's actually really cool.” I said, “Don't worry Hrìd this won't take long.” I promised, “We have two very good reasons to hand Surtr this smack down.  I'll make damn sure he pays for Gunnthrá's death.”

Hrìd suddenly seemed to understand, “So you really are mad about that…” his voice was pained,

“Yeah.  I'm mad at Surtr.” I confirmed, “So Gimurei and Grima get to devour him alive.” I said.  Hrìd looked mildly perturbed by the thought as too did Sharena,

“Really?” she asked clearly worried,

“Yeah.  They are owed as much.” I said, “I did agree that as long as their colleagues were unharmed, they could do all the killing they wanted to our enemies.”

“Right…” Sharena frowned, “Say Chloey if we do get Fjorm back...do you think you'd be able to came with us to Nifl?”

I frowned, “I don't know, we'll have to wait and see what happens.” I said subconsciously fiddling with the newly crafted holster for Breidablik.

“You will always be welcome to Nifl.” Hrìd said calmly, “You've already done so much to help us and we can't even begin to repay the debt we owe you.”

“Serious you don't owe me.” I said waving a hand as Grima came over and gently tugged my arm, “We'll see you when we get back.  Sharena do you think Alfonse can keep Anna distracted?”

“Yeah he can.” She assured me

“Good.  Hrìd, don't worry, okay.  Heal up get yourself back to full strength.”

He nodded and gave a slight bow and left after a chaste kiss on Sharena's cheek.  She blushed of course but I knew how he felt. If I was in his situation I'd be pretty pissed too.

 

~~~Loki~~~

 

Mùspell, stood before me and I had to wonder what this world's Loki was like.  I was most anxious to face off against her in battle and had volunteered to go on this mission, plus I got to be near Chloey and have a chance to figure out what made the girl tick.  Even if she had a constant guard in the form of the Fell Dragon. Grouchy thing he was too. Well to anyone that wasn't Chloey or those two adorable little children called Morgan. I could already pick up that there was a new life growing inside of her.  Being a god did give me the ability to see that much. Maybe that was why Grima was so protective...he was after all much more sensitive than a human was, so could have smelled the changes. I should have asked him…

 

I guided them to the exact point they needed to be.  Chloey have me a nod and I grinned, “Now isn't this fun?” I asked and Grima growled, “Not much longer I promise.” I said, “We only need to travel a little further and-”

I was surprised to see Laegjarn standing in our way, “God damn it!” Chloey snapped, “Lucina!” She called out to the one who was carrying a bow, “Knock Laegjarn out of the sky!  We can't afford to lose anymore time!”

The Lucina took aim and fired.

 

She was a good shot.  Grima stuck close to Chloey and he seemed to be focused on what he had to do.  Funny how he seemed so attuned to Chloey. I frowned and Aversa- adorable girl she is- landed her pegasus near Chloey, “I've found the two children.  One is the little girl of Nifl, the other Veronica of Emblia.”

She had both girls with her, “Great work Avie.” Chloey said with a smile.  I frowned. How come Aversa got a cute nickname and I didn't? She turned to me, “Alright, Loki, we need your help.  Where would Surtr be?” the look she gave me from behind her glasses was intense to say the least and I knew what she was asking.  This promised to be interesting.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

We closed in on Surtr and I felt Grima bristle beside me.  Surtr laughed, “Now this is rich!”

“Shut up you dumb prick.” I shot back, “You're dead.” I said as the aura of darkness grew from both Gimurei and Grima, “I am a woman of my word, so Grima, Gimurei, who wants the first bite?”

Surtr suddenly realised just how much danger he was in.  The fear on his face was priceless, “Hmm…” Gimurei spoke, “Eh, I'll wait for the next one.  I'll let him have the worm.” She said stepping back,

“Alright then.  Floor's yours Grimmy.” Grima grinned widely as I gave him the signal.  His dragon form suddenly appeared and before Surtr could draw his axe, the dragon form bit off his right arm, crunching through the armour like it was nothing.  The sudden loss of the limb had Surtr scream in pain. Grima grinned clearly savouring his kill. Again the head moved too fast for Surtr, or me to even follow but I could see the blood loss.  His scream was something though as he was grabbed by his leg and lifted up. The resounding thud as his head was smashed with enough force to crack it open and have his brains spill out wasn't enough to make me sick.  Maybe if I were younger I would have been grossed out but now...well I didn't care to be honest and Grima was enjoying his meal, so I wasn't about to intervene.

 

Several crunching sounds later and then the dragon spat out all of Surtr's bloodstained armour, all that was left of the King of Mùspell.  Loki blanched and I shrugged at her. Lucina looked very uneasy and it wasn't long before Laevatein showed up, eyes widened. I spoke, “Alright kid here's the rules.  You don't do as Laegjarn asked and live, then Gimurei here will personally get to eat you, just like your father.” I saw Gimurei grin widely. Laevatein hesitated and I added, “Pick a fight with Nifl again and I'll definitely have Gimurei eat you.”

She gulped.  The war on Mùspell was over.  I looked to Grima, and he seemed to pick up on something not quite being right.  I did to, when the dizziness set in. He caught me before I fell too far. My body ached all over and I knew it was a side effect of the dizziness.


	24. The Question of Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Something was off...but what?_
> 
> Chloey, and Grima go to Hel, with an unexpected revelation.

~~~Grima~~~

 

My Chloey all but collapsed from what had to be the most wicked dizzy spell I'd ever seen.  She looked at me and I noticed that she seemed tired. Her breathing was slightly laboured. I was worried but it seemed that she was deliberately breathing like that.  She shot me a weak grin, “Thanks Grimmy.” she smiled. Loki just stared at her looking confused. Half of the others were. “So I guess now That Surtr is done and dusted we should probably figure out how to get Fjorm back now?”

We all knew she had a point.

 

We moved on back to Askr and were met by the two worm princes Alfonse and Hrìd.  Hrìd's offer for us to be allowed to stay in Nifl...was not something I was accustomed to.  It was the first time a human had really done something like this for me...though it wasn't for me, it was for my mate and our family.

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

“We've found out where Hel's realm is.” Alfonse said, face taunt, “I want to go with you, but Mother insisted I need to stay and…” his voice cracked and I said firmly,

“Keep it together, Al.  Your babies need you right now.  Do it for Fjorm, we  _ will _ bring her back.”

Alfonse blinked and then he suddenly hugged me, though I could tell it was from overwhelming emotion right now as he was trying not to cry.  Grima nearly growled but I simply pat Alfonse's head. A move Grima seemed to understand. His expression softened only slightly.

 

We left just as the call to lunch had gone out.  Yglr promised she'd stay behind this time with Raigh and Nino to help Alfonse.  I also had Clarine stay with them, just to be on the safe side. Brave Veronica insisted on coming with us, she was certainly unshakable in her resolve.

 

Grima stayed close as we made our way to the realm of Hel.  It was a barren place that Loki had lead us to. She seemed to know the way well and as we walked I had a feeling that we were being watched.  I saw Loki stop, “We're close enough.” She said and I frowned,

“To Hel's realm?” I asked,

“Yes dear Chloey, this here is the border.  Though I must admit it has been a while since I last saw her.  This is going to be a very interesting conversation.” Loki smirked, “This way dears.”

 

We walked on.

 

My energy levels plummeted and we had to stop and rest, “Sorry.” I said as I sat on a rock and it was Hrìd who spoke,

“You have no need to apologise Chloey, that you're willing to try to speak with Hel for the sake of Fjorm...I cannot repay you enough.”

“Come on, you know you don't own me anything Hrìd.” I said calmly, “I'm only doing what I feel is right.  For Fjorm and Alfonse. As well as Theo and Fay. Nothing would make me happier than knowing they are.”

Loki seemed amused but she came over with her staff, “You're too sweet Chloey.  I've seen a lot of people in my time and there were very few who felt like you do.” she waved it over me and I felt my energy return.  Grima helped me up as Veronica spoke,

“Someone approaches.”

“Can you tell if they're hostile or not?” I asked looking up at her,

“I am not sure.  Whoever they are, they seem to be riding a pegasus that is almost spectral.”

“Maybe it's someone connected to Hel.” I suggested looking to Loki,

“Possibly.” She said shrugging, “Though I don't know of anyone who would be in that sense.”

“Then we prepare to defend ourselves and offer them the choice to surrender without a fight.” I said calmly, “Because we're not here to start a war.”

 

~~~

 

The figure approached and dismounted.  She was unlike anyone I'd ever seen. Her skin was like snow, hair equally white and she did have a grace about her.  She lead her mount close enough that we could speak, “Why have you come to the realm of the dead?” her voice was soft, though it sounded like bells,

“To speak with Hel.” I said as calmly as I could, “To ask for a friend of ours to be granted borrowed time.” The woman's face showed great surprise, and I continued, “Though I would understand if Hel would not approve...however it is a question that simply must be asked.  Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the old saying goes.”

The young woman seemed satisfied with my answer, “Very well I shall accompany you.”

I was relieved to have sorted it out without having to resort to violence, “Thank you.” I said and the young woman introduced herself,

“I am Eir, daughter of Hel.  I will take you to my mother.”

 

We followed Eir as she guided us to where Hel's Castle was.  It was an ominous looking place. Still I had to at least try for Alfonse.  He'd grown on me a little. Not as a romantic interest, but more like a younger brother I felt needed me to watch his back, if nothing else.  I felt the same about Sharena.

 

We arrived to a large room, and I noticed a few oddly familiar figures.  Grima held my hand and I got the sense he wasn't particularly happy, though I could not be sure why.  I was in awe at the seemingly impossible amounts of history that could be told about this place.

“Why have you come, Child of Earth and Soul of Immortality?” A strange unfamiliar voice asked, and I turned to see a woman that resembled Eir very minorly, “I cannot touch your soul, so why are you here?”

“Lady Hel?” I asked and she raised an eyebrow, “I'm not sure I follow what you asked, but I came with a simple question.” a hand gestured me to continue, “A dear friend of mine, Fjorm, gave her life to stopping the Flame King of Mùspell from his rampage, at a time when her children were far too young to remember her,” I explained, “I am well aware there cannot be life without death, and that it's important to maintain that balance at all times-”

Hel ghosted forwards and cupped my chin, her eyes were somewhat familiar, though I didn't know why, “What a strange child you are.  You who cannot truly die, reincarnating again and again. Child of Breidablik, I know what you seek.” Hel said calmly, “You seek to borrow time for one who has passed, knowing that ultimately she will have to return to my realm once more.  Yet you do not want to take from me what is due? What a strange immortal you are.”

I frowned, “I am not immortal though.  I will and can die like anyone else.”

Hel laughed softly, “Your soul is that of a god, a god who chose to live like a mortal, you have been here before, and made a similar request...for the King of Askr Líf.  Quite interesting that you said at the time you couldn't bare to see him so depressed.”

Sharena spoke up, “Wait...you mean...Chloey's been to Askr before?!”

Hel chuckled, “Not in this incarnation, no.  The incarnation at the very beginning, one that was just as attached to the Fell Dragon Grima as she is.  Though it seems they are as they always were…” Hel smiled, “Very well. I will grant your request. Another thing, Child of Breidablik.  Do try to take better care of yourself this time. Especially since there will be new life arriving soon.”

I frowned in confusion but nodded, “Thank you.” I said,

“Eir, my dear one, stay with them, please.  I have a feeling they will need your strength.”

“As you wish Mother.” Eir said.

 

It seemed almost too good to be true.  Though I didn't know what Hel was planing...


	25. A Discovery

We arrived back as Askr and I couldn't help but wonder over Hel's words.  Her daughter travelled with us and Anna didn't seem to like it all that much.  I was exhausted. Not in the best state to deal with anything right then and I noticed that for some reason Anna seemed to be expecting some kind of explanation.  An explanation that would have to wait as I felt Grima lift me off my feet. I must have been tired enough not to protest as he carried me.

 

~~~

 

I woke to the gentle crackling of a fire and soft hands brushing my hair off my face.  I spotted Grima...well kind of. Given my poor eyesight I could see him, though not as easily as if I had my glasses.  He half smiled at me and I felt my head hurt, probably because I didn't have my glasses on, “I see you're awake.” Grima said carefully handing me my glasses, “The worm is being a pain.”

“Anna?” I asked and he nodded.  I was surprised when he gently rested his head on my stomach, seemingly listening to something.  I saw a small smile and then I realised something I'd missed.

 

_Hel said “Another thing, Child of Breidablik.  Do try to take better care of yourself this time. Especially since there will be new life arriving soon.”_

 

I thought over those words.  No matter how I looked at they didn't make sense unless…

 

I paused long enough for Grima to give me a concerned expression.  I felt the shock set in.

 

The dizzy spells…

 

The added hunger…

 

The nausea…

 

The added sensitivity of my breasts…

 

Missing my last period or two….

 

I felt light headed.  I instinctively drew in some deep breaths.  It was beginning to make perfect sense. Grima had been extra protective of late as well.  Even now he was looking at me with a weary expression coupled with concern. I deliberately moved to press myself against his chest, a move that seemed to settle him a little.  I wasn't sure what to say. Though I found myself calming at his steady heartbeat. I spoke, “I may need to talk with one of the healers later.”

Grima hummed softly, “To what end?” he asked and I gently traced a pattern into his chest,

“Well, I haven't exactly been well of late…” I began waiting to see if he had anything to offer knowing how much more sensitive he is to changes, “I figured I'd make sure everything was okay is all.”

Grima’s arms slipped around my waist and I couldn't help leaning in closer to him.  His nose was close to the top of my head.

  


~~~Grima~~~

 

Her scent was soothing.  Chloey spoke calmly “Grimmy…”

I tilted back a little to look at her.  Her eyes asking an unspoken question, “Yes?” I asked, Chloey sighed suddenly,

“I...don't know how exactly to phrase this but...I get the feeling that we could possibly have more than just the two Morgans to worry about in the near future.”

I tilted my head, “How so?” I asked her calmly,

She drew in a deep breath and was still gently drawing patterns on my chest, “It's possible...given some of the things I've been going through...that we may...possibly be having the arrival of the baby versions of both Morgans.”

I felt my grip tighten slightly, pulling her closer on instinct a small feeling of hope began to well inside my chest unbidden, “Then why see the healers?” I asked, and she looked at me her eyes seeking both a question and answer,

“To make sure I'm right and it's not something else.”

 

~~~Chloey~~~

 

I noticed it.  The moment I mentioned the idea of the baby version of both Morgan and Morgie, Grima had smiled, ever so softly.

 

It was as if he was _hoping_ I'd say something like that.

 

That _sneaky_ dragon…

 

He knew I was likely pregnant and hadn't said anything about it.  Though to be fair...it did explain some things. He must have known when I'd be most likely to conceive and timed himself accordingly.

 

I sighed.

 

I'd have to work out what to do about this.  My best assumption was that he _wanted_ this.  He'd not said anything but I did notice how he was with Morgan and Morgie.  He did seem to not refer to them as he referred to anyone else, and I got the sense there was some fondness there.  Though I could be stretching it. I had to decide what to do. I had a feeling Grima _wanted_ us to have this as yet unborn child.  A part of me was worried however, because I knew Grima wasn't completely passed what Forneus had done to him.  I knew it would take a bit of work and time. A baby wouldn't allow for that. Though…

 

There was that dream I had where Alfonse and Sharena were targeted…

 

I sighed and decided I would simply relax for now until I knew what to do.

 

~~~

 

The next morning saw me go to the infirmary with Grima at my side.  He rarely left me on my own and I didn't mind. I felt...safer with him around.  I noticed that Sakura was on duty as well as Lissa, “Hey guys,” I said with a small smile, “Are you busy?”

Sakura smiled, “Oh!  Good morning Chloey!” She bowed a little and I smiled softly,

“Hey Chloey!” Lissa smiled, “How can we help?”

I spoke calmly, “Well I may need a check up, because I haven't exactly been well of late.”

Lissa hummed and said, “Okay, we can do that.  You'll need to sit on this bed here.”

I hopped up onto the bed as Lissa said to Sakura, “Are you familiar with medical staves Princess Sakura?”

“Y-yes.  We have staves like that in Hoshido.” She replied and the pair held their staves up.  Grima let out a low growl, but stayed back enough that they could do the check up. Lissa spoke,

“So Chloey...has there been anything specific?  Any symptoms or…?”

I sighed, “Mornings have been hell trying to get up- medication notwithstanding, I swear I've been eating more than normal and being nauseous doesn't help matters.”

Grima knew most of it I was sure, since he'd been so close to me.  Sakura frowned and spoke, “Th-that does sound like it wouldn't be much fun.”

I chuckled softly, “It hasn't been.  Most certainly not. Plus the dizzy spells...well I was lucky Grimmy was there for those.”

Lissa spoke, “Well everything _seems_ to be normal.” I felt an eyebrow raise, she continued, “For someone who's about a month or so pregnant at least.”

I saw Grima’s expression and I _knew_ it.  That sneaky dragon…

“A month?” I said trying to make sure I heard her right.  That would mean...when we got back to Askr...and that particularly mind blowing morning of what was sex that was one of the best times I'd had...I looked at Grima and saw the slight flicker of hope, I smiled softly.  That sneaky dragon indeed. I got the feeling he planned this.

“Yeap!” Lissa said with a smile.  Grima was looking at them with a bemused expression,

“How can you tell?” Grima asked and the pair looked at him in surprise but it was to _my_ surprise Libra spoke,

“The staves that we use give us a read on a person's mana.  A baby's mana is small but enough a stave can detect it. Of course it might be a little harder if a mother to be doesn't have much mana, but in Chloey's particular case, she has an incredible amount of mana, especially for someone who supposedly comes from a world without magic.”

“Wait...what?” I said confused, “How is that even possible?”

Libra smiled, “It's one of the greatest mysteries.  Though it would make reading the mana in your body much more difficult at times.  Which is why we can't heal you as we would the others. It's also why Grima is equally difficult to heal and not just because he tends to avoid us.  His mana is just too great for the simple healing spells.”

I was surprised.  I mean I didn't think it was possible that I had _magic_.  Though suddenly the Summoning made potential sense, though I doubted it was because I could use magic. “So in otherwords I somehow have magic in my body and can't actually use it.”

“Not quite...with training you might be able to but with the way you are at present...I would advise against it for the time being, for both you and the baby's sake.”

I frowned, “Only one?”

Lissa nodded, “Yeap, I couldn't see a second one.”

Sakura nodded, “Me neither.”

I couldn't help but wonder why that was.  Still as I got up, Grima was quickly by my elbow.  He clearly wanted to make sure I was okay. “You would do well to rest Chloey.  Please try not to do anything strenuous.”

I nodded and Grima suddenly swept me off my feet.  “Grimmy I'm not made of glass!” I said with a sigh as he refused to put me down,

“You heard them.” He said oddly gently, “Nothing too strenuous.”

“Right, first things first we need to have a conversation because communication is important.” I said gripping his shoulders.  Grima smiply grinned at me and I lent into his embrace and let him carry me. I knew that Archer Lucina would be annoyed but...I had other things to deal with.  Like the fact that I was pregnant and Grima was most definitely the father of this unborn child.


	26. Shared Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grima sees a wedding...

“Alright Grimmy, spill.  You knew what was going on didn't you?” I asked as soon as we were in the privacy of my quarters.  Grima flashed me an innocent grin,

“Perhaps…”

I chuckled softly, “Well this makes things very interesting.” I said.  Grima frowned in confusion, “I think it might be a bit early, but I can't say I mind too much.” his head tilted and I continued, “I just wasn't sure how you felt about the possibility of a baby.” I felt my eyes close as an amused chuckle escaped me.  Grima was quick to move so that he was close to me,

“Is this not a good thing?”

I gently brushed his cheek, “It is a surprise, Grimmy, but one I can't be upset by since I kind of wanted...” I smiled.  It all made sense. I decided to be frank, “True it might be a little early to have a child, but then again, children are not something anyone can be fully prepared for.  I know I always hoped…” I felt a smallish sob escape me, I couldn't even begin to say how excited I was for this, “That if I ever did have a child- or children, that they'd come when they were meant to.  It's still very early days yet, so we should probably not announce it until it's absolutely certain.”

Grima started to run his fingers through my hair, “And when would that be?” he asked seemingly relieved I wasn't mad about the situation though I never really could be if I tried.  It was a risk we'd taken and the natural, expected result,

“Another couple of months at least.” I explained, “A miscarriage is a real risk for the first twelve weeks or three months of a pregnancy.”

Grima frowned and seemed concerned, “How…?”

I spoke calmly, “A miscarriage happens for various reasons.  I guess like Lissa and Libra said I'm going to have to take it easy for a while.  Plus avoid alcohol for a while...especially since that won't be good for the baby…” I explained, “And we've got to keep Anna in check.  God that'll be a damn pain.” I sighed, “We'll just have to-”

A knock on my door made me fall silent, “Um, Chloey, it's Alfonse.” Alfonse spoke and I sighed

“It's open.”

Alfonse came in with Fjorm, and I smiled, “We owe you a debt Chloey.” Fjorm said and I shook my head,

“No, you don't.  Seeing you this happy is all the thanks I need.” I said and Alfonse blushed,

“Still we spoke with Hrìd and Sharena, they're planning on getting married soon.”

I smiled, “That's good news.” I said, smiling, “So then, what's the plan?” I asked,

“We were going to go to Nifl for the ceremony and Sharena wanted you to be the maid of honour.”

My jaw dropped, “No freaking way, really?!” I said being mindful not to get too carried away, what with the fact I was pregnant and all that.  He nodded,

“Also our scouts have found a gate...we're not sure where it leads and we might be able to investigate soon.”

I hummed to myself, “Sounds like a plan.”

Alfonse nodded, “Well we'd best be going, Theo and Fay need us.” His gaze told me all I needed to know.  I nodded and they left.

 

~~~

 

It was an anxious time.  Over the next couple of days we prepared to travel to Nifl.  Anna was acting odd. I frowned and spoke with our Loki, “Hey Loki,” I said, “Thanks for coming, I appreciate it.  Listen, I have a teensy favour to ask of you.”

Loki grinned, “Ooh, this sounds juicy.” She smiled widely, “Ask away my dear.”

I spoke carefully, “What would your other self have to gain from pretending to be Anna?”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Oooh now that is interesting...I'd say chaos, but, that doesn't seem to be what's going on.”

I frowned, “Would it have something to do with…” I stopped and Loki seemed to know what I was asking,

“If it is to do with _that_ , then maybe it's more important we get you somewhere safe until the time comes.” Loki suggested,

I sighed, “That gate Alfonse found...I have a feeling it will be important.”

Loki nodded, “I am a touch curious about this gate as well.  Though if it leads to where you think it does...are you sure you're able to go-”

“Grimmy will have to come with me.  I doubt very much he wouldn't want to.”

Loki looked grim, “We'll just have to see about that.”

“I suppose we will.” I agreed.  After all if it lead to _my_ world...I wondered what my parents would be like facing Grima.  It could either make things worse or...it could help him. Of course I was loathe to leave Grima behind and I also knew something was going on.  Something not good. Still if I had the ability to travel between worlds…

 

It meant that I'd be able to help more.  It also meant that my parents might understand why I was so busy.  Though I highly doubted that. Still...if it was a way to my world...I knew that war wasn't an option to bring to it.  I would have to talk with Alfonse about it some more.

 

~~~

 

As it turned out Sharena was very nervous about getting married.  I did my best to help her and Alfonse and Fjorm were both with us.  She was as excited as she was nervous. Alfonse was going to walk her down the aisle in place of their father.  I helped her with her dress and we all giggled at Eir's surprised expression. I made sure to try and help Sharena smile.  It was her wedding day after all.

 

I soon joined Grima and he gave me a slightly annoyed look.  He didn't particularly enjoy having to wear a tux. For his first time wearing one he looked quite hot.  I grinned at him and held his hand in my own. The gown I wore was simple but elegant. Grima grumbled, “Curse this ridiculous outfit…” he tugged on the collar and I sighed,

“Here, let me.” I undid the top button and Grima gave me a raised eyebrow,

“It's still to tight.” He said and I sighed undoing a second button,

“I think it makes you look dashing.” I smiled, “Though you can't be too informal."  I said as Hrìd arrived in full Niflese garb. He gave a nervous smile at me and I smiled, “Though that does beg the question…”

Hrìd stood by the altar with Yglr by his side.  She wore a stunning Niflese gown that looked adorable as it did beautiful.  Grima looked at me and spoke, “What kind of question?”

I chuckled, “We'll just have to wait and see.” I said calmly.  Plus Grima didn't seem like the type for a wedding so I would have to let it slide.

Grima held my hand as everyone began to talk softly.  I knew that Sharena was going to wear a traditional Askran wedding dress, Alfonse would wear his royal garb, the garb of a king, though he had not enjoyed it.  I sighed inwardly and leant on Grima's shoulder.

 

This event was missing a few people.

 

“Oh, sorry.  Please do excuse me.” I blinked as Queen Henrietta was trying to find a good place to see the wedding from, plus her actual seat.  She eventually did find it and I smiled.

“Exactly what do you mean by that?” Grima asked and I realised he was looking at me with a very curious expression,

“Just that.  We'll have to wait and see.” I said getting comfortable resting on his shoulder.  I felt his arm move around my waist and I wasn't sure if I dozed or not.

 

I was jolted however when Sharena arrived and I smiled widely.  She flashed me a grin and Hrìd blushed at the sight of her, “He is totally enjoying this.” I said softly and Grima snorted,

“What makes you say that?” He asked,

“He's happy, Sharena's happy.  It's times like this that make people happy.” I said.  Of course the ceremony was the standard fair and seeing Sharena so happy with Hrìd made me smile.

 

~~~Grima~~~

 

It...was strange.  Watching the two worms before us vowing their lives to one another.  Marriage was a concept I knew of. Oaths spoken before witnesses and exchanged to one another.  I looked at Chloey and she had the most odd expression. A seemingly bittersweet smile. It was clear she was content, she smelled as much.  Still...there was something that had been bothering me for some time.

 

This just made it more obvious to me.

 

Perhaps...I would need some assistance with this matter.  Though who to ask...who to ask indeed. The wretched wielders of Naga's Fang would not be of any help in this matter.  Maybe the Vessel would have something...if I could prise him away from his mate long enough. The female Vessel I most certainly could not approach, she was Gimurei's by right.  I could try the worm Prince...but even then I did not want the other humans interfering too much. The Vessel it would have to be. He would have to know _something_ that would be of use.


	27. Epilogue: The Adventure Continues...

_ Grima's hand gently rubbed the swollen expanse Chloey's stomach, eyes gleaming, “The little one is still today.” he said calmly.  She chuckled, _

_ “Well I suppose they must be tired.” her phone buzzed annoyingly.  Her parents no doubt. Chloey could afford to ignore them. Grima needed the down time.  Especially with how things had been of late. Alfonse and Fjorm had been to visit them a couple of times and Sharena was getting excited about their wedding, a few days away now.  Chloey sighed. Right about now she could do without the fuss. Grima could do without it. Morgan and Morgie were doing okay, but they didn't particularly like their grandparents that much...Chloey's phone rang and she sighed, “So much for a peaceful afternoon.” Chloey groaned, “Hey…” She said as Grima watched her, hand still gently stroking her swollen stomach.  He felt their child kick, “Slow down...Morgan…what happened?” _

_ Grima tensed at those words.  Both Morgans were precious to him, and the thought of anything happening… _

_ “Oh.  Okay.” Chloey calmed, “You had me had me worried for a second.  Sure you guys can come home. I was about to rest for the afternoon.  I'll see you both when you get back. Bye Morgan.” _

_ She hung up the phone, “There goes that idea…” Chloey sighed, “Mogie isn't well and Morgan doesn't want to leave her side.  They've called my parents to drop them off here.” _

_ Grima frowned, “And what of their...school?” _

_ Chloey chuckled, “They'll have plenty of things to catch up on.” She said calmly.  Then her face fell, “I hope Morgie is okay.” _

_ Grima snorted, “Knowing her, she'll be fine soon.” Grima hummed. _

  
  



End file.
